Nowhere to Run
by Nature9000
Summary: After a falling out with their father, Tori and Trina Vega find themselves living on the streets and forced into an incredibly dangerous lifestyle. Trina does her best build a better life for her and her sister, but certain people refuse to let go. Tired of running, the sisters find themselves in an endless cycle where they must fight to survive and find a way of escape.
1. Sister's Keeper

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This does deal with some mature and adult topics, so I do urge you to read with an open and mature mindset. Tori and Trina are 20 and 22, respectively as they would be as of February 2015.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Sister's Keeper)

All eyes on her, Trina Vega stepped into the neon lights that splashed onto the stage. They had a smoky effect that was embellished due to the haze of smoke that filled the facility.

She was not a broken woman, the gazes of men did not bother her as she walked across that stage and towards the long metal pole. Across the room she fixated her gaze on her sister, who was the primary reason she was here and dressed in a gem encrusted, silver bra as well as a thong trimmed with lace.

Tori didn't look, she never liked to watch. Trina didn't blame her, even though she'd become accustomed to this. The lights flashed before her eyes and dozens of hands extended into the sky, each held hundreds of bills.

A voice came over the P.A. system, announcing her entrance. She ignored it, and she ignored the hollering sounds of the men and women who surrounded the stage. Her hands slid through the air, fluid as ever, and her right hand clutched the metal pole firmly.

Trina brought her right knee up and pressed it into the pole, then flung her head back. Her long brown hair flew out behind her, and her mouth slid into a bright smirk. While she didn't like it, she needed to get paid somehow, and her job had become the least of their worries.

It all started three years prior. Or in truth, it had been brewing ever since Tori was born, and steadily grew worse throughout the years, but everything hit a boiling point three years ago. Even now, as she climbed the stripper pole, that final memory would play like yesterday-strengthening the resolve that she and Tori had in order to escape one lifestyle for another.

_"If you two walk out that door, you do not come back. Do you understand me?"_ Her father's words stung her, but rather than keep her in they pushed her further away. Tori left with her since her friends dispersed and went their separate ways.

_"It's your fault," Tori screamed, "You and mom. I'm not surprised she left you for your partner!"_

_ "How dare you. After all that I've done for you?"_

Their dad used his successful career as an excuse to say that he loved his family, when for damn near eighteen years all he ever did was ignore them. Their mother left him just before Tori's graduation and he grew depressed then threw himself more into his work.

He stopped paying for Trina's college, which left her unable to finish her degree. She resolved to leave, and Tori asked her if she could join her. This set off the volcano that lay dormant within their father, and he threatened to cut them off should they leave.

Now they were here in Texas; Dallas of all places, they hadn't heard from their father since the minute they left that door. They lived in a dangerous part of town, and Trina acknowledged it, so her primary concern was the safety of her little sister above all else.

Still, there was more to it than just two sisters trying to find their way through life, much more, and Trina wasn't feeling like uprooting once again.

She reached the top of the pole and threw her head forward, smirking at the crowd. Her muscles tightened as she kept a firm grip on the pole, and then she spread her legs out to the sides, performing a mid-air split.

The cheering increased, and money flew into the air with greater speed. Her eyes trailed towards her sister. Tori was looking away at the door, her hand was anxiously tapping the table.

Trina curled her legs and waist backwards, stretching her feet out and curling them above her head. It was taking all her strength to do this, and she had mere seconds to get her feet to the bar above her, or she would collapse onto the stage and the show would be over.

She stuck the tip of her tongue out from between her lips and shot her feet to the bar, curling her ankles and legs around it.

"This is one hell of a job," she thought to herself, "Thank god children gymnastics was worth something." You had to have some athletic talent to do this job, after all.

After work, she and Tori made their way to the motel room they rented out on a monthly basis. It was all they could afford that they could easily move out of if they had to. "How can you not feel disgusted?" Tori asked as Trina sat down to count her money.

"Because it's a job. I don't sleep around, the place doesn't allow anything more either." It was a strictly hands-off nightclub. Any men that got too touchy with the strippers was promptly thrown out. "It's just until we get enough to pay for college or something."

Tori often got half of what Trina made, but there was an issue with this deal. Trina didn't resent her sister for the problem they had, she resented a man by the name of Keith, and another by the name of Jorge.

Keith was a former boyfriend of Tori's, and a man that wound up getting Tori involved in drugs. Jorge was the dealer. Trina tried to shake Tori of her addiction, she wanted her sister to have a good life and to be able to live one rather than be hooked on something she had no business being involved with.

The issue was that Keith and Jorge had chased them all over the nation. They were the reason they continued to move from place to place, because these were dangerous men.

As Trina counted her money, Tori approached the window and pulled the curtains back a slight amount. Tori had become paranoid as a result of these two men, and as a result of the drug use. "Trina. Duke's out there."

Her eyes shot to the window and her breath rolled slowly across her tongue. "What?" Duke was the third problem and a thorn in her backside. He was the man that helped her get her job at the strip club, and because of that, he felt entitled to a small portion of her money.

"Shit. Stay inside, I'll handle this." She set her money down and approached the door, stopping to peer through the peephole. Duke was alone this time. He stood in western attire, had on a white cowboy hat and dark boots. "He's by himself. Yeah, I can handle this."

"Trina."

"Hush." She opened the door and stepped out slowly. Duke was standing in the parking lot beside his silver Camaro. "Duke, it's so good to see you." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah Katrina." The other problem she had with him was she wanted to be an 'agent' for her, one that would put her in those cheesy internet sex videos. He wanted to turn her to prostitution, and she wasn't having any of that. "How much money did you make tonight?"

"Nothing that you're getting."

He spread his arms out, chuckling with disbelief. "Really?" His hands fell to his waist and his eyes slanted. "Haven't we been through this?" Trina shrugged him off and remained calm.

She knew how to fight from the classes she had many years ago, so she'd always been able to take care of herself. Keith learned that the hard way when he tried to attack Tori back when they were in Seattle.

"Don't forget." Duke pointed at her and raised his voice. "I'm the one keeping Keith and Jorge from finding you and your sister. If I don't get my share, I can make sure there's nowhere you go they can't find you."

"Oh yes." She rolled her eyes and leaned to the right. "Because you have such a handle on gang activity." She didn't care for Duke's 'protection', especially when she was confident enough in her own power. "I've looked after my sister for nearly three years, don't think you scare me."

Duke pulled his hands back around his waist, which moved his jacket enough to reveal a gun. Trina's unwavering glare fell to the gun and her lip twitched into a bright smirk. "Put that gun away Duke, before I kick your ass. Some strippers might be broken and vulnerable, but I'm not. Don't assume I don't know how to get that gun from you before you even realize what happened."

Duke laughed lightly and dropped his arms. "This is why I like you. You're tough as nails and you don't back down, you'll make a man extremely happy one day." She scoffed at him and watched his head drop. "But that's only going to happen if you let people like me help you. You might think you're street-tough, but you've got a sister knee deep in drugs a boyfriend got her involved in. Face it, you need my help."

"I don't associate with gang activity." Duke squinted and pointed at the door, as if to suggest her sister was involved in such activity.

Trina rolled her head to the right and felt a darkness coming over her. "Your sister-"

"I said I do not associate with gang activity. What money I earn goes to my sister and myself, nothing more."

Duke laughed again and started to approach her. "Your sister." She tensed and bared her teeth at him. "Is addicted to drugs, and you're nothing but a stripper." She strengthened her stand and growled as he continued his approach. He lifted his head at the warning, and took a slight step backwards. "What happened to you two? You lose your daddy's favor?"

"If we ever had it to begin with. Yes we're on our own now, but that doesn't mean we have to turn to people like you in order to find our way." The minute she accepts his help, she knew he would only ask for more and more. Duke was as dangerous as Keith and Jorge, if not more.

Trina extended her right forefinger and approached the man, glaring sharply into his eyes. "I'm not giving you money, I'm not participating in your little sex tapes to earn an extra amount, and I'm not selling myself on the streets."

"You are making a grave mistake. All it takes is one phone call to your sister's dealer and he'll know where your motel is at. Your sister will be murdered because you do not accept my help."

"I would die before anyone touches her."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I'll ask you the same if you don't get the hell out of my face." Duke raised his hands and stepped back slowly. Her glare sharpened and anger rushed through her veins like poison, waiting to spew out onto this man. "I'll give you to the count of five before you see how dangerous I can be. Stripper or not, I know how to fight."

Duke clicked his tongue and turned away with a defeated huff. "We'll continue this discussion another time then."

"No. We won't."

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Don't think there aren't people that would take advantage of you. No matter how great a force you think you are, there's always something out there that's bigger. There are people that know your weakness, they know how to hurt you, all they have to do is turn their sights on the girl in that room."

"Whatever." She waited and watched him get into his car and speed off. Once the coast was clear, her shoulders sank and an exhausted breath fell from her lips. "Christ. Wouldn't even have to deal with this guy if Tori hadn't ever met that asshole."

Trina stormed into the door and saw Tori sitting on her bed. The girl looked up from the book she was reading. It looked like she'd just jumped onto the bed, and Trina was fairly certain she heard frenzied footsteps coming from inside.

"You saw everything, didn't you Tori." Tori started to frown and slowly closed her book.

"Are we going to have to move again?"

Trina locked the door and shook her head. They'd moved too much in the last thirty months, so she had no desire to go anywhere else. Besides, the strip joint she worked at now was the best one she'd been.

"No Tori, there's nowhere left to run. We're all done. We're staying here." She looked at the money on the end table. It had been moved. "Tori, did you take any extra money?"

"No." Tori smiled nervously, then reached into her purse with a frown. "Yes…"

"You're not calling Jorge this time, and we're not looking for another dealer, we've had enough with that guy following us around." She understood how hard it was for Tori to quit, and she'd been doing so well since they moved to Texas.

They moved the summer of Tori's eighteenth birthday. The first place they stopped at was Sacramento, where Tori met Keith. Keith was doing dope, he got Tori hooked on it because it gave her 'peace' from the depression she'd slipped into as a result of their father kicking them out.

That pissed Trina off to no end, and when Keith's dealer-Jorge-began dealing to Tori, Trina had to find a job in order to pay. The best thing she thought herself capable of and qualified for was as a stripper, but once an income came in, Jorge demanded more money.

So they fled. Trina managed to break Tori of her connection to the drugs when they reached Seattle, but the girl began craving them and actually called her Jorge. Ever since then, they had to move, and it was Keith that would stalk them.

Dallas was their fifth move, and they met Duke at a bar. He gave Trina the card that sent her to the best strip club in town for her to work, and promised to make sure Keith and Jorge could not find them.

"We need to get you able to work, Tori. I need money to go back to school and finish my degree and you need to be able to have to be able to have a life."

"We have no friends, no family, and we live on the streets. I'm pretty sure having a life isn't going to happen."

"We'll make it work, Tori. We will."

* * *

So there's quite a bit of struggle. We may see Tori's friends in this story but remember they've all moved on with their life. The sisters have their things to struggle with. We will definitely see Mr. Vega, since he is a major player in this tale. The girls are in a bit of a rut but can they manage? They're not involved in gang activity and won't be, but that doesn't mean they don't deal with gang members. That part is clear since it's apparent that Duke is one, and so is Jorge. It can be assumed that Tori's ex that got her hooked on something she's trying to stay off of could also be a gang member. The girls themselves are not and will not be a part of any gang.


	2. More Than a Stripper

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: So appropriate title aside, I do want to assuage anyone that might be curious about the clichéd stripper agenda. I am very aware of the cliché, and that's why I'm trying to avoid that. What you're going to see in Trina is that she is not the same as the image of the stripper with insecurities you see in the movies and all that. I'm doing the best to avoid that cliché. Trust me, I think you'll enjoy it. (Uploading this way early because this chapter is also meant to clarify something for skeptical readers)

* * *

Chapter 2 (More Than a Stripper)

Trina fired off a round of her .45 caliber Smith and Wesson into the target at the Dallas Firing Range. Her father used to take her down to the range when in California and taught her to shoot, so it was a skill she wanted to keep, especially now with danger around every corner.

Her only distress was that she could not carry her weapon while working, but her license to carry allowed her to keep it in her purse. She kept her purse in the backstage lockers.

The smoke from her gun filled her nostrils, causing them to swell and expand. The upper right portion of her lip lifted up and her eyes narrowed at the target sitting several yards away. Her arms were straight and her elbows locked, and her hands grasped the handle with a tight hold.

She fired several more shots and watched as the holes ripped through the target's chest and head. Trina never cared to use a gun but understood how necessary it might be, but it was Tori that didn't like her using a gun at all.

Trina pulled her gun back and lifted the goggles up to rest on her forehead. "Need to work on my aim." Beside her was a woman with long blonde hair up in a bun. This woman was here whenever she was, two days a week. They had similar schedules.

The woman leaned over and separated her lips, but said nothing. Trina smiled at her and waited for the girl to stand upright. "You're here every week and you've got great aim."

"Well my dad used to be a police officer, so he would take me to the range a lot when I was younger."

"Oh." Trina lowered her gun. The woman did the same and leaned back a bit. "Have you ever considered following your dad's work? You might be a great officer." She held her polite smile and slowly shook her head.

It wasn't that she didn't want that kind of work, it was more that she didn't feel she'd be able to. She wasn't confident enough to believe any employer would hire a stripper; not with how judgmental people were.

"I don't have the money to do police academy, unfortunately."

"Oh, well you are a great shot." The woman changed hands with her gun and extended her empty hand. Trina met her with a firm handshake and nodded at her. "I'm Allison Rogers. I'm an instructor down at the police academy, if you ever change your mind…"

"I'll think about it."

She left the range half an hour later, still contemplating Allison's offer. Of all the employers however, she was almost certain the police weren't going to let a _stripper _work for them.

Besides, part of her enjoyed her job. It wasn't enough for a true living, but it was nice. It was also the only way she could think to put her athleticism into practice. She enjoyed another potential side job at the strip club, it was an unofficial one, but her skills in martial arts combat helped give the bouncers at the club a little bit of relief from their jobs.

There were clients that learned the hard way that she was not to be underestimated because of her job.

Later that evening, she put her belongings in the backstage locker and stopped behind the curtain to look at the smoke filled facility. "Smokers everywhere," one girl said from behind. This was a newer stripper, who was a little shorter than her and extremely nervous.

"Just relax and you'll be fine, Candice." Candice was her actual name, so the stripper name the girl had was a lazy one: Candy. Trina actually put more thought into hers, which impressed the manager of the place; _Lethal Flame_, to emphasize that while yes she was hot she could be deadly if touched.

She admitted to feeling a sense of pride whenever she was announced as the hot, and ever lethal flame. The other strippers here, the manager and the bouncers all trusted and treated her with respect, especially knowing that she could handle a client getting out of hand.

"I here there's some tough clients out there. Some guy's having a retirement party, and at least one of the people out there doesn't seem interested in anything but the bar."

"Oh?" She laughed out and curled her lip into a smirk. Either the man was gay or he was forced to be there by the person having a party at a strip club. "Not everyone comes here to watch the dancers, I guess." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked back at Candice.

"Now you follow me. After I'm done dancing, I get off the stage and walk around from table to table, greeting customers." The girl nodded carefully and put her red hair into a similar ponytail.

"There may be some that want a lap dance, this is your money. They're not allowed to touch you, period." This was the girl for her to look after today. She was eighteen, shaky, and appeared horrified by the concept of strutting out on a stage with a hundred or so people watching her. "Just relax and take it easy. Try to watch what I do, but you don't need to mimic me."

"Okay, I understand."

"Remember, if you need anything, you let me know." She smiled at the girl and gave her a quick thumbs-up. "Any trouble, call my name: Trina. I'll come help if I can." Some of the girls didn't look after one another, too interested in their own money to care about the wellbeing of another worker, but she didn't like doing that. "Remember, even though you're a stripper, you deserve to be treated with respect."

"Okay." Candice hugged her for a second and looked up as Trina's stripper name was announced. The girl gasped out. "Oh god I'm so nervous."

"You will be fine."

She exited out to the stage and grabbed the pole with her right hand, then curled her right leg around it. The rush of cheers swelled within her, building her adrenaline.

As she worked the pole, she made sure to scan her surroundings. She wanted to see this man that wasn't watching the dancers. What she saw was startling, however, but she kept her act so as not to arouse suspicion.

A man that looked identical to Tori's old high school teacher was in the center of the room. He had Sikowitz's scruffy beard and robes, but he didn't seem all that interested in the dancers. Rather, he was watching one of the blonde dancers walk by with an expression of boredom. His right hand was tapping the table and his entire body was slumped down as though trying to conceal himself from the women walking the grounds.

Surrounding him were a group of men closer to her age, each laughing and drinking while flirting with some of the strippers. One right next to Sikowitz had a girl sitting in his lap, and the elder man was leaning away from them. His eyes went wide as the girl blew him a kiss, and he quickly turned his head to the bar on his immediate left.

There was a man just a couple years older than Trina seated there with a beer in hand. He had soft brown hair in short spikes, and a strong muscular body. The man spoke to the elder with an apologetic expression. This younger man looked about the same size as the bouncers at the door, and from what Trina could see, every stripper in the club was watching him.

After a while into her routine, in which she was climbing to the top of the pole and using every muscle in her upper body to hold onto it while extending and curling her legs in an acrobatic motion, she kept an eye on this man at the bar.

One of the strippers, now the sixth or seventh girl, walked up to him and sat beside him. He waved her off, but she placed her hand on his thigh and leaned into him. This caused him to lean away from her.

It was an amusing display, and it intrigued her. Most men that came into the club took more of an interest. Even when the people at the table motioned for him to join them and a stripper, he ignored them.

Although he didn't mind talking to the bartender.

At the end of Trina's routine, she hopped off the stage and begun her approach to the bar. She passed the man that looked like Sikowitz, astonished that he still hadn't spotted her-but he was still glaring at the boys around him.

She took her seat beside the man and watched him pull his beer bottle towards his lips. "Great," he grunted, "Another one." She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned over the bar, her fingers curled into her palms and her lips tightened together.

"At least buy me a drink? I've worked up quite a sweat." The man glanced at her and shrugged. When he didn't look to her breasts, she was surprised. She glanced at the bartender, Kelly, and motioned her head towards the man. "I've noticed you have been turning away some of the others. I'm curious about that."

The man ordered a margarita at her request, and Kelly immediately went into making one. "I'm here making sure my uncle doesn't have a panic attack." He pointed to the man seated at the table. "We came back to Texas to visit my mother, and I've got a bunch of friends that still live here. They thought it'd be a great idea to use my uncle's retirement as an excuse to throw a party and attend a strip club."

"Oh, I see. So you don't even want to be here?"

"No offense, but strip clubs really aren't my thing." He spun around and slid his elbows over the top of the bar. "Not Uncle Erwin's either. Obviously." Trina glanced to the elder man and chuckled.

"Poor guy." The elder man turned his eyes onto her, and then froze. His eyebrows rose slowly and his lips separated. She looked at the man beside her and reached for her margarita. "Your uncle reminds me of someone my sister and I once knew. An old teacher, Mr. Sikowitz."

Jason sipped his beer slowly, not reacting until he set the bottle down on the bar. "He is Mr. Sikowitz." Her heart stopped and she shot a look at the teacher. "I'm Jason Tyler…thanks for not touching me, by the way. I was getting tired of it."

"You have a problem with strippers, Jason?" Trina turned to the bar and he shook his head.

"No, I have a problem with people invading my personal space." Trina nodded, understanding this. After several seconds of staring, Sikowitz propelled himself from the table and ran for the bathroom.

Her lips slid into a smirk. As amusing as it was, she was terrified seeing her sister's old sister here, but it couldn't be helped now. "You can call me Trina. I'm a little surprised you're not staring at-"

"Do you _want_ me to stare at your breasts?" He raised an eyebrow at her and pulled his lips back into a frown. "I see them, don't get me wrong, I'm straight yes…but what? You want me to compliment you on a body part?" She laughed out and turned partially towards him.

This man was impressive, and a definite first. "Most guys that come here do, it's usually expected."

"Oh, well forgive me, you have nice breasts." He rolled his eyes and brought the beer to his lips. His biceps tensed up and his brow furrowed as he gulped down the drink. "It's a body part. Sorry if I seem a little combative."

"No, I understand." A lot of people assumed, and were generally right, that female strippers had little confidence in their own body and felt like they weren't worth anything if they didn't get complimented. "Some girls are insecure about their bodies, so a job as a stripper validates them. To me, it's just a job where I can make some money, nothing more. I respect and am fully comfortable in my own skin."

"That's good." Jason curled the right corner of his lip up and pointed to the stripper pole. "I _do_ however want to compliment you on your athletic moves. You've got some good skill there."

She put her hand to her chest, grinning brightly. "Thank you." She brought her margarita straw to her lips and took a small sip of the drink. "I took martial arts classes when I was a kid and throughout my teens. My dad was also a cop, so he taught me to fight and taught me how to handle a gun."

"Impressive!"

"I know, right? I'm not at all what people expect." She threw her ponytail over her shoulder and smiled when Jason turned his curious gaze onto her. "What about you? Clearly you're not a guy that frequents nightclubs."

"I do have an image to maintain, but hey, I live in California not Texas." He shrugged and set the beer down beside her margarita glass. "I'm a personal trainer, and a martial arts instructor on the side." She jerked her head back and hummed her surprise. "I think it's important to respect the human body and show respect to others…so, again, I apologize if I came off as gruff. I didn't know if you were going to try what the others did."

"No, don't worry, I get it." She knew everyone had boundaries, even men. Not every man came to a strip club for the sex, though it was rare for them not to. She tried to respect that, and when approaching someone, she always made sure to watch how they reacted to dancers before her. "Besides, I wouldn't start touching someone when they turned down others before me."

"Thanks. No lap dances then." He smirked once and she started to laugh.

"No lap dances, but I'm always happy to take the drink. How long will you and your uncle be in town for?"

"I'm not sure." Jason crossed his arms and stared at his friends with a deep contemplative look. Trina followed his gesture and chortled at them. Each friend had a half-naked stripper in their lap, one arm around their waist, and a glass of beer in their other hand. "I thought this club had a hands-off policy."

"We do, but there are certain exceptions. They're fine as long as their hands don't go below the waist."

"Ah…." He shook his head and raised up his broadened shoulders. "So we might be here for a month or two, maybe more. Uncle Erwin's retired now and I've finished up my last year at the University of California, so we haven't seen mom in a while."

"Oh, that's nice. You have your degree, then?"

"Bachelors of medicine, yes. I could be a physical therapist if I wanted. What about you?"

"I'm trying to save up to get back into school. It's really a long story." Trina glanced over and smiled at him. She felt a strange connection to him, one that she didn't quite understand. The fact that they were both mutually interested in martial arts was something she really liked. "So, um I know you don't like strip clubs, but this talk was nice."

Jason smiled back and reached for his beer. "It was. It was good to meet you, Trina."

She tucked her hair over her ear and bit on her lower lip. "Maybe I'll see you around?" His thin eyebrows pushed up the skin of his forehead and he slowly turned to her. "It's nice talking to someone else into martial arts."

"I don't know, maybe. This really isn't my scene, and my uncle is…" Jason looked at the bathroom and Trina followed his gaze just in time to see Sikowitz racing out of the room and out of the club. "Probably not coming back here." Jason then chuckled and brought his beer to his lips. "I'll think about it. No promises though, you intrigue me."

"I intrigue you?"

"Not met that many strippers in my lifetime, and those that I have certainly haven't just sat down and had a simple conversation without trying to weed me out of money."

Trina laughed again and slowly stood from the stool. "Well, I'm glad. There's more to me than just being a stripper, you know." Just then she heard Candice calling her name. She looked to the private rooms and frowned at the girl's distress. "Speaking of which, I'll be right back…"

Trina approached the private room where Candice was screaming for a drunken client to let her go, and was there before the bouncers. She threw open the curtains, screaming at the man. "If you're smart you'll release her." The man turned his greasy face to her and snorted.

"This is my dance, I'm paying for it."

"We don't let you touch the dancers here. Don't make me remove you." Her stomach flipped over when she saw the drool and crumbs around the man's mouth. Her disgust turned to a sneer once the man released Candice.

Candice ran behind Trina. She could hear the girl's knees and teeth clattering together, and felt the vibrations of her trembling body. The man stood up and flashed a dangerous smirk. "What are you going to do? You're just some dumb whore."

Trina clenched her fists and cracked her neck to the right. "Repeat that again, and I'll make sure you can't have kids."

"Bitch." The man scoffed at her, then began to lunge. His eyes filled with rage, and his shout echoed into the air.

Thinking fast, she jumped to the side and let him crash into the wall behind her. When he stumbled backwards, she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him towards the lobby. He let out a violent scream and caught himself with his hands.

"You fucking whore." The man shot up and threw a punch towards her. She ducked under his arm and thrust her closed fist into his bulbous belly fat. The man's eyes widened and his cheeks puffed up. "Shit."

Remembering a move that her father taught her a long time ago, she jumped up and grabbed his wrists while the man was too stunned to react. In a swift motion, she twisted his arms over and behind his back, slammed him into the ground, and jabbed his knee into his lower back.

The man struggled beneath her as she held him down. "Call me a whore again you fat pig. Touch my friend, touch my coworkers, and you're done here." The bouncers rushed over and she pulled her hair from her face, smirking with pride. "He's all yours."

They pulled the man up and she looked at the bar. Jason was watching with his jaw agape and his eyebrows high on his forehead. Trina let out a quick huff and turned to Candice, who was also staring at her in shock. "You okay, Candice?"

"Y-Yeah, I…thanks." Candice threw her arms around her in a tight embrace that caused her to cough. She smiled slowly and hugged her back, then made eye contact with Jason. She mouthed that she hoped she might run into him again, and his mouth spread into a smirk.

She saw the front doors open and then Sikowitz's head popped in. Jason looked at his uncle and stood from the bar when the man motioned for him to leave. As Jason approached the door, he stopped to look back at Trina, still smiling.

She didn't know why she felt good about that. Maybe it was due to the lack of genuine friends she had other than some of the girls at the club. There wasn't anyone here that had the same interests as her. While they were busy painting nails and talking about how to get a customer to spend more money on them, she wanted to talk about other things.

Now here comes Jason, someone with a mutual interest in something she actually liked. Trina's smile increased as she watched the man leave with his uncle; her curiosity and interest was definitely piqued.

* * *

So what are your thoughts as you see this. Trina kicks major ass, and Jason is probably going to come back and talk to her after this. Maybe she and Tori will have some luck yet. Trina's capable, and she doesn't have a lot of insecurity, her greatest problem is pride, however. Perhaps she should take up a job as a bouncer instead? Haha.


	3. Supporting Each Other

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Supporting Each Other)

"He almost saw me, I can't believe he almost saw me." Tori rubbed her face nervously and groaned while following Trina into the mall. "What was Mr. Sikowitz doing in a strip club in _Texas?"_ Trina laughed.

The entire night before, and much of this morning, Tori had been in a state of shock. Trina found it more amusing than annoying. "His sister, I think, lives in town here. He was celebrating his retirement, and his nephew's friends decided to take advantage of that and bring him to a strip club. Poor guy saw me, so I don't think he'll be getting that image out of his head for a while."

Tori put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. "I'm glad I ran out of his line of sight." Tori could easily handle herself, and had her own places she liked to go. It wasn't necessary to watch after her on a constant basis, but at night, the girl preferred to be at the club where her sister worked.

"So, you went to the range yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

Tori swept her hair over her ear and glanced to her purse. Inside, she had a small Taurus 738 TCP handgun. Trina taught Tori to shoot and carry, despite the girl not liking guns, but in a city like Dallas it was necessary for a young girl to have protection. It was the same value David tried to instill on her when she was younger.

"Do you want to go to the shooting range later, Tori?" She pulled her purse strap over her shoulder and smiled brightly at her sister. "It might be nice to blow off some steam."

"You know I don't like shooting it, Trina. I don't like touching it unless I really have to."

She put her arm around Tori's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. "I know." To their right was a standard clothing shop. They had plenty of dresses and other outfits, so they didn't need to shop. They were just there to spend some time together. "So Sikowitz has a nephew with some common interests."

"Jason? I saw you talking to him last night."

"You know him?"

"Know of him. Saw him at Sikowitz's place that time we did the sleepover thing." Tori adjusted her purse strap. The girl peered down the crowded hallway and scrunched her nose at the crowd. "Anyway, Cat broke character and dragged him out of the place. She told us later he wasn't that interested in a date or anything, so he wound up turning her down. I think she was too young for him."

"Too young? How old is the guy?"

"Like twenty-four, I think. Two years older than you." She was shocked, but pleased to hear his age. He seemed like a mature and intelligent man, and she truly did hope he'd swing by the club again so they could talk. "He didn't strike me as the type to go to strip clubs either."

"He's not. He's into martial arts, though!" Her eyes lit up with joy. Tori smirked knowingly and shook her head at her. "I didn't think I'd find someone that had that in common with me. I love all things martial arts."

"I know, believe me I know. Dad taught you some hand to hand combat moves too, right?"

"Yeah, he knows a little bit of _Krav Maga_, and he tried to teach me. A lot of police officers are adept at combat techniques."

"You have to be, really. I'm just surprised you didn't become a bouncer instead of a stripper." Trina's cheeks burned red and she started to laugh. "What? There are some clubs that would hire a lady bouncer."

"Having that versatility gives me more money." It was true, customers at the club actually paid more money when they saw her moves. She didn't know why it was, perhaps it was some sort of heroine fantasy being acted out in their minds. "Why dream about Lara Croft naked when you have the next best thing, right?"

"Oh god. I have to see my sister half-nude almost every night."

"Well, you don't _have _to."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah because I really want to be alone in the dusty motel room late at night." The girl shuddered and hurried ahead. "There's a lot to do in this city at night, but god help me if I don't want to walk around by myself at night."

"Perfectly understandable, Tori."

Tori was the same way in Los Angeles, she hated to walk around the big city by herself when the moon was high. There were too many dangers out there. Trina didn't mind, she never had. Mainly since she could protect herself and didn't scare easily.

"Trina look over here." Tori pointed at a window display. The mannequin was clad in a vibrant red dress with lacy trim and a flowering bottom. Her purse was an expensive Chanel. Then on the feet of the mannequin were two flashy red heels.

It was a beautiful display, and she would love to own the dress and the purse, but they didn't have the money. "What about it?" She walked up to the window, smiling at the dress, but frowning at the price sign. "Selling the outfit with the purse and the shoes. Almost a thousand."

Tori pressed her palms against the window and dropped her forehead to it, groaning softly. "Remember when we had money to afford stuff?" Trina chuckled once and pulled Tori back from the window. "I'm actually missing dad."

"We're fine without him."

"We would be in college, I would never have met that prick…" Tori walked over to a nearby bench and fell onto it. She threw her hand out with a sigh. "You wouldn't be a stripper."

"Nothing wrong with being a stripper. I'm proud of it, actually." Perhaps not proud so much as she enjoyed it. She liked the spotlight still, and stripping was the best form of entertainment that people watched, and her club was safer than a lot of nightclubs.

Trina sat down next to Tori and gently rubbed her back. "Tell you what, one day when we have money, I'll buy you that dress."

"No. It costs too much." Tori set her chin in her hands and her eyes slid up towards the dress. "You were approached by an instructor of a police academy?"

"Yeah." She pulled her hand away and shrugged. "I'm not following up on that." Tori's eyes went large and she twisted towards her, gasping loudly.

"Why not? You should! You'd be great!"

"The problem is I'm a stripper." It wasn't illegal to be a stripper, and while employers were not supposed to discriminate, but still many police departments might not hire a former stripper. It wouldn't be impossible because she had a clean background, but it certainly wouldn't be easy. "I mean yeah I've heard of ex-strippers becoming cops if they have a clean enough history, but it's difficult and there'd probably be a lot of suspicion because strippers with a clean history are also hard to find…"

"By clean record what do you mean?"

"No criminal activity, no history of drugs-"

"Oh, that kills you." She raised an eyebrow and Tori dropped her head. "You have a sister who has a drug problem, Trina." There was also the fact that while she didn't want to have to move again, she wasn't sure if Dallas was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

Part of her wanted to go back to Los Angeles one day.

"I don't think your drug problem would hinder me that much. Besides, you're trying to get better." She leaned back a bit and looked towards the ceiling. Tori seemed more than troubled, so she wanted to think of a way to make the girl feel better.

She still loved to sing, and there were several places she could sing at, but most of them required that she be twenty one. Of course, Tori's twenty-first birthday wasn't until summer. Then the places that let people sing under twenty-one was so filled with juveniles that she knew Tori would feel out of place.

Hell, the only reason the club let Tori in was because Trina worked there. "I think the café down the street has open mic night." Tori perked up at the mention of karaoke. "If you'd rather go there."

"I think I would. The mall just has too many things we can't afford. I get tired of looking at stuff I can't afford." They had to budget their expenses, it was unfortunate but needed.

At the café, Trina watched with pride as Tori sung into the mic. The girl was walking across the stage and she had an amazing glow that radiated from her. By now Tori had sung about three songs, and while she didn't want to stop her, she knew other customers wanted to sing.

Towards the end of the current song, Tori spun and made eye contact. Trina smiled at her and raised her hand, motioning her over. "Come on Tori, let someone else sing." Tori's eyebrows shot up and she looked apologetically at the others.

"Sorry. I get carried away sometimes." She put the microphone back on the stand and hurried to the table. Her shoulders sank. "Sorry Trina, it's still so easy to get caught up."

Trina placed her right hand over Tori's and smiled reassuringly at her sister. "You miss it." She understood how easy it was to let the old hobby take hold. For Tori, moments like these were reminiscent of happier times, and it was the same for Trina as well. "I miss it too. You could sing around the motel room some more if you like."

"It's really not the same." Tori pulled her hand away and curled it under her chin. "I wish I never met Keith, never got involved with that crap. I wish I knew he was in some stupid gang." Tori dropped her forearms on the table, then moved her forehead down on them, groaning lightly.

Trina flashed a sad smile and gently rubbed the girl's back. She had no way of knowing at the time, and honestly neither had Beck and Andre. Beck and Andre had once been friends with Keith, and they introduced the man to Tori.

The couple hit it off well until Trina began to notice money disappearing and her sister acting more like a drug addict than her normal self. "You ever wonder what they're all up to?"

"What?" Tori lifted her head and raised up an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your old friends."

"Not really." Tori pursed her lips and looked to the side, then shrugged. "I guess. I mean I miss them, a lot, but there's nothing I can do about it. When Keith came out as a drug addict and gang member, Beck and Andre stopped coming around. I drove them off too because I would fight them when they tried to get me away from Keith…"

"Oh."

"They gave up on me. All of them did." Tori sucked in a heavy breath and closed her eyes. "Even Dad did. You didn't, I guess that's why I'm still here." Trina gave Tori a gentle squeeze on her right forearm and leaned over, kissing the top of her sister's head. "I don't want to talk about them right now, okay?"

"I understand."

"So." Tori lifted her right arm and perched her head onto her hand. "Do you really want to talk to this guy? I mean, I know he's Mr. Sikowitz's nephew but…I don't feel anything wrong with him, I just think pulling somebody else into our life could be harmful to them."

Trina tapped her foot on the ground and looked up at the door to the establishment. "I know." She hated having her back to doors, since she could never watch and see who was coming or going. "But Jason and I have a common interest it seems like."

"Do you think he'll honestly show up? You said that Jason described strip clubs as not being his 'scene' or something."

Recalling how astonished he looked when she took out that dangerous customer the night before; the impressed and amazed look in his eyes still resonated deeply in her heart. "Oh, I think we'll see him again."

Tori's eyes fell and her voice grew deathly quiet. "Maybe he won't abandon us like everyone else."

After taking in her sister's sorrow, Trina carefully took Tori's hand and looked into her mournful gaze. "No matter what happens, we'll always have each other. Okay?" Tori's lips curled into a smile. "No matter what, we can handle anything together."

"I still say we call Dad. I mean, Duke wants your money because he got you that stripper job, Jorge's out there trying to find us to get me back to drugs so that we'll pay him money, and then there's Keith. Dad can protect us."

"Dad abandoned us. I can protect us just the same."

"I hope you're right, sis. I really do, because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Trina smiled as tears lined up at her lower eyelids. She gently squeezed Tori's hand and maintained strong eye contact. Tori's body relaxed and her tiny smile started to grow. They didn't need to say anything to express how much they cared for and trusted one another, it was a given.

Truly they had to face the world together and stay strong, they had to manage where they could survive. "I can't lose you too, Trina. I might be able to make it on my own, but you're all I have. We're all we have."

"I know it's dangerous out there, but try not to worry so much. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of us."

"Yeah, I'm holding you to that…"

* * *

So we're learning a little more about what happened in the past, and it seems to center around this former boyfriend of Tori's. The sisters have an unspoken bond, which is a good thing. So what are your thoughts?


	4. Respect to Earn

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Respect to Earn)

After about two weeks, Trina still kept her eye on the bar and doors of the club, hoping to see Jason walking in. Hour upon hour, she was anxious to see him. Her coworkers were aware of her interest in the guy, since she'd told everyone he had some common interests and she'd like to make a friend.

No one had any objections, and a handful of the strippers agreed to not invade his personal space as he didn't hold an interest in such.

Jason had been by a couple of times, and they spoke a little while each time, but it wasn't much. She was getting closer to him, and she was beginning to find herself more and more eager to see him.

Her time on the stage was met with M.C. Hammer's _Can't Touch This_ song. It was difficult at first to dance to the rhythm of the music, but eventually she got it.

Trina slid down the pole with her back against it, crouching with her legs outwards. She swept her hands to her knees and threw her head back, smirking as she did so.

Money flew to her feet, and one customer tried to reach out for her. She pulled back and waved a finger at the man. "No touch," she whispered.

Her eyes lifted to one of the tables in the back where Tori was waiting with a glass of water. Of course the bouncers let Tori in because she was Trina's sister, but that didn't mean Kelly was giving out drinks at the bar to people who were underage, even if they were one of the coworker's siblings.

As the music and dance routine continued, the front doors opened up. Trina was now leaning away from the pole. She turned her eyes to the door and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Jason walking in. His eyes connected with hers for a moment. Other strippers in the house looked at Jason, but walked away knowing they weren't getting anywhere with him tonight.

Jason turned and walked to the bar. With him was a very annoyed man about his age. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a brown cowboy hat. He wasn't one of the friends that she'd seen with Jason the other day, and he didn't look too pleased to be here tonight.

After the dance was finished, she made a beeline for the two men. She overheard Jason's friend talking about how he would rather be shooting pool than hanging at a club.

"We have a billiards table in the VIP lounge upstairs." Trina sat beside Jason and watched the friend flinch. "You have to pay extra for that, though. Obviously." The man looked at Jason and leaned into him.

"Jason buddy, there's a stripper sitting right next to you." Trina crossed her legs and folded her hands on top of her upper knee. Jason chuckled once and motioned to her.

"This is the woman I told you about, Travis." Travis's mouth moved into a circle and he tipped his hat at Trina. Jason ordered a round of drinks and Kelly went to work. He leaned back and glanced over. "You'll have to excuse my friend, he's a pool shark, not frequenter of nightclubs."

"He brought me along because he didn't want to drive into Dallas on his own," Travis replied, "Traffic is hell coming and going. Also, he wanted me to meet you." Travis looked at the stairs across the way and pursed his lips. "You say there's a billiards table upstairs? Uh, how much would I pay to get up there and play?"

He was eager, but she didn't know if he'd manage to scrape up enough. "It's a hundred for the night." His shoulders dropped and he shot an accusing glare at Jason. "So, where are you two driving in from?"

"Bedford." Trina raised her eyebrows and grabbed the margarita Kelly placed before her. "You know, the HEB area? Hurst, Euless, Bedford."

"Yeah, I haven't been down in that area, but I know where it's at. We have a few girls that come from there." Bedford wasn't a small town, it was part of the Mid-Cities area that also included Louisville, Henrietta, and so on. It was in the middle of what Trina called the triangle-20 minutes outside of Dallas on one side, Fort Worth on the other, and Arlington.

From what she understood it was peaceful, and much less dangerous than Dallas was. She wanted to drive out and see what it was like, but could never find the time. "So why Bedford?"

"That's actually where my mother is. The only reason we were here the other night was because a couple of my friends lived in Dallas and couldn't make the drive, so we made the drive to them."

"I see." A stripper started to approach Travis from behind. The girl looked at Trina as if asking for permission. Travis was now clutching his beer with a tight hold and was talking to Kelly, he didn't appear interested in the strippers. She raised a hand and shook her head, her lips fell into a straight line and her shoulders rose.

"How's Mr. Sikowitz doing? Still horrified?"

"To a degree." He chortled and took a sip of his beer. "He said he recognized you as the sister of one of his students, and he wishes we never brought him here." Jason set the beer down and twisted towards her. "So, where did you learn to fight like you did the other night?"

"My dad primarily taught me combat techniques, but I've also been in martial arts classes since I was a little girl." She motioned to the backstage area and smirked. "Dad also taught me to shoot a gun." Jason's eyebrows rose and Travis looked over, stunned.

"Are you sure you're a stripper?" Travis asked. She laughed. "The way Jason describes it, and now you, you sound more like a bouncer." As he said this, one of Trina's managers that worked there walked by. He was a tall man with thick brown hair and bushy eyebrows that framed the top of his soft eyes.

The man turned to her and the others. "You're not wrong there," he said with a smirk, "One of our best girls and she can handle the customers as well as our bouncers can." Blood shot to her cheeks and she slowly ran her hand across her neck. "Trina, there's something I'd like to discuss with you when you have the time."

"Am I in trouble?" She dropped her hand and looked at Jason and Travis. She wasn't sure if it was good to have a friend come over and talk to the strippers during their work hour, but this was the only way so far that she knew to get in touch with Jason.

The man shook his hand in the air and flashed a smile. "No, nothing like that. Just when you have the time."

"Okay sir." The man left and Trina turned towards Jason. "That's our chief manager, Raymond. He's like our father here, if you want to look at it that way. Takes care of us girls and makes sure we're alright. This place is staffed full with bouncers, so much that I think if you make one wrong move you'll have one on you in about three seconds."

"That's good." Jason took another drink and furrowed his brow. "We're not keeping you from work, are we?"

"No you're fine as long as I've got my drink." Jason chuckled in reply. Trina studied him close. She was wondering how long he'd been into martial arts, among other things, but she didn't know if he wanted her to pry or not. She was known for her boldness. "So, you've been into martial arts how long?"

"Most of my life. Became a black-belt in my later teens."

Travis leaned forward, looking past Jason. "What's someone like you doing working as a stripper?" He asked. Jason sighed and started to apologize for his friend, but Trina cut him off. She wasn't offended by the question, although she didn't really want to get into all the personal details.

"At the time, I didn't see what opportunities I had." She also didn't feel confident in her ability to do anything. There were some problems created by her sister's friends always telling her how bad she was as a person. By the time she got past the doubts they put in her mind, she was already working as a stripper.

"I started working as a stripper, found I could put my athletic skills to use, and I enjoyed it. Still do."

"There are so many things you could do with that though! Does it pay better than the alternatives?"

"Um…" She curled her fingers on the table and Jason quickly apologized for his friend's question. Her heart sank for a moment and she shook her head. "No need to apologize. It varies, actually. You might think we get paid on the hour, but we don't get paid to dance. It all depends on the customer."

Strippers as a rule didn't like to discuss salary, but she didn't mind if she was comfortable enough. There are times when strippers may have to pay the manager to work there or pay the bouncer for house fees, or even share tips with the DJ. A stripper could take a double shift and earn more on one night than usual.

That said, there were some months she could take only a thousand home, there were other months where she'd make close to three thousand. Some made more, depending on the number of hours they worked in a given month.

"For me, I tend to work around ninety hours a month, but I can work more than that. The highest I've done is one hundred hours a month, and with that I had about three thousand I brought home. The lower scale I took about eighty-five hours and brought home about two thousand."

If she had to put annual salary in, she'd say it was somewhere between the range of 23,000 to 33,000.

"I could potentially make more money as a bouncer, that's true." She tucked a strand of hair over her ear and looked towards the bar, recalling the offer made by Allison at the shooting range. "And as a police officer, I'd make much more."

"Police officer?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Trina smiled and quickly nodded.

"I'm at the shooting range on a regular basis. An instructor at the police academy was there and gave me her number, but I'm not sure how well my chances of actually being a police officer are."

"You shouldn't have a problem," Travis replied, "I know there are ex strippers that are police officers. So, if you wanted to be one, go for it." The man looked back to the stairs, still eager to shoot a game of pool. "One hundred to play a game?"

"Yeah, but you probably don't want to go up there anyway." Diego "Duke" Martinez got her a job at Dallas's most upscale club because he was a VIP lounge member. He frequented the club on a regular basis and was a crafty billiards player himself, while he never showed his face downstairs, Trina couldn't be sure whether or not he was upstairs. "Remember you're at a strip club, there's not a lot of good people here."

"Yeah, I'd rather shoot at _Pockets_." She pursed her lips and leaned towards him. This was a hall she hadn't heard of before. Travis slung his elbow over the edge of the bar and sighed. "It's a pool bar on the corner of Industrial and Airport Freeway. Some say it's part of Euless, some say it's part of Bedford, but I don't care. I go there all the time."

Jason agreed and pushed his now empty bottle to the side. "Yeah, now that I'm visiting, Travis and I go to shoot pool over there pretty regularly." Her heart jumped to her throat and her lips curled up. She had an idea that perhaps she could meet them there one day, but she didn't have an opportunity that she could think of that would enable her to attend.

"I like billiards. I'm not that good, but I like it."

"We could teach you sometime." Jason's head jerked back at his friend's statement and he looked over as Travis grinned and smacked his arm. "Jason and I are over there every weekend, almost all day Saturday, Friday evenings and Sunday afternoons. Sometimes Mondays and Wednesdays. I'm a pool addict, sorry."

Jason crossed his arms. "Travis." Travis smirked at his friend, leaning towards him. "Did I say you could invite her to our pool games?" Travis laughed and Trina raised her eyebrows.

"You're thinking it man, I can see it in you. Stripper or not, she caught your attention. Why the hell would you voluntarily come to a strip club? I doubt you want to make this a regular habit if you're interested in getting to know someone."

"Still. It's not like we know her." Jason dropped his shoulders and looked at Trina with a subtle smile. She lifted her head to him and carefully tucked her hair back. "Can't be all that bad, though." A blush spread across her cheeks.

"I promise I'm not dangerous or insane." She smirked back at him and he laughed. It was easy to joke about such things, especially when Dallas was not a safe town. "I do have a question, if you don't mind my prying, Travis." Travis shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "You're not into the strippers either, it seems like. Why?"

"Unlike my best friend over here who has too much of a moral center." Jason rolled his eyes and glared at Travis. Travis laughed out, then continued on. "I've got a girlfriend."

"There are a lot of guys that come in here that are married or dating. Women too."

Travis's mouth tightened and small stress lines spread from his thin lips. "Yeah, well those people are shit who have no sense of respect for themselves or the people they're with." Her eyes flicked out to the side where she saw another stripper coming towards them. Travis spotted her too and narrowed his eyes when the girl got close to him. "No thank you. I'm seeing someone." He tipped his hat and spoke with a polite tone, much to Trina's surprise.

"Well at least you're civilized about it."

"Pays to be civil with people." The stripper turned her attention to Jason and pointed at him. Jason turned to look at the girl and politely refused as well. "My girl's not exactly thrilled that I joined Jason on this trip, but we explained circumstances…"

Trina put her hands to her hips and flashed a devious smirk. "What does she think that Jason's talking to a stripper?" She was well aware of the stigma associated with her profession.

"She doesn't care since we said it was just talking," Jason answered calmly. "Her words were to treat the girl like a human being and not a piece of meat." He smirked teasingly and Trina covered her growing smile with her hand. "I think I've done pretty well so far."

"I think so. If I can be honest, I like that we have something in common. It's been a while since I've talked to anybody that had mutual interests." She smiled at him and leaned back. "I appreciate you not judging me on my profession. No woman likes being defined by her profession, and that goes for strippers too."

"Of course."

"Well. I'm not going to keep you any longer, and Raymond wanted to speak to me about something." Trina looked down at her body and was suddenly overcome with a shyness. She'd been aware Jason was seeing her in such a skimpy outfit, but she hadn't really thought about it until now. "Um, I think you can see I don't have like paper or anything…"

"Why?"

"I wanted to write something down." She looked up to Kelly and called her over. "Can I get a pad and pen?" Kelly walked over with her own pad and pulled the pen from her apron. The woman looked at her with concern and set the items down.

Kelly knew Trina wouldn't just give her personal information out to anybody, so Jason had to be special. Still, the bartender was protective of the dancers. While Trina wrote down her phone number, Kelly turned to look at Jason, pointing at him. "Don't talk down to this one," she advised.

Trina's blush increased and she pushed the pad to Jason. He picked it up carefully and studied it as though it were a strange device he'd never seen before. "You're giving me your number?"

She inhaled slowly and folded her arms across her chest in an ill-fated attempt to cover herself. Normally she didn't care who saw her this way, so this was a new and unfamiliar feeling for her, and it frightened her.

"I hope you don't think less of me for it. It's just that I think you're a good guy and I'd like to talk outside of the club." She smiled hopefully and met his unwavering eyes. "We have some common interests, so maybe this could be a friendship to start? If you don't mind being friends with someone that works as a stripper."

"Why would _that_ be an issue?"

"I don't know. Some people are turned off by it."

"I don't mind." He tucked the paper into his shirt pocket and shrugged. "I might call when I have some time, and like Travis said…if you're in Bedford, or even Hurst and Euless, stop by _Pockets_…we'll probably be there."

The two men got up and left after saying their farewells. Trina glanced down at her outfit and sighed. Her bra size was a 34B, so she wore a smaller size on purpose, as many of the dancers did, and she had on a thong that was very revealing. So fortunately, Jason wasn't staring, but she couldn't get past that newfound self-conscious feeling.

"So what was that about?" Kelly asked. Trina's head shot up and she uncrossed her legs. "I never thought I'd see the day _you_ gave somebody your information."

"I just um, I can tell he's a good guy and I'd rather talk to him outside of this setting. I know he's uncomfortable with strip clubs, and I'm sitting here…with almost everything showing, and-"

"Since when does that bother you, sweetie?"

"I don't know. It's never bothered me before." She turned fully towards Kelly and closed her eyebrows together. "I don't want him to have to see me like this on a regular basis or anything, I don't know why that bothers me."

"You said he was uncomfortable with strip clubs. Maybe you don't want to force him to see you nearly nude every time he talks to you?"

"Maybe." She ran her hand over her shoulder and saw Raymond in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, there's Ray." She called out to him and waved him over. Raymond smiled at her and sat down next to her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yes." Ray reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small business card. "I want you to visit-just visit-our sister location." She hummed curiously as he set the card down in front of her.

"Why?" Trina picked up the card and read it. It was a place called _Bare Babes_ and it was off of Industrial Blvd, and just in the crossover into the city of Euless. "This is the topless bar?"

She'd heard of the location. It was managed by a close friend of Raymond's, a woman by the name of Monica. She didn't know much about the place, but what she heard through the grapevine was only positive.

"I'd like you to scout it out. Have a talk with Monica and just let me know how they're doing." Raymond folded his arms on the bar and looked up at the game on the television. "I'm in charge of all the clubs that are in my network, so I have to check in on a regular basis. This weekend I'm taking my daughter to her dance recital, so I can't make my routine checkup."

"So you want me to see what's going on there?"

"Yes. Just see if it's kept up to snuff, make sure Monica's doing right by her girls. She usually does, I've never had any problems with her. Make sure the drink sales are good, and that nothing's going on that shouldn't be."

"Why me? Why not one of the bouncers? Don't you usually have them make routine runs from time to time?"

"Yeah, but you're detailed. I just want you to check out this bar, they're not as top-notch as us, but they're one of the best clubs in the Mid-Cities area. If not the best in that area."

"Oh." She smiled politely and pushed the card into her bra. "Okay, I'll do that this weekend. Tori might like getting out of Dallas for a while too.

"Thanks, I know I can count on you." Raymond pat her shoulder, then walked off. She turned back to Kelly and sighed; she needed to get back to working.

* * *

So Trina seems to be attracted to something, she hasn't been attracted to anyone for some time but like months to a flame. It was a good conversation. Well, what are your thoughts through this?


	5. Change of Luck

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Change of Luck)

In the motel room they rented, Trina was on the phone already with Jason, and debating over their favorite martial artist movie stars. "No, Jackie Chan is better." Trina held the phone between her shoulder and ear while she carefully painted her toenails. "Only he could make a drunken fighter make sense."

Jason laughed deeply. "Yeah, but Jet Li's stayed true to classical martial arts films, Jackie's been moving away from those." She pulled her hands from her foot and moved the phone to her other ear so she could focus on the nails on her other foot. "Although, I won't argue this: Bruce Lee is and was always the best."

She lifted her head up and flashed a grin. "I'll agree. He was the king."

"Yeah, he even went up against Chuck Norris in a film. I can't hear that enough from Travis-Travis and his girlfriend are avid fans of _Walker Texas Ranger_. Have you heard of that show?"

"A little."

"I'm sick of hearing about it." She laughed again and glanced to the bathroom. The water was still running, unsurprisingly as Tori took longer showers these days than she did when they were younger. "Sick of hearing about Chuck Norris too. I can do a roundhouse kick better than he can."

There was a pause, followed by someone talking in the background. Trina straightened her leg out on her bed and pressed her back against the wall. She took the phone in her hand and waited patiently for the speaker to finish.

Jason came back to the phone a minute later, clearing his throat. "Hey Trina, my uncle wants to say something. Are you okay with that?"

She was reluctant to talk to Mr. Sikowitz, but didn't mind. After he saw her at the club, the least she could do was put his mind at ease. "Sure." She listened to the rustling sound of the phone exchanging hands and smiled as the teacher's voice came over the phone.

"Katrina Vega. First, I want you to understand that I do not and have never made it a habit to frequent um…those places. As a teacher, it's highly taboo." She nodded and closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Um, I'm concerned though. I want to understand, because I know what Victoria's friends used to say to you and I know you spoke with Lane on several occasions in regards to various personal matters. I always thought you would go far in life though."

"I'm a stripper because it's the best way I could get money at the time when Dad threw us out on the street, Mr. Sikowitz. That's all. I haven't done drugs, I don't get involved in gang activity-or at least I try not to-I've kept my nose clean."

"Right. I'm not trying to assume anything, I just…I'm worried for you and your sister. You both deserve a better life."

"We're working on it." The water shut off and Trina glanced up just as Tori stepped out of the bathroom. Tori was patting down her wet hair with a towel and looked curiously at the phone.

"You're still on the phone?" Tori whispered. The time had gotten away from her, but she didn't realize just how long she had been talking to Jason.

She pulled the phone down and covered the mic area with her hand. "I'm talking to Mr. Sikowitz now." Tori's eyes widened and her jaw fell agape. "He's concerned about us, apparently."

She did sense a genuine note in his voice, so she didn't question that. Still, there wasn't much they could do. Trina returned the phone to her ear. "Hey, Tori's out of the shower now, if you'd like to say something to her."

"Gladly!" Trina set the phone down on the bed and hit the speaker button. Tori sat beside her and spoke loudly so Sikowitz could hear her.

"Hey Mr. Sikowitz! How's it going?"

"Good, Tori, good. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Broke up with Keith a long time ago, by the way." Sikowitz sighed with relief and his voice softened.

"That's good to hear. That boy really wasn't a good kid, I'm sorry you got mixed up with him. You know, Beck and Andre are sorry about that too."

"Yeah, stuff happens." Tori crossed her arms and looked off to the right. "Let's not talk about them, please?" Trina sighed heavily and ran her hand over Tori's shoulder. "You can say they meant well all you want, but-"

"I will not. I only hope that you and your sister are doing well."

The fight that happened with their dad was a culmination of several years, set off by the drug addiction that crippled Tori. Beck and Andre hoped that by talking to David, they could get him to convince Tori to leave Keith and to get off the drugs.

It backfired on them in a horrendous way. Tori exploded in a fit of rage, accusing her father of never caring about her or about her sister, and saying how much she hated the man. The man fired back, telling her that everything he'd done, he'd done for them and that she was being ungrateful.

At some point of time, Tori struck her father. David pushed his daughter away from him, which inadvertently caused Tori to fall back into a closet containing a set of fine china. In that instant, their relationship with their father crashed and splintered as the china plates around Tori.

Trina stepped in to say Tori would be moving in with her and that they were leaving for good, and their father was too angry to apologize, so he said he would disown them if they left.

Like their mother before them, they left him behind.

Following that, Tori flew into a rage at her friends, blaming them for what happened and telling them to stay the hell out of her life and to stop trying to tear her away from Keith.

"They were right," Tori said with a soft tone, "Keith was the devil. That's what Jade said, and she was right. I got mixed up in something I shouldn't have, and I caused everything to go to hell."

"That's not true." Sikowitz breathed in, and though Trina couldn't see it, she was certain the man was smiling since the tone in his voice was reassuring. "Everyone understands you weren't yourself. That was the drug talking, not the Victoria we all knew, but that's beside the point. What have you been doing lately?"

"Trying to stay clean." Tori laughed sheepishly and folded her hands in her lap. "Trying, anyway. The cravings come and go, but Trina's hard on me. A good thing too, if she wasn't, I'd probably find some other dealer in here…"

It wasn't hard to do either. In Dallas there had to be a dealer on every corner. This was another reason Tori didn't care to walk around the city streets at night, because it would be all too tempting to stop by one of them.

The last thing they needed, however, was _another_ dealer chasing after them. Jorge already wanted to get Tori hooked on the drugs again because she was another branch of money for him.

"Keith and Jorge can't find us anymore, Mr. Sikowitz." Tori unfolded her hands and smiled at the phone. "Trina met this guy that got her a job at a really nice club-you saw it-and he's promised to make it impossible for those two to find us."

"How is he able to do that?"

"I uh-he didn't say." Trina pulled her head back and lifted her hand over her mouth. She hadn't thought about it either, but it made sense. She assumed Duke was part of a gang, as Jorge and Keith were, and could keep somebody out of the eyes of a gang.

The man was in Texas though, Keith and Jorge were from California. She never thought there was a connection at all. Now she had to wonder if Duke was really involved in gang activity at all. Was it possible that he wasn't and he knew Keith or Jorge somehow; well enough to keep them at bay so long as he got what he wanted?

Since he wasn't getting what he wanted, he could tell the two where to find the girls. This hadn't happened because Duke respected Trina's strength enough; he told her multiple times the reason he didn't let them out of their 'cage' was because she was always so firm and adamant.

"Are the two of you safe?" Sikowitz asked. "You're not in any kind of danger, are you?" There was an urgency in his voice, filled with rushed concern. "If you are-"

"We're fine," Trina answered abruptly. She didn't need him to worry about them. "We can take care of ourselves just fine. Besides, we haven't seen a sign of Jorge or Keith since coming to Dallas."

"Are you sure? You know your father's been trying to find you girls." Her heart dropped and she slammed her head back against the wall, groaning out in annoyance. "He wants to talk to you. I have his number, I can call, he can help."

"We don't _need_ his help."

"But if you're in some kind of danger-"

"We're not." She was strong enough to take out anyone, she knew herself better and trusted herself more than she trusted anybody. "I took out Robbie, Beck and Andre all at once, and they're fairly strong people. I've been able to take care of my sister, we do _not_ need our dad. He quit on us."

She rolled off the bed and looked at the window. A pair of headlights were glaring through the open curtains, and had been for about five minutes now.

Trina stepped outside and raised her hand at the car, waving them off. "Shut off the lights!" She held her hand above her squinted gaze and stared with dismay at the driver. He was wearing a familiar white cowboy hat. "Oh shit."

Duke exited the car and hung his right arm over the door. He flashed a charming smile and spread out the palm of his hand. "Miss Vega, once again I'd like to ask you to pay your gratuity fees. It's only fair; I found you a job, I keep the two people away from you that you don't want to see, so I should be receiving some fees for thanks. Don't you agree?"

"I have thanked you enough, Duke. I don't need to pay you every time I go to work." She crossed her arms and glanced at the car. When she saw two silhouettes inside, she was struck by an overwhelming sense of fear. "I've been meaning to ask you, what's your connection to those two?"

"My connection? Why whatever connection would you assume I have?"

"There's got to be some way, some reason you've been able to keep them at bay. You must know them." Duke stepped away from the car door, slamming it shut as he did so.

He approached her slowly. The cigar in his mouth hung loosely from his sneer. Trina stepped back against the wall, throwing out a warning growl as Duke continued his path.

"Keith is my boy." Her heart stopped. She clenched her fists as the smoke from his cigar engulfed her face. He pulled the cigar away and raised his voice, deepening his rough, southern accent. "His mother resides in California. She was a bitch too, a stripper like you. Nothing. Still, I look after my son."

Her eyes enlarged and shot to the car. The side doors opened and two men stepped out. One was a tall, dark-skinned man with black shades and a bald head. He wore a dark leather jacket, a white shirt and ripped jeans. He had a muscular form, and was crunching his knuckles together.

_Jorge_

The second man was a Hispanic male with a cigarette clinging to his lower lip. He had thick and long curly black hair. His bloodshot eyes were dark and resembled a raccoon's eyes. The man was thin like Beck had been, and he had a long scar across his right cheek, as well as a nervous twitch.

_Keith. _

"Now. I might just be a simple businessman, but you do not want to get on my bad side." Duke slammed his right palm onto the wall beside Trina's head and glared into her eyes. "Are you going to pay up, or shall I tell the boys to take you and your sister for all you've got."

Trina swallowed her fear and narrowed her eyes, growling ferociously. "You know something, Duke? You still have no idea who the hell you're messing with." Duke raised an eyebrow and Trina spat at him, causing him to stagger back with a shout.

She bolted for the door while the man grabbed a napkin from his coat and wiped his face. "You little skank. I'll skin you alive if I have to!"

Trina slammed the door behind her, locked it, and looked at her sister's wide and fearful eyes. She pulled her hair from the left side of her face and chuckled in between her frenzied pants.

"What's going on?" Sikowitz's voice echoed from the phone. "What's happening over there? Is everyone okay?"

"Nothing wrong here." Trina clenched her eyes as the men started pounding on the other side of the door. She rushed to the phone and hung up after telling Sikowitz they'd call him back later.

"Open the infernal door before I knock the blasted thing down!"

Tori yelped and spoke with a hurried whisper. "Trina, just give him the money."

"Oh that's not happening." She reached into her purse and pulled her pistol from it. "Call the police." Tori nodded and immediately did so. As she did, Trina opened the door with a sudden and angry burst.

Duke's eyes widened as Trina grabbed his shirt collar, pushed the gun to the bottom of his chin, and shoved him into the support beam just outside their door. "Whoa!" Keith and Jorge shouted and jumped back, throwing their hands into the air.

Trina narrowed her eyes as Duke put his hands up and began to chuckle. "Now, now Miss Vega, there's no need for violence." She huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I told you that you do not know who you're dealing with." Trina tightened her hold on the collar and pushed the unloaded gun further into Duke's skin. "My sister is calling the police right now." The man's eyes widened and his mouth stretched into an angry sneer. "So if you want to spend a few nights in jail, because I know how the system works…they'll keep you in holding for a night or two…I suggest you take off and leave us alone."

"I have a gun as well Miss Vega, I don't take lightly to threats."

"Neither do I, and unless you and your little star child want to be popped with a couple rounds by some 'pretty face stripper', I suggest taking off."

She held his glare for an extended period of time, refusing to blink or make any movements otherwise. She wanted to make sure he knew she was serious and that she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"I also don't need this gun to take you out."

After several seconds he let out a frustrated growl. "Damn it." She heard sirens in the distance and smirked as Duke began to sweat. "Fine." The man's chest expanded and he waved his hand at the two men nearby. "Keith, Jorge, pack it up."

She released the man. The other two hurried into the car and Duke straightened his collar. "Do not think we're done here, Miss Vega." Trina glanced at the license plate of the car, smirked, and made her way back into the apartment.

Tori threw her arms around her neck once she was inside and had the door shut. For now, this was over, and Duke was aware of it. She'd be sure to give the police the license plate number once they arrived, but since nothing occurred other than the threat of violence, they weren't likely to go after the three men.

"Men," she scoffed, "They see a pretty thing in a dress and think they're stronger."

* * *

Well a few noteworthy occurrances, so I'd love to hear your thought on everything going down here. Sikowitz is definitely concerned about the girls, and now the dangerous trio is fully there. Of course, Trina is not messing around either.


	6. Feeling of Security

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Feeling of Security)

The two were preparing to drive out to the club that her boss wanted her to scope out, but Tori was still going on about the encounter they had a couple nights before. "They know we're here Trina, they know where we live."

"Well what do you want me to do about that? You don't want to move again, and I'm sick of it." She pulled on her professional looking purple dress. It ran down almost to her ankles, and had a long slit on the sides. There were no sleeves, and the dress covered her chest, but left her back bare. There was a single circular hole in the chest region beneath the collar that stretched around her neck.

"Are you ready to head out?" Tori had a much simpler attire. She had a black skirt that ran past her knees, and a white top with medium length sleeves. Like Trina, Tori had on a pair of dark colored heels.

"Yeah I am." Tori poked her head into the window, staring silently at the parking lot. "I really don't like Dallas all that much, Trina. I mean, maybe we shouldn't just uproot and move to another big city again, because I'm sick of that too."

"We'll figure something out." She pulled her purse strap over her shoulder and moved to the door. "Come on, it'll be alright. They're not out there."

"I know. I can't help it. Keith and Jorge-I can't believe they've been connected to that Duke person all this time."

"I'll protect you, sis."

"Yeah, but then who'll protect you?" She opened the door and chuckled. Tori followed behind, staring at her with a straight face. "I'm serious, Trina. Everyone wants to feel safe, and I know you do too." She looked to their small brown car; one they bought cheap when they arrived in Dallas.

Her heart flickered momentarily as her mind flashed to Jason's offer to join him for a game of pool.

_Pockets_ wasn't far from where the club was, maybe a mile or two out. It was on Industrial, so she had no qualms about stopping there, and did have several hours before she actually had to check in with Monica.

"Yeah I don't necessarily need protection, Tori." She approached her car and tore a small note away from the windshield. Someone tucked it there this morning. She read it and started to frown, it was a threatening reminder from Duke to start paying him some money. She crumpled up the paper and tossed it beneath another car.

"What was that?"

Trina unlocked the door and used her thoughts of Jason to distract from the bitterness she felt from Duke's note. "It was nothing important." Tori's eyebrows bounced and she slowly entered the car. "You feel like stopping for a game of pool, Tori? I hear _Pockets_ is fairly good."

"Sure. I didn't know you liked to play pool."

"I um…I don't?" Tori shot a suspicious look, causing her to smile sheepishly. "You know Jason?" Tori's jaw fell open, then slid into a bright smile. "Yeah, I want to see him-and I want him to see me actually dressed."

"Is that why you put on your fancier dress? Because I didn't think you would wear one of your formal dresses just to check out a nightclub."

Trina pushed her hand through her hair, puffing it up just a bit, and laughed. "Do you think he'll like it?" Tori's eyes widened and her smile increased. Realizing how she was acting, she quickly set her hand onto the steering wheel and shrugged. "I mean, I just think he should get to see a different part of me and not the stripper part."

"You like him!"

She started up the car and avoided eye contact with her sister. "I didn't say that." Tori let out a knowing hum and crossed her arms.

"Well you do." Trina's hand returned to the wheel and her foot moved to the gas pedal.

"We're not talking about this."

Over half an hour later, they pulled into the parking lot of the pool hall. Trina's fingers trembled anxiously on the wheel and her heart was racing as a result of the heavy traffic they just went through. "My god, does it ever end?"

"Well we're off the freeway now."

"Jesus." Driving around Dallas was bad enough, having to leave town was a nightmare. "It reminds me of Los Angeles, just worse!"

"Come on Trina, let's get inside." She hurried inside, grateful to be out of the car. Upon entering the establishment, they were greeted by the sound of billiard balls clacking together and endless chatter. Tori put a hand to her shoulder and looked around. "What are we looking for? This place is crowded."

"Look for a guy in a black cowboy hat holding a pool stick. That's Jason's friend, he probably stands out." She walked forward. In front of her was the bar, to her left were numerous tables, and to her right was a doorway that led into the pool hall. She could see numerous pool tables and dining tables. "They're probably in there."

Her pulse quickened with excitement and she walked casually into the area. A few people nearby whistled at her, but she ignored them. She squinted her eyes and scanned the area.

Finally, in the back corner of the room she saw Travis leaning over a pool table and lining up a shot. Jason was beside him, applying chalk to the tip of his pool stick.

A wide smile spread across Trina's face and she picked up the pace while moving towards him. Jason lifted his head from the tip and the minute their eyes connected, his jaw fell open. Travis looked up from his cue stick and raised his eyebrows at her. "Well shit, you look different."

Travis's stick brushed the cue ball accidentally, causing it to roll half way. The man pulled off his hat and scratched his head. "Goddamn." Jason looked at the table and laughed.

"Finally!" Trina raised an eyebrow and Jason stepped forward. "You just ended his run. I swear he just sank about five balls before you got here." Jason approached her and looked at her dress, then her well groomed hair. "You look…wow-stunning." A hot blush crept over her cheeks and she shrugged.

"I thought maybe I should give you a different image of me." She scolded herself, feeling that the words came out better in her head. "Sorry, I'm a little…" She swayed towards him by about an inch, then swept her hand through her hair. "I didn't think seeing me in a bra too small or a thong really made me look very good. I know you're uncomfortable with-"

Tori leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "You're rambling. Stop it." Trina's blush increased and she tore her gaze away from Jason's.

Travis snapped his fingers, catching their attention. "Trina, want to take his shot for him? I know you said you don't play much." Jason's eyes closed and he dropped his head.

"Trying to get away from me beating you at a game, eh Travis?" He turned around and motioned at her. "For all you know, she could be just as good as you are." Travis waved dismissively and scoffed.

"Nonsense. I'm the best there is." A woman with short, curly red hair approached the table. Travis put an arm around her waist and smiled at her. "Right honey? I'm the best pool shooter here!" The girl laughed for a minute and looked towards Trina with a smile.

"You must be Trina, I've heard about you." Trina looked up politely and watched the woman extend a hand. "I'm Lindsay, Travis's fiancé." She reached out to shake the woman's hand.

"Good to meet you, Lindsay." Lindsay had a firm, but gentle grip. She also had warm blue eyes that appeared cool and inviting. "Good things, I hope. Jason and I have talked over the phone…"

"Yeah, apparently you like the same films, the same food and all this other stuff. His uncle talks about you and your sister as well, all good things." She pulled her hand back. She felt a rush of pride. "You look nothing like I pictured you to be."

"How did you picture me to be?"

"I don't know. Certainly not as elegant. That dress you have is beautiful."

"Thank you." It was from when she still lived with her father and they had money to afford nicer things. Most of the clothes she and Tori had were from their days at home.

"Are we all introduced now?" Travis asked impatiently. "It's Jason's turn to shoot." Jason gasped and moved over to the table. "Trina, quick, distract him." Trina chuckled and Lindsay shook her head.

"She can't distract me," Jason smirked, "I'm too focused."

"Blah, blah, blah." Travis smirked at his friend and chalked up the tip of his stick. "Just shoot so I can get back to beating you."

Trina crossed her arms and stood beside Lindsay, watching as Jason lined up his shot. "Are they always this competitive?" Lindsay nodded her reply.

"Always, like brothers. Travis boasts about beating Jason at billiards, Jason boats beating Travis at sparring. They're always trying to outdo the other."

Jason struck the ball and laughed in triumph when his target sank into the right corner pocket. Travis smacked the side of the table and called out in challenge.

"Lucky shot." Tori sat at their designated table and Lindsay walked over to introduce herself. Trina saddled up alongside Jason as he lined up his second shot. She sat on the edge and curled her hands over the wooden border.

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. She smiled sweetly and was amazed when she saw a red tint appear on his face. "You're trying to distract me now, aren't you?"

"Well." She slid her hand along her right collarbone, slowly pulling her hair back. "You did say I couldn't possibly distract you, so…I'm going to try." She leaned back a bit and carefully slid her hands along the felt.

"Okay." Jason cleared his throat and focused on the ball he was aiming at. Trina crossed her legs and tilted her head back with a sigh. "Now you're being evil. Plain and simple."

"Oh I know." She moved her right hand up to her right shoulder and exhaled as she pushed her hand along her neck.

Jason squinted his eyes and the right corner of his mouth drifted up into a smirk. When he took the shot, Trina glanced at the table and watched as the ball he hit struck the edge and moved in an angle towards the side pocket. It slowed up, and then barely rolled into the pocket.

"Damn," Travis muttered, "He sank the thing."

Jason stood upright and moved his strong gaze into Trina's. "What was that you were saying about distractions?" She parted her lips and raised her eyebrows. He turned fully towards her, his smirk deepened and his eyebrows meshed together. "Nice try. Sex doesn't distract me as easily as you might think."

"Oh really?" She felt the air around her heating up, and those standing nearby as well as the noises of the pool hall faded away with each passing second she held his eyes.

There was something about this man that attracted her to him. The look in his eyes was one of security, of strength. She felt oddly safe with him, as if nothing could touch her when she was in her presence.

"I…" Her breath grew shallow and she slowly removed herself from the table. "I'll get off the table then." Her hands were trembling and her lips quivered. Jason turned her head with her movement, still holding onto her eyes.

Sweat formed and trickled down her neck, giving her the sensation of melting under his gaze. The attraction was almost instantaneous, and something she'd truly not felt towards anybody in some time.

The hot air swept through her body, forcing more sweat to erupt. "You okay?" He asked. His eyebrows pushed up a small lump of skin, and he waved at her. "Yeah, I'm going to take my next shot."

Jason leaned over the table, his movements were slow and confident. Everything had become so silent and still, that all she could see was him and all she could hear was the endless beating of her heart.

_"Would it be so bad?"_ She hadn't thought of dating in years, especially since she was a stripper. She didn't like to be judged, but Jason hadn't judged her at all since they met. In the days since she gave him her number, they were talking on the phone for hours at a time.

She liked this man, and she wanted to get to know him a little more, but there was no denying she was attracted to him.

_"What do I do?"_

Trina was confident and bold, she never needed anyone to make her feel whole, but that didn't mean she wanted to be alone. She'd left her clingy ways behind, and hadn't given boys a single thought since being turned down so many times in the past and told so many times that nobody would really care for her.

There was a different force at work here, however, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Every nerve in her body was screaming out for her, but at the same time she wasn't sure if it was too soon or not. Then, regarding her profession, she didn't want to seem like she was being clingy.

"Um." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jason pulled his stick back and said something in the line of having to sink one more ball to catch up with Travis. He was going to make this shot. "Jason, I don't want you to think I'm being a clingy stripper or anything, and I don't know if this is too soon or not, but I want to get to know you more and hope that maybe we could go on a date?"

Jason pushed the stick forward suddenly, scraping the edge of the cue. His eyes widened as the ball rolled an inch to the right, then Travis roared out with a triumphant laugh.

"Whoa," she heard Tori utter. Lindsay blinked several times as Jason stared astonishingly at the ball.

"That just happened," Lindsay replied. Jason cleared his throat and stood upright. Trina's eyebrows rose and her mouth slid into a careful but nervous smile.

"Yes," he replied calmly, "I would like to get to know more about you as well. There's a place down past Central. _Buffalo Wild Wings._" Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes made contact with hers.

She loved _Buffalo Wild Wings_, so there was no question about whether she wanted to go there. "I'd love to go there! I always try to get the hottest that I can handle. Spicy foods are something of a delicacy to me."

"You still have to do that routine checkup of the place down the street?"

"Yeah, that's tonight. I should be done around seven."

"Then I'll see you around that time."

Trina watched as Travis sank his final ball before the actual finishing ball. Jason was doing his best not to look. She smiled at him and pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jason, did I distract you?"

"It hurts." His shoulders fell and he let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh it does."

"I didn't mean to, honest."

"I know." Travis sank the final ball and clapped his hands. Jason walked over to the table and Trina followed him. Tori eyed her closely and with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "So, you actually want to go out?"

"We've talked enough over the phone. I don't know, I don't want to be forward or anything." He sat down at the stool and shrugged. "I don't know if my being a stripper is a problem for you or something."

"Why should it be? Just a job, right?"

"Y-Yeah." She sat down next to him and started to smile. "I really do just want to get to know you some more. I haven't actually taken an interest in anyone for a while, and I know you said you were just visiting Texas, so…"

"Actually was thinking of moving back here though." Her heart jumped into her throat. Jason crossed his arms and shrugged. "Mom lives here in Bedford, it's a nice town and I think she needs family close by. Someone to look after her. I thought about moving to California permanently because my uncle and I have always been close, but I don't know. Anything's possible."

"I think staying to look after your mother might be good." Travis asked for another game, but Jason dismissed him with a slight wave.

"Sitting this one out, Trav. Let Lindsay play you this time." Jason flashed a smile and ran his hand slowly through his hair. "Besides, I have only seen Travis once in a while since I've been in California. Dude's my best friend, so I figure, I'd like to spend some more time around here." He looked into her eyes and relaxed a bit. "So, when was the last time you've sparred with anyone?"

"It's been a while."

"Would you be interested in a sparring match later? It's been a while for me too."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

* * *

Jason has officially been distracted, hah. So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Another familiar face for the reader, but in this story, it's the first time Trina's meeting Lindsay, so no worries there. I've background-profiled them differently in this as you can already tell. Trina does look different all dressed up, right? Let's credit Jason where due, he is still a man, so of course the sexual attraction was there when he was seeing Trina in the club, but this is a different setting and she's already wowed him a couple times before, yeah he definitely wants to go out with her.


	7. First Date

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (First Dates)

Meeting Monica and the bouncers as well as the strippers at _Bare Babes_ went well. The club was small and simple, and while it didn't look like much on the outside, it was remarkable and beautiful on the inside.

There were three square stages with poles that went up, tables scattered around, and a long bar along the wall. The bartender was friendly, Monica was nice, and the girls were down to earth and chatty. They didn't seem to be too vain or compulsive.

Even the customers were subdued and calm. Monica reported that customers treated the dancers well enough, and that once in a while they might have the drunken rowdy customer, but overall things didn't get out of hand. Within recent months, the club's liquor sales and the overall sales had increased tremendously.

So Trina was happy to report back to Raymond that the club was having one of the best runs of their history.

Now she could relax and join Jason at one of her favorite restaurants. Tori managed to find some time to visit with Lindsay and Travis because she didn't want to tag along with Trina on this.

As she moved to _Buffalo Wild Wings_, she was able to see inside through the glass doors. There was a single podium where a waitress was going through a menu. Behind her was a wooden wall that divided the servers from the dining area.

She stood behind the door and looked over her shoulder, feeling nervous for the first time to be entering an establishment in a place she didn't know, but still something felt different.

The town itself was quiet. She was able to stand there, with her hand on the handle of the door, and just listen to the silence. The air was cool and crisp, and it felt gentle against her face. "Bedford, huh? Sure isn't Dallas, sure isn't Los Angeles."

She opened the door and moved towards the attractive young girl wearing the yellow shirt. "Hi, how can I help you?" The girl asked with a bright smile. Trina pulled the right side of her hair away from her face and looked towards the dining area.

"I um, I'm meeting someone here. Jason? Jason Tyler."

The girl nodded and turned away from the podium. "Right this way." She rounded the corner and spotted Jason almost instantly. He was at the furthest of the three booths against the wall and was absently gazing at the menu.

When he looked up and saw her, he smiled and waved. "Hey Jason." She tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear and slid into the booth across from him. He was wearing a button up, navy blue shirt that almost matched her gown. He also had light colored jeans. "You look nice."

"I'd say so do you, but you were wearing that earlier." He smirked playfully as she folded her napkin in her lap. "You look so formal." Of course she was the most formal looking person here, so naturally, she stood out like a sore thumb.

"I guess drawing attention is habit-forming." She smirked back at him and he started to laugh. She was joking of course, it wasn't intentional to wear a formal looking dress to a casual sports bar. "Damn though, underdressed most nights, and overdressed now of all times."

"It's alright though." He set the menu down and pushed it towards her. His forefinger tapped the wings menu, and her heart swelled with anticipation. "You want wings or a burger?"

"God I never get anything other than wings." She trailed down the list of sauces and rolled her tongue slowly across her lips. "Mango Habanero and Caribbean Jerk. Those are my two favorites."

"Oh, I like the habanero one but my second choice is often the hot barbeque." The fact that this man loved the spicier side of the sauces was something that stood out to her. As a Latina girl, she loved cooking with spices of all sorts.

"The spicier the better." She put her hand to her chest and leaned back. "A man after my own heart." He smiled at her and looked to his left as a waitress walked up. She asked what they'd like to drink, and Trina already had something in mind.

"I'd like a mojito." Jason raised an eyebrow and brought his hand over his chin. "And some water." The waitress wrote down the information and turned to Jason. He ordered a glass of water.

The waitress went off to get their drinks. Trina was a bit embarrassed about ordering alcohol when Jason hadn't had any. "I haven't had a drink in a while, so I thought I could have one." She didn't have a drinking problem or anything like that, but it was nice to have a drink when she went out.

"That's fine. Just be careful driving home. You do have to get back home to Dallas, after all."

"Well, Tori can drive. I don't like to get drunk, so that's not going to happen." She didn't want to go back to Dallas anyway, to her motel room. After the encounter a few nights ago with Duke, she was feeling too shaky to get back to that place. "Um, where do we begin? Is this a date? I haven't been on one in a very long time."

"It is if you want it to be. It's been an incredibly long time for me as well."

She was shocked to hear it, and even more surprised that he agreed to go out with her then. "So why did you agree to go out with me, then? Of all people?" She smirked casually. "Miss stripper?"

Jason took a deep breath and leaned back slowly. "I don't care what your profession is. You caught my interest. You like martial arts, you like the same kind of films and you…" He smirked, his eyes recollecting a fresh memory. "Kick a lot of ass."

"Well, I look after my friends."

The waitress returned with the drinks, then the two ordered wings with their two favorite sauces.

Jason leaned over his water, watching Trina as she sipped her mojito. "Next question, Trina." She glanced up to him and pulled her lips away from the straw. "Why do you care so much if people think of you as a stripper or not?" She sat upright and tucked her bottom lip under her corner teeth. "I like you enough as person, it doesn't bother me that you're a stripper. To me, it doesn't mean a whole lot."

"Well…you know. The stigma that the stripper image carries. I'm not that person." Jason crossed his arms and Trina looked down at her drink with a shrug. "People see a stripper and they think this: Sex addict, troubled girl with a drug and alcohol problem. Somebody who can't survive on her own without some sort of support system."

"Okay."

"There's also the stigma that they're involved in gang activity or they have this possessive and aggressive boyfriend that abuses them. I have none of these problems. I don't have an STD, I don't have sex on a regular basis, I haven't had a boyfriend in years-since _before_ I ever started working as a stripper, and I personally haven't done drugs."

"Would it make you feel better if I said I didn't think any of that when I first met you?" She blushed and looked away as a bashful emotion swept through her. Her upper body leaned towards him and her lips curled into a smile.

"Actually." She felt her heart bursting through her chest in joyous procession. "Yeah."

"You're just another person trying to live day to day as far as I'm concerned." He picked up his water and looked into her eyes. "It actually was interesting to hear my uncle talk about you and your sister, so even if I did think any of that about you, just the fact that Uncle Erwin was swearing over and over that you and Tori were good people pretty much solidifies that I think you're somebody I want to know more about."

"So then you know I don't put out easily." She smirked at him and he laughed. "Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I'm willing to jump in your bed on the first few dates."

"Thank god, though. I'd rather get to know a woman first." If she smiled any further, her lips were going to fall off or freeze in the position they were in. Sex was very sacred in her eyes, and she didn't to have sex with just anyone. "I think it's something someone should have with someone they actually truly care about."

"Yeah. Are you religious?"

"No, that's just how I feel. You don't have to be religious to feel a certain way. I can't stand when people try to blame morality on being religious."

"Same here. I've been to church when I was younger, I believe in a higher power, but that doesn't mean that I base all my moral feelings on religion. I base it on experience, and how I grew up. I grew up feeling like the person I wanted to be with would be someone I wanted to stay with and not break up with them a few months or a year later. Simple as that."

She looked into his eyes and took in the calm and understanding emotion they bore. After talking over the phone for a while and seeing him at the club for two weeks, she felt comfortable laying this down.

It was important to her, and he got that. Yes she was a very sexual woman, vivacious and loving, but only with the right man. "Sex is pleasurable, but without love it just doesn't feel right to me." To tell Jason this meant that she trusted him to hold this standard and to respect it while also respecting her.

She would share this same information with any man she wanted to date, especially because she didn't want them thinking that she would put out because of her profession. "I want to be in love with the person, to feel like this is a relationship that's going to last…sex is about trust, the ultimate form of trust, and that's how I feel-religion has _nothing_ to do with that."

"Good. And I can respect that; I respect a woman who feels that way." She let herself relax then.

She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed the irony that her dancing meant in regards to that. It pissed off a number of customers, but when she let them know just how dangerous she could be, they would usually back off if they tried anything outside of the club.

"Fortunately for my job, I have a black-belt and my dad taught me how to shoot when I was younger."

"I was wondering about that, actually. Can I ask?" Her eyebrows rose. Jason sipped his water. "You talk about your dad teaching you to shoot, showing you how to fight and paying for you to take classes in karate and tae kwon do. He doesn't seem at all like the type of father to just up and abandon you."

Trina frowned and Jason immediately apologized. "It's okay, you were going to ask at some point." She took a deep breath and slowly shook her head. "You're right. Dad was a good father when Tori and I were growing up, but his job…his job made him stay away at all sorts of hours, and he just started distancing himself from us and from mom."

"Oh."

"Eventually mom left him for one of his friends, and he started drinking. Tori got into a relationship with some guy that got her mixed up in something she really shouldn't have, and when Dad found out…he exploded." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and struggled to hold back her tears. As she spoke, her voice started to crack. "Then we left, and I don't think he could take it, he tried to keep us in by saying that if we left him he'd disown us."

"I'm so sorry. It must have been hard." She picked up her napkin and swept it beneath her eyes.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat and coughed twice. "I um, I've looked after Tori ever since. What about you? You don't talk about your dad. I've heard a little about your mom, and well I _know_ your uncle."

"My dad was not a good man. Period. He was aggressive, violent…putting it simply, the reason I started learning martial arts as a kid was because of him." Her heart sank and she reached over, placing her hand over his. She felt his hand close and watched his eyes drop to her hand. "He's in jail now. Framed for murder, ironically enough."

"What happened?"

"He got into a fight with some guy at a local pool hall. A while later he got pulled away from the cops and arrested for murder, but he was with us when it happened."

"I'm sorry Jason. I won't press for detail."

"Thanks. It was a long time ago though." He pushed his hand through his hair and let his eyelids slide down halfway. "I was twelve when it happened, mom was devastated, she became so depressed that when I was sixteen she sent me to live with Uncle Erwin in California and checked herself into a hospital."

His chest expanded slowly and he leaned back. His right hand fingers tapped on the table and his eyes closed. "I've been there ever since. Went to the University of California, got my bachelors, and now here I am. Mom needs someone to look after her, and I'm thinking about moving back here."

Trina sat upright and watched his hand close up again. "I said I'd never do the things my dad did. What he did was wrong, and I will not do those things. I can't understand someone that would strike somebody they claim to care about. I think it's cowardly, I think it's pathetic, and I think it just means you don't really give a rat's ass about the person you're hitting."

"Well, he's in prison so he can't hurt you and your mom anymore, right?"

"Right. He always said the man at the pool hall framed him. It made sense, and I believe it. The murdered victim was someone that worked for that man, but no evidence was ever found tying that guy to the murder."

"Did your dad have an alibi?"

"Oh yes." Jason raised his eyebrows and smacked his lips. "Mom didn't want to say it though, she didn't want to see the man go away. So, either way he would have gone to prison."

"At least you're okay now, you and your mom."

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded once. "I wouldn't change anything."

"Me either. It seems like both of us have had some rough patches, but I wouldn't change a thing either." She sipped her mojito for a second, humming to herself. Her lips parted from the straw and her eyes fell onto him with an enchanted gaze. "So, my sister says one of her friends pulled you out of your uncle's home once." Jason raised his right eyebrow and folded his right hand over his left.

"Oh? I don't remember exactly."

"Years ago, I think, they were doing some sleepover thing." Jason blinked and scratched his chin. After a few seconds of contemplation, he snapped his fingers.

"Short chick, crazy shock of red hair? A little bit odd?"

"Yeah. Her name was Cat. Cat Valentine. Tori says you two didn't hit it off well and she was too young for you or something."

"Well yes she was too young." He furrowed his brow and waved his hand in the air. "I was twenty for pete sake, I didn't even realize at the time she was sixteen until she started talking about what grade level she was in. But regardless it wouldn't have worked out past the first date, I couldn't hold a simple conversation with her without her cooing and making weird noises or rambling about the most random things. But, to her defense, I really wasn't interested in dating anybody at the time."

"No?"

"Nah, the last girl I dated was some girl named Jenny. I was fifteen when I dated that girl, and it only lasted a couple weeks." If he was fifteen, that meant the girl he dated would have been somewhere here in Texas. It was a curious thing, but she wasn't about to start talking about the girl if he wasn't. "I'd rather not talk about that, though. It was a lifetime ago."

"I understand. We probably shouldn't talk about exes on a first date."

"You think?" She laughed and he shuddered. She didn't have many crazy exes in her life, and she could tell by the look in Jason's eyes that he may have had at least one and that one was likely this Jenny character.

"So." He pulled out his phone and pushed it towards her. "I was looking around online, and I found a video of Jet Li and Jackie Chan fighting one another in a movie." Her eyebrows shot up and she grabbed his phone, eager to see the scene.

"You're kidding? The two most famous…" She turned on the phone and felt a rush of excitement when she saw the youtube video. "Yes!" She knew the scene though, since she'd seen the movie, but that didn't make her any less excited to see it because it was one of her favorites.

Appropriately it ended with neither man emerging victorious, but maybe that was done on purpose for the fans. "Oh, I also have _Rush Hour_, every movie, on DVD." She looked up with a gasp and reached over to him, grasping his forearm.

"We have to have a marathon, Jason."

He laughed with excitement and nodded. "As you wish." This looked like the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Well, I'd say the date turned out pretty well. What say you? Anything stand out to you?


	8. Tour of the City

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Tour of the City)

The next morning they were still in Bedford, the sisters decided to stay in the small Super 8 on Airport Freeway, and were now being given a drive-by tour of the city by Jason. Travis wanted to join them, but he had to help Lindsay move some stuff around their apartment.

Trina took the front passenger side and Tori sat behind her. "So when do you have to be back in Dallas?" Jason asked as they turned onto a street called Brown Trail. They were driving from Grapevine Hwy, and had just left the Braums Ice Cream restaurant. Tori was still eating her cone, which she had peppermint ice cream.

"It's Sunday, so I don't work today. I'll go in tomorrow and report back to Ray about the club here."_ Bare Babes_ was also short on bouncers, so she had to report that to Ray. He would start the process of finding someone suitable.

She looked in the side mirror and chuckled at color of his car. It was a white Mustang convertible and the top was up. When she first saw it, she actually pictured Jason for a minute wearing some regal outfit. It was weird and it generated a strange feeling that she hadn't felt before.

"So on the right." Jason pointed past her and she glanced at a wide open field with a tree and single headstone. "One of the founders had a baby that passed away here. Not much is known about the child, but it's buried there. There's also an unmarked grave for a robber."

"Interesting." She smiled and looked straight ahead at the intersection of Harwood Rd. and Brown Trail. There were several buildings and a gas station on two separate corners. Jason turned onto Harwood and drove down a couple miles.

Trina was intrigued by the quaint and quiet village-like town of 50,000 residents. Tori was looking around astonishingly as well. "Where are all the fifty story skyscrapers?" Tori asked. Jason laughed and Tori's face scrunched. "This isn't a rural town at all, I can tell it's not a small town but geez."

"It's by no means a giant city."

"It's quaint. I like it." Trina felt a push on her shoulder and glanced back to see Tori staring at her with a serious expression. The girl was taken by the town, and so was she, but Trina didn't think they had the opportunity to move when she was working for a club in Dallas.

As they drove down Harwood and past Precient Lane where Walmart was, Jason turned into an entrance to a massive community college. "And this here is Tarrant County Community College." Trina's eyebrows slid up and she turned to Jason with a sly grin. "The teachers are good and classes are cheap."

"Do they have criminal justice courses?" Jason took a right turn and started for the parking lot. "Why are we here, Jason?"

"I actually need to pick something up for a friend of mine." Jason furrowed his brow and pushed down on the brake, slowing up to twenty miles an hour. "They want me to check out a book from the library. I don't know why they can't make the drive themselves, but oh well."

He pulled into a parking lot full of cars and started tapping his thumb on the wheel. Trina peered out along the long stretch of road at all the other lots, of which there were many, and each was full of cars. "Must be hard finding a spot to park here."

"Definitely, unless you come at the right hour." He shook his head and closed his fingers around the wheel. "Anyway, they do have criminal justice courses, but those are primarily taught on the Northwest campus. Why? Are you interested?"

She ran her fingers over her chin and her eyebrows slid up as she envisioned herself in the legal field. "I might be."

Tori leaned forward between the two seats and pointed diagonally. "There's a spot." Jason smiled and pulled carefully into the spot. "By the way, what do you mean Northwest campus? The college has multiple locations?"

"Yeah." He shifted the gear into park and breathed out slowly. "There's about six: Northeast, Northwest, South, Southeast, Trinity River, and Trinity River East. Each kind of focuses on its own thing…personally, I prefer a college in one location."

"You're obviously done with school, right?" She was curious to see where he went to college. If this was a community college, that meant it likely was only a two year college rather than a four year university. "Where did you go?"

"Me?" He leaned back slowly and raised his eyebrows. "I went to UTA. Got my Bachelors of Science in exercise science, to be specific-Fitness and wellness, with a minor in sports medication."

"Are you planning on getting a Master's Degree in anything?"

"Yeah, medical." They exited the car and Trina scanned the area. For each car that was parked, she didn't see a lot of students. "What about you? You sound like you're wanting to get back into school." She smiled hopefully and walked around the car, sliding her fingers along the hood.

"I'd like to." She saw herself in security, or working jobs that her father did, and maybe surpassing him. "Criminology always interested me, but I know I'd need like a Master's or a Doctorate to even get close to that career field."

"You could do it, you just have to start somewhere."

Trina squinted her eyes and lifted the right corner of her mouth. "You don't think my history as a stripper might affect that?"

"I doubt it. If it affects anything, it's minimal." Her chest shook with a fluttery sensation and her smile grew. "I think anyone can do anything they want if they try hard enough. So if you're asking whether or not I believe _you _could make it, then yes, I do."

She positioned herself behind him and brought her right hand up to her cheek. "Wow." She felt a nudge and looked over to see Tori winking at her. She straightened her back and lowered her hand. "I don't know. I need a lot more money than I have to afford school, and then there's my sister. I have to look after her."

"I bet there's a way. Scholarships, grants, you name it." As they moved past the buildings and into what was a large open area, Trina was amazed by how large the campus actually was. Buildings littered the place, with several appearing to frame one building in the center. Jason pointed towards it. "There's the library."

"People work and go to school full time, right?" Tori asked abruptly. Jason nodded, replying how he paid his way through the last few years of his schooling. Tori's pace quickened and she moved alongside Trina. "So Trina, you could always work and go to school."

"I don't have the money or the time, Tori." As they walked down the sidewalk alongside a giant green field, Trina took notice of a group of students playing chess on a large chessboard on the ground with life-sized chess pieces. "Damn…" Jason turned to look, raising his eyebrows at the group.

"I think that was made by the chess club or something. I don't know; never actually took classes here."

She frowned. "So you wouldn't know what the tuition rates are?" Her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pulled into a line. Jason scratched his head and slowed his walk.

"No, I do. My friends talked about the rates a few times. If you're a resident of Texas, and a resident of this county, I believe it's fifty-five dollars per semester hour. So if you took four classes-that's twelve credit hours-you're paying six hundred and sixty dollars on tuition alone."

She would be considered a resident of Texas at the very least, since they've been there a minimum of six months. She was struck by a momentary sense of intrigue, but didn't want to let it fester.

Six hundred dollars was affordable for her, more than she expected. Still, it was tuition alone. There were likely fees for books and other things she would have to deal with, such as transportation costs-whether it was gas for her own vehicle or riding a bus to the campus. She could very well end up paying a thousand dollars for school, and some of that money needed to go to Tori and living expenses.

"I don't know. I enjoy my job, I guess. It's easy when people don't mess with you. How much was UTA, Jason?"

"Like giving life and limb," he laughed. Her eyebrows rose and she leaned sideways towards the right.

"That expensive?"

"Close to sixty grand." Her eyes widened and she heard her sister gasp. "These days, it's almost like you have to put yourself in debt if you want to get a high paying job that you need a degree for."

"I imagine. It sounds rough. Today's society, I guess…"

"Yeah." Jason looked over his shoulder and flashed a charming smile at the girls. "So, you two want to catch a movie after this? The movie tavern is a matinee, you can sit down and have a meal while watching-ever been to a place like that?"

"Nope, can't say I have." Her heart skipped a beat and a strong sense of eagerness surrounded her. Of course she wanted to catch a movie with him, and with Tori around, it would be a perfect time to relax. "Movie and dinner in one night? Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a date," Tori remarked, "Are you sure you want me tagging along?"

"I'm offering it to the both of you."

"Catching a movie with you?" Trina smiled back at him and leaned forward for a second, then pulled back. "I'd love to." She looked at Tori, eager to share the experience with her. The theater sounded different than the ones they were used to, so she wanted Tori to go. "He is offering for both of us, Tori. I don't see why you can't join us."

"Okay." A sly grin spread on the girl's face and her eyelids fell halfway. "I'll sit behind you guys or something. You shouldn't have your kid sister tagging along on a date, you know."

"It's perfectly fine, sis."

"Say that now, but if things work out between you two, you won't want me hanging around all the time." Trina's cheeks reddened and her eyes flew back to Jason. They weren't that serious yet, and she wasn't sure just how serious things were going to get, but for now she wasn't wanting to discuss the matter.

"Um, so Jason, how is Mr. Sikowitz holding up?"

"He's fine," Jason answered, "He wants to see you guys though." Tori laughed nervously and Trina shrugged. She didn't mind seeing the man, but Tori would put up more of a fight. "Not right now of course, but eventually."

"We'll have to think about it."

"Sure."

When Jason's business on the campus was done, they continued their tour of the city. It was quiet, and there were quite a bit of roads, and a freeway that wrapped around the entire town.

There wasn't a lot to do in the town other than eat and enjoy the nightlife, but Trina did feel like she could relax there. The schools were nice, the suburbs were filled with children playing in the yards-a change from the industrial life of Dallas-and then being able to walk through the city parks without feeling like someone was going to try to mug her every time she looked around was peaceful.

The tour did end at the Movie Tavern on Airport Freeway. She was amazed by all the tables in the theater box with cushion leather chairs to sit in. Tori managed to make good on what she said before; getting Jason and Trina to sit at one table while she moved to the aisle behind them.

The servers were friendly and the menu was expansive. As for the movie, it was an action film with Liam Neesion. They tried to cater to Tori's likes-which was a romantic comedy-but the only romantic comedy showing didn't interest her or them.

All in all it was a good night, so getting back home was a little disheartening, but not nearly as much as saying goodbye to Jason.

Tori rushed into the motel room, leaving Trina outside with Jason. The night sky was clear, and the moonlight shone down, bathing Jason in a bluish glow. Trina reached out slowly and took his hand in hers while gazing into his powerful gaze. "I had a good time tonight," she said with a sigh, "I don't want it to end."

"Me either." He squeezed her hand gently and his head tilted slightly to the right. His lips were in a small, handsome smile and the features of his face were relaxed. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

"So, another date then?"

"Yes." Her heartbeat quickened in her veins and her body leaned towards him. "Maybe we could drive around Dallas next time."

"I think I'd like to go back to your town, actually." It felt safer there, and with Duke around here, she didn't want to put Jason into any sort of risk. "Bedford's a nice, quiet place, so…it's nice."

"Anything you want. How about next weekend? There's a festival going on in town, you might enjoy it." Trina's lips curled away, exposing her teeth. She nodded and leaned forward, pushing her arms around him.

"I'd love to go." He hugged her back, giving her a feeling of warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. As the hug lingered, she found herself wanting to remain in his arms and almost asked him not to let her go, but she caught herself. "What time?"

"It starts in the morning, so I can be here as early as nine if that works."

"Nine works."

"Great. So I'll see you then."

They pulled apart and Trina moved back against the door, smiling as she said goodbye. He said his farewell, then walked towards his car, leaving her with a sense of longing as she watched him depart.

This was the first time she didn't feel like she had to run from someone, the first time she felt like she could let herself be with someone, and it felt great.

"I'll see you then…" Her shoulders sank and she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his engine starting up. As he departed, so went the sense of security she had when she was with him. Now she was back to relying on her own strength and building that guard back up.

She opened her eyes and scanned the lot one last time, and when she was satisfied that Duke was nowhere to be seen, she returned to the motel room where Tori was waiting.

* * *

A nice calm chapter. Yeah, Bedford might be a nice place to escape to, Duke and the others certainly don't know where Trina and Tori have been to, so there is that. At the same time, I wonder if it's a problem they couldn't find then sisters. Oh, have I mentioned yet that we will see Tori's friends again? Because we will see them again at some point of time. They will be important, just like Jason's father may be important later on. What are your thoughts on this chapter?


	9. A Different Feeling

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This one is a short chapter, but primarily because it was split in half with the next chapter. However, this time I'm not uploading the next chapter with this one.

* * *

Chapter 9 (A Different Feeling)

Working back at the strip club the next few weeks left Trina with a strange feeling that she hadn't dealt with before. For the first time, performing in front of several men-married or not-gave her the sense that their gazes were poison to her flesh.

She focused on the pole the best she could, but her skills were suffering from this new sense of self-consciousness. Trina attributed some of it to her dating Jason. Even though he told her that it didn't bother him that she was a stripper, she had never had to deal with having to be ogled by a bunch of men while being in a relationship at the same time.

It wasn't difficult-or at least, she didn't think it was. "So where's the stud tonight?" Kelly asked when Trina approached the bar. Trina took a seat at the stool in front of Kelly and tugged her red fleece jacket over her bare chest and purple bra. "In fact, he hasn't been around since that night he got your number."

"I told him he didn't have to come." She smiled at her friend and closed her eyebrows together. "We're dating now." Kelly's jaw fell open, then she smiled slyly. "We've been on about three official dates in the last month." The tour of the city and the movie tavern was an 'unofficial' date by her standards because of Tori's presence.

"So that's why you've been so different lately."

"I'm not trying to be. It's hard to explain."

Kelly grabbed a bottle of Jameson from the whiskey shelf and flashed a brisk smile. "Try me. I'll pour you a drink-you look like you need something strong." Whiskey truly was the strongest Trina would drink, and even that pushed it. She liked a beer on occasion, but didn't want to make a habit of drinking.

"Thanks, Kell." She folded her forearms on the bar and turned her head over her shoulder. She watched a group of men dressed in suits gather around a stripper working on the pole. Each was throwing money forward and hollering loudly.

"So what's the problem?" She heard the sound of a glass clinking and turned to see the freshly poured whiskey in front of her. "Is this man treating you well?"

"Yeah, he's great." They were still going slowly, it was like a high school romance that had her in a daze. "It's not him getting to me. Some of these girls have boyfriends, right?"

"Yes."

"So why does it bother me?" Kelly raised an eyebrow and Trina wrapped her right hand around the glass. She hunched forward and lifted the drink to her trembling lips. Her eyes closed and she let out an exhale that created ripples in her drink. "Some of these girls have no problem dating someone and giving people private dances or working the pole."

"You have an option with the lap dances. Some of those girls that are in relationships choose only to work the pole."

"I might do that myself." She already didn't give lap dances often, since she made enough money on the pole. Still, it was the first time she felt disgusted by the men that watched her. "I could ignore them before, you know. The customers that watch…I ignore them and just do my job, getting as much money, but now it's hard to ignore them."

Jason didn't appear to be the jealous type, otherwise she didn't think he'd be so willing to date someone in her line of work. Still, she didn't want to leave the possibility of her cheating to be something on his mind. "You know my mom cheated on my dad. I don't want Jason to think that I might cheat on him, because I know how that feels."

"Don't give him a reason to think you would, and you'd be fine."

"Yeah." She sipped her drink and lowered the glass. "It's just a weird feeling is all-it'll pass."

"It could also be that you're not suited for this line of work." She raised an eyebrow and started to protest, but when Kelly continued to speak, she withheld her protest. "Raymond sees it, the girls see it, and everyone asks about it." She straightened her back and furrowed her brow. "Why did you start working as a stripper, Trina? Money, right?"

"Most girls do. I couldn't find anywhere else to belong either. So working as a stripper felt right for me at the time. Of course, I wasn't dating anyone or worrying about anything other than just getting by."

"Well maybe you're not meant for this kind of career."

"I don't know that I'm planning any major lifestyle change anytime soon. I don't really have the time or money to do so." What she needed was someone to extend a hand, but no one was going to do that, and the last person that did was now on her ass requesting payment for having helped her find a job.

"You said someone gave you an offer to learn a little more about a police academy, right?"

"Yes, but come on Kell; who is going to hire a stripper on the police force?"

"It isn't unheard of. Maybe you have to try harder than some, but you could do it if you wanted to." She smiled at Kelly and raised her hand to her hair. "I mean hell, you're a smart and resourceful girl." She pulled her hair back and shut her eyes.

"That's what Jason says too. I'd love to work security, sure. I almost wish I could have, but things got a little haywire and I feel like I've missed that opportunity."

She still remembered the big fight Tori had with her friends on the day she and Trina left their father. It created a lot of stress and tension, and then Tori's drug habit she formed after meeting Keith was causing more stress between her and her friends as well as Trina; so it put her on hot coals to find a job as soon as possible.

"I couldn't waste time with applying at police departments or going to the police academy. Circumstances were tight, I needed a job as quick as possible…since Tori's old drug habit caused her dealer to be harping on her for payment."

Her first paycheck as a stripper actually went to Jorge.

"So you became a stripper because that was the fastest way to get money?" Trina lifted her glass up to her lips and shrugged. "So before that, what did you want to do? Did you want to do police work?"

She swallowed a large gulp of her whiskey and lowered the glass. Her eyes sparked with ancient memory and her lips spread into a smirk. "Funny thing." She set down the glass and nodded. "When I was a little girl, I always wanted to be just like my dad. To go into his career field was something I'd always dreamed of growing up-that's why he and I used to be so close. I'd beg him to take me to the shooting ranges, I'd beg him to teach me everything he could, and he would. Hell, I still would kill for a chance to be in that line of work, if I'm being honest."

"Sounds like you were a papa's girl."

Trina dropped her head and let herself shake with joyous laughter. "Oh I was. Of course when I got into high school, I always wanted to get attention from people." She furrowed her brow and watched the single floating ice cube in the drink for a long moment.

"Dad kind of stopped paying me any mind, and then Tori became the star to everyone and I fell into her shadow…So I became a primadonna trying to get everyone to like me again. I felt like I had to be liked by someone, because nothing I could do was good enough for my dad anymore."

"I'm sorry, Trina."

She leaned upright and turned around. Raymond was standing near her, his somber eyes were focused on her and his right hand fingers were running through the stubble on his chin. "Hey Ray, do you need me to get back on the floor?" Ray's frown dipped up momentarily, then fell back as he shook his head.

"No, you're fine. The man up in the VIP lounge wants you up there to talk to him." Her hands closed up and her lips pressed harshly together. Raymond knew what kind of person Duke was-hell he was once a close friend of Duke's. That connection was the reason she worked here, after all. "If Duke gives you any kind of trouble, Trina-"

"I'll be fine." She finished off her whiskey, then approached the stairs. Her hands tugged on the bottom flaps of her jacket, as though she were attempting to pull it down over her thong.

The eyes of the club's customers could be felt on her skin as she climbed the stairs. Whenever any stripper went into the VIP lounge, there were some customers that felt like the girl was going to do something 'special' with whoever was upstairs.

This was not always the case. Primarily because Duke's only reason for being here was the pool table upstairs; the old man didn't care about the girls that worked here and didn't mingle with them. Rather, the younger VIPs would ask for dances, and usually this happened when Duke wasn't present.

The upstairs lounge had a balcony that overlooked the first floor, and it was a large area that remained only on the left side of the club. There were three pool tables, and several booths with seats that wrapped around the tables in either half-moon shapes or right angle for the corners.

She never really liked going to the VIP lounge, mostly because Duke was the person there on most nights. Other customers and patrons would frequent the area, but they were rarely seen because they frequented the private rooms upstairs.

Duke had the job of watching over those rooms, since bouncers didn't always get stationed up there and customers in the VIP lounge felt entitled and would try to frisk the dancers on occasion. It was another reason that Raymond felt only his best and strongest dancers should interact with the guests upstairs, because they handled themselves best.

The upstairs lounge reeked of more smoke than downstairs, whether from those who smoked upstairs or the smoke that drifted from below. Her stomach twisted as she reached the top step, finally entering what she considered to be hell with Duke as the devil of VIP.

* * *

So what are your thoughts regarding her conversation with Kelly? Could the new feelings she's having be a sign that she "belongs" elsewhere? Maybe she should pursue work in law enforcement, it is possible, but she needs as Dr. Paddack said in class yesterday someone to reach their hand out and give her an opportunity. Maybe that will happen, though.


	10. Risk and Opportunity

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Risk and Opportunity)

"Need something?" Trina peered at the man with the white hat and narrowed her eyes. He was standing beside the center of three pool tables and had a stick in his right hand. His eyebrows were blocked by the tip of his hat, and black rimmed sunglasses with golden lenses rested on his sharp nose.

"You've been missing, Miss Vega. You and your sister both."

"Missing how?"

When she looked behind him, she became unsettled. Keith and Jorge were on the velvet cushioned booth, their elbows hung over the top of the seat and their eyes were moving along her body. She scowled and narrowed her eyes, causing them to turn their heads.

Duke looked over his shoulder and pulled away the brown cigar dangling from his lips. "Now boys don't stare. Even though she gets paid for that."

"Keith and Jorge are a little different from your average customer." She crossed her arms, making sure her jacket flaps closed over her breasts. Duke returned his gaze to her and tilted his head to the right. "I'm guessing you've been by my motel room, asking for your 'payment' again?"

"Fifteen percent, that is all I've been asking for." Duke spread his arms out and took a step forward. "All the girls that I've helped get a job at this location know to pay me my fifteen percent. None of them have any trouble with that."

"Because unlike me, they let you extort them. Extortion is a serious crime, Duke." Duke leaned back and pressed his hand to his chest, laughing in disbelief.

"Extortion? Why that is a very strong word." Keith and Jorge stood up and approached the man. Her eyes darted to Jorge's hands. He was cracking his knuckles and tensing his bicep muscles. "But yes my dear, you haven't been at the motel. I was hoping that you and your sister hadn't been skipping out on us."

She figured he may have been there when she had taken Tori to Bedford the first night. After that, he might have only been there once or twice, and on the nights she was on a date. Those nights that Jason came over to take her into town, he would bring Travis and Lindsay so they could take Tori somewhere and spend time with her.

It was an agreement she worked out with them for two reasons: Tori liked them and they all enjoyed each other's company, and she didn't want Tori to be alone. Duke showing up only enhanced the latter feeling.

"I don't give in to criminals and I don't indulge illegal activities. You're not a businessman, you're just an asshole who thinks he's entitled to money from a working girl."

"Listen Miss Vega, you do not wish to get on my bad side."

"You're already on mine, so what's the difference?" She smirked. Duke growled and bared his corner teeth. "As for where I've been, that isn't any of your business. If you've been trespassing on my home-"

"Home? Your 'home' is a tiny ass motel room. I highly doubt that my appearance qualifies as criminal trespass."

"No?" Trina approached him and started to circle him, glaring at him like a lioness ready to pounce onto her prey. "Extortion, assault and battery, larceny, breaking and entering, and the list goes on. You've probably also got blackmail in there too."

"Listen here." His hand tightened around the stick and his nostrils flared. "I don't know what you're getting at, but-"

"If you haven't learned yet that you can't threaten me…then which of us is the idiot? My father was a cop that taught me everything I know." She stopped in front of him, keeping herself at a reasonable distance that he couldn't try to strike her by surprise. "Maybe I can't prove your crimes, but my sister and I aren't about to become your victims. I owe no debt to you, because I recognize extortion when I see it."

"Why do you call it extortion?"

"Aside from the threat of future harm?" She put her hands to her hips and furrowed her brow. "Because you're not entitled to any money. There's no agreement, no contract anywhere that says anyone has to pay you just because you helped them to get a job."

While it was illegal, there wasn't anything she could do about it. He hadn't done anything to her-although if she did give him money she could always go to the police afterwards and say he was threatening her and her sister-but there was a chance they wouldn't believe her.

"I can get whatever I want." Duke laughed mercilessly and raised a single finger to her. "I once killed a man and sent another man to prison for murder." Her heart stopped and the blood in her veins froze.

"What?"

"That's right. I've even gotten away with murder." He spread his arms out and grinned openly. "So if you think that I can't do a damned thing to you, you're mistaken." His mouth twisted into a sneer and he started to approach her. "You're _nothing_. Nothing but a stripper, and at the heart of every stripper is nothing but vulnerability and insecurity."

"I am _not_ vulnerable or insecure."

"Keep telling yourself that. Strippers become strippers because they want the attention." She threw her hair over her shoulder with a scoff and closed her eyes.

"I don't know where the fuck you get that information. Most girls don't want sweaty, filthy married men gawking at them constantly. I know I don't."

"Then why are you a stripper, my dear?"

"Because I needed money fast in order to pay off nimrod!" She pointed at Jorge and let her voice echo against the walls. Jorge's mouth opened but only silence escaped as Duke and Keith turned towards him.

"I would rather work security, I'd rather work patrol or homicide. I'd rather be a criminologist than a stripper, but I couldn't help my sister getting hooked to drugs and owing a small fortune to a shit-faced dealer."

"Well." Duke started to chuckle and turned back to her. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and her chest was heaving with furious pants. "Looks like it's you that owes a fortune now. You continued to perform as a stripper once you paid off your sister's drug habit, didn't you?"

"Only because I didn't think I had the opportunity anymore to work elsewhere, asshole."

"Too bad." He returned to the table and leaned over it, taking aim on the cue ball. "I will give you another chance to give me what I owe, because I am a patient man. I will only resort to violence if need be." He struck the ball and she watched as he sank three balls into the side pockets.

"Fuck you, Duke. Maybe you got away with murder, but you won't manipulate me. I'm stronger than the girls you're accustomed to, evidently, because you cannot bully me. I've had worse."

She descended the stairs and met Raymond at the bottom. He looked concerned and was looking over her as a father might look to his child. She always respected that about him, because he treated all the girls at the club with respect as though they were his daughters.

"I'm going home, Ray. I can't work anymore tonight."

"Get some rest, then." He crossed his arms and dropped his shoulders with a sigh. "Trina, I wanted to request something of you." She stopped short of the door and turned to him.

"What?"

"That club you checked out for me. Monica says they're still short on bouncers, and they've had some rowdy guests there recently…" Trina crossed her arms and looked idly at the bar.

It was too bad the club was still short on bouncers, they had at least one good one at the club when she checked it out-but he couldn't handle everything on his own. "Damn. The girls there were good people too."

"Yes, Monica says you got along with everyone rather well during your visit." She smiled and nodded once. "Anyway, while we look for someone qualified enough, I was hoping that you would go and stand in temporarily for a few nights out of the week."

Her head jolted back and her eyes darted to him. "Me? But what about my job here?"

"Monica says she'll pay you what she pays her bouncers." Raymond waved his hand in the air and started to smile. "We just need someone to stand in and get some order reinstated while we find someone permanent, and it's so short notice that I don't have any bouncers readily available, but I think you're capable, so it's up to you."

"I…"

"Those girls need some protection." She raised her eyebrows and felt her heart rise. She wanted to protect people, that was what enticed her most about her dad's career was to be able to protect others. Raymond's eyes fell halfway and his lips curled into a smirk. "You're the only stripper I know that regularly visits a shooting range, you've got a license to carry, and you've thrown out rough customers here…so really, it's temporary and you're getting paid more than you would working the pole for me."

"I'll do it to keep those girls safe until you find someone to work there."

"Thanks, I would appreciate it." He pat her on the back and looked to the stairs. "We will keep this between us; no reason Duke needs to know about it."

"Oh, that's a relief." Now she was suspicious, but not of anything bad. Was this Raymond's way of getting her away from Duke? She didn't want him to worry about her, but she was still grateful regardless. "I'll let Tori know. Do you still want me to come in here?"

"Yes, when you can. I still employ you, after all. Just let me know; you might enjoy working there more than you enjoy it here."

"Hard to say, the girls here need me too."

Raymond's chipper laugh enticed her and he slowly shook his head. "Not as much the girls at _Bare_ need someone to control their guests." She was well aware that Monica hired female bouncers in the past, and the customers there acknowledged it most times, so Trina had no issue with this.

It also would feel better to go to work wearing something other than underwear. "I'll do it, Ray. What days does Monica need someone?"

"What days end with the letter 'y'?" Trina rolled her eyes and smiled as Raymond started to chuckle. "Okay, she needs someone else there on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Saturdays are their slow days, and she only needs someone during the late morning and afternoon shifts on that day." Raymond scratched under his chin and tilted his head up a bit. "Since it's temporary and I'm asking this of you as a favor, I'll have Monica add gas money to the paycheck you'll receive from her."

"Really?" Bouncers already worked for eleven dollars an hour, not including tips from customers and even fellow workers. Trina's heart skipped a beat and she bounced on her heels. "So, I won't be an actual bouncer, but I'll be working for the same pay as one?"

"Yes."

"And it's only until you can find someone qualified to be one?"

"That's what I said."

"Then I'll do it." Gas to get from here to Arlington on four nights a week-or three if she could manage to stay somewhere in town between Friday and Saturday-would be expensive, so the fact that Monica and Raymond would pay for her gas was a lucrative trade off. "I might have to stay somewhere overnight on Friday, but don't worry about that part."

"Okay. Well, you can start out on Monday, and thank you." A grin spread across her face and she asked if he needed anything else. Raymond's eyes sparked with pride and his head shook. "All I need from you now is for you to go home and get some rest. Like I said, Monica will expect you at her club on Monday at six. You will be working until two in the morning. Is that doable?"

"Yes." The night shift was a rough shift for any club, because this was when the most drunks came in. If that was the shift that Monica needed an extra hand, then Trina was happy to be there.

Eight hour shifts, four nights a week at eleven dollars an hour. Before taxes and without tips-it was a part time, temporary job level that would bring in almost sixteen hundred dollars each month. She could be making close to twenty grand a year at that level of pay.

It wasn't much, but it was a lucrative and steady amount of revenue that enticed her.

So as she left the club, she did so feeling as though she were walking on air. Her heart was pumping the blood through her veins like cars on a race track, and her body was shaking from the excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Tori the good news.

* * *

So Duke's gotten away with literal murder, has he? Damn. Well, Trina's spoken her mind, and it looks like Ray's offering something that may prove to be a good change of pace for her. What are your thoughts on it all?


	11. Nerves

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Nerves)

Trina sped down the freeway with an excited twitch in the foot on the gas pedal. Tori sat beside her, still bemoaning their destination. It was early Monday, and they were actually headed to Jason's mother's place because that was where Jason, Travis and Lindsay were currently.

Sikowitz was also there, and that was the reason Tori didn't want to go. "I get that you're excited about Ray's and Monica's offer, and you really want to tell Jason about it, but do we _have_ to see Mr. Sikowitz?"

"Yes, Tori." This was also her chance to meet Jason's mom and possibly relieve Sikowitz's concerns regarding her job. The poor teacher hadn't seen her since the night he was dragged to the club, so she hoped maybe she could let him see her fully clothed now. "I don't want his last image of me to be in a barely-there bra, and thongs. He needs to see me as more than just some stripper."

Tori scratched her head and then crossed her arms. "I'm sure he does, but why does that mean _I_ have to be there?"

"Lindsay and Travis are there. They were hoping to take you around town a bit. I think they were wanting to talk to you about maybe getting a job somewhere." She smiled halfway as Tori's eyebrows rose. The girl slid her hand over her neck and looked out the window.

"I don't know, Trina. I want a job, but I want to actually go to school somewhere too. It's just not easy since we both need to pay our way through schooling, I guess." Tori's biggest reason for not going back to finish college had always been her desire for Trina to do just that, so no matter how much Trina pushed for her to propel herself forward, she resisted.

"You know I don't have to be stabilized for you to be."

"I feel like it's my fault." Trina looked at the car passing her on her left and waited for it to get by so she could change lanes. She took a deep breath and furrowed her brow.

"It isn't your fault."

"It is. You're a stripper because of my drug habit. You're a stripper because I pushed my friend away and our dad away. You could be something more, you could have finished your degree, but because of my mistake, you're working at something that doesn't make you happy. I want you to be happy."

"Well we both want the same thing; the other person to be happy. You need to rise up and take control of your life."

"Easier said than done." Tori pulled her hair back and started fluffing out the sides. "Now that Keith's back around, I feel like I'm constantly looking over my shoulders."

Trina exhaled slowly and straightened her arms while gripping the steering wheel firmly. "I know, Tori. I know." Keith had been around more than Duke was, at this point. They'd see him in the parking lot from time to time, staring at the motel door, and on other nights he would be pounding at the door.

She'd been taking extra precautions to ensure he wasn't following them around, and he hadn't been to Bedford or Euless yet.

The only person that wasn't causing them as much grief right now was Jorge, but the dealer was smarter than Duke and Keith were. He knew and respected Trina's strength, and he didn't want to get his ass kicked, so he simply followed Duke around like some kind of henchman or thug.

"Things will get better Tori, I promise. For both of us." She wasn't sure how, but she was going to try her damnedest to make sure they could escape these three men. "For now, just play nice with Sikowitz. Alright?"

"At least it's just him and not the others." Tori curved her fingers and pressed her cheek against them. She smiled at her sister and studied the outfit she had on. "You look really pretty today, Trina."

"Thanks." Her heart skipped and she was hoping that Jason's mom and uncle would like it. She had on a thin purple sweater with sleeves that ran down to her wrists. The bottom of the shirt hung loosely over the brown belt that tightened around her long denim jeans.

For makeup, she had a light amount of beige applied to her tanned face, and just a tiny bit of blush applied to her cheeks. Her eyelashes were curled just slightly and she had a slight amount of mascara to make her eyes pop.

Tori took delight in styling her hair so that it puffed and feathered around her shoulders.

"So, you think they'll like how I look?"

"I think you worry too much, but yes. You're pretty, and they know Jason's already taken with you. I'm sure that counts for something."

"Yes, they know he's dating a stripper." She laughed heartily and Tori rolled her eyes. It was a joke of course, since she was more secure with herself, too much to worry about what they thought of her. "I mean, I don't care that they think of me as one, but I do care a little bit, you know. I don't want them to judge me, or even judge him for dating me."

"I doubt it. I'm sure he's told them all about your tastes in movies, life in general, and what you'd rather be doing with your life."

"Maybe, but I still want to impress them. I'm not going to do that by not looking at least modest." She'd seen what a lot of the girls wore outside work: tiny shorts and tank tops, or at worst, long t-shirts that covered their pants, making it look like they were walking around without pants or even underwear.

It was a bold look, and there was nothing wrong with it, but Trina honestly didn't want men staring at her when she wasn't working. Hell, she didn't want people judging her person outside of work, so she opted for a more conservative and warm appearance.

She hoped to shock Sikowitz and Jason's mother by giving their first official impression of her as a modest one. "I know Mr. Sikowitz remembers me from high school, where I wore those flashy dresses and was always wanting attention, so now that he's seen me as a stripper-a profession where most people judge the girl as someone that wants attention-it's going to be a little harder to convince him that I'm not that way."

"You convinced Jason, you convinced Tyler and Lindsay, so why wouldn't you convince him?"

"Because unlike them, your teacher has met me before and known me before."

Tori's nose wiggled and she pulled her gaze away with a despairing sigh. "I swear your job gave you more insecurities than you had before." Trina glanced towards an exit sign and chuckled at her sister.

"I'm not that insecure. I just don't like people to see 'stripper' and think I have a million problems and vanity to boot. I want people to get to know me, to want to get to know me, I don't want people taking one look at me and turning away."

"Is that why you were attracted to Jason? Because he didn't turn you away thinking of you as just a stripper?"

"Yeah…he wanted to know me on a more personal level, and I liked that. You know, we might actually be able to date a little more now?" Since she could stay overnight between Friday and Saturday, and would only work on Saturday from ten to six, it gave her an entire night to spend with Jason.

"Well good. You should be able to date someone and enjoy yourself a little bit."

"Right. So if I can do that…" Her smile turned to a smirk and her eyes darted over to Tori. "Can you let Travis and Lindsay help you find a job?" Tori's jaw fell open, then her mouth closed into a smile.

"Fine. I'll see about it. I just don't know what I can do, or what I want to do."

"Well whatever it is, it beats sitting around doing nothing."

Tori rolled her head to the side and crossed her legs. She pulled her forearms over her stomach and closed her eyes. "True. Let me know when we get there."

Jason's mom lived on Shady Lane. The house was a one story, from her understanding, but on the outside it looked larger than that.

It was a brick home with wooden siding at the top that pushed the roof up high. In the center was a red tiled porch with a brick post on the outside corner which held up the roof. The door was brown wood with an oval, glass paned window blurred to avoid people seeing inside.

The left side of the home was shorter and taller than the rest, and it had four windows placed in such a fashion that it looked like there was a cross between them. On the right side of the house was a rectangular window, then several feet down was another blurred window.

There was a driveway that inclined upwards from the street and wrapped around to the back of the home.

The front yard was separated by a sidewalk, had a large oak tree in the center of both sides of the yard, and five steps that ran down to ground level. The perimeter of the risen lawn was hugged by a layered brick wall.

Trina parked alongside the brick mailbox, and behind a red pickup truck that belonged to Travis; Sikowitz likely parked around back like Jason. Her eyebrows rose and she looked at her sister, who was on her side with her back turned to the door. She was snoring softly and looked like a kitten while sleeping.

"Tori," she whispered, "We're here." She shook her sister gently, causing Tori to push her hand away and groan. She laughed once and peered back to the front door, noticing for the first time the vertical rectangular window on the right side of the door-the right being to Trina's right if she were facing the house.

The window had blinds running down, but they were open so someone could see out.

"Tori, wake up." Tori's eyes slid open and she let out a groan. "We made it."

"Why did the trip take longer than usual?"

"Traffic, sis."

Tori pushed herself up and looked out at the house. "Damn. I hate traffic." The girl opened her door and mumbled under her breath. "Let's get this over with. Why you have to date the nephew of my teacher, I don't know."

Trina laughed. "You need to put the past behind you anyway, Tori. I think it's about time you laid this down to rest. Bury the hatchet, so to speak."

"If I wanted to bury the hatchet, I'd call Beck and Andre up and tell them I forgive them for telling Dad and Mr. Sikowitz about the drug habit Keith got me involved in."

"They were just looking out for you, Tori."

"No they weren't. Jade was the one that told them to tell Dad and Sikowitz, she made them feel guilty about having introduced me to Keith."

"I think they were all trying to do what was right. They thought they were doing good by telling them-by getting you help."

"A lot of good that did me." Once outside, Tori slammed the door shut and slid her hands through the sides of her hair. "Look where we're at now."

"And you blame Sikowitz for something you shouldn't blame him for."

As they approached the front steps, Trina saw the door open. Sikowitz stepped out first, followed by a woman an inch shorter than the man. She had a soft, wrinkled face, and honey brown hair that was up in curls. Her cheeks were dimpled and she had lines stretching out from the corners of her eyes. Her thin lips were curved up into a wide smile that pushed her cheeks up.

"You must be Trina." Trina froze on the second step and let her nerves take over. She waved awkwardly and mustered a brave smile as the woman approached her. "I've heard so much about you, it's wonderful to meet you dear."

"You too, Ms. Tyler." Her voice trembled and she extended her hand. The woman shook her hand and pulled her right hand up to her chest.

"Call me Pam." Trina breathed in slowly and turned to Tori. Tori stopped behind her and waved. "You must be Victoria. My brother talks about you from time to time."

"Oh?" Tori shot a glance at Sikowitz and crossed her arms. "I hope he hasn't told you about any of my bad habits." Sikowitz's rounded eyes tensed and his gaze fell to the sidewalk. Trina jabbed her sister in the side, scolding her as Pam's expression turned to concern.

"Nothing so bad. He said you made mistakes like anyone else, but you've moved forward. Right?"

"Yeah sure, I've moved forward the best I can."

"Anyway, it is nice to meet the both of you." Pam was still holding onto Trina's hand. She cupped her other hand over Trina's and looked into her eyes. "You look remarkable. Every bit as beautiful as my son says you are." Her heart jumped out and she couldn't help but to grin.

Sikowitz moved forward, looking over Trina. "Jason says you have some good news to share?" Trina pulled her hand back and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean it's a little bit of good news. Is he inside?"

"Yes, he's washing up at the moment; just got back from a jog." Sikowitz turned his head over his shoulder and sighed at the door. "Pity, because that leaves me with Travis insisting over the last half hour that we should consider buying a pool table. Where in the hell a pool table is going to fit in this house, I have no idea."

"Wait," Tori interrupted, "Are you staying in Texas?" Sikowitz looked back, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"Jason's here to stay, I'm retired, and basically my family is here. So yes, I'm moving here." His eyebrow rose and a hum vibrated from his lips. "Is that a problem for you?"

"No. No problem." Tori looked down at the sidewalk momentarily and swept her hand through her hair. "As long as that doesn't mean Beck, Jade, Andre or anyone else shows up-I'm happy."

"Victoria…" Sikowitz's voice deepened and his brow furrowed. "They were only concerned for you."

"Well that concern ruined my life. They could never stay out of my business."

Trina brought her hand to her forehead and groaned. "Tori, _please_. Not right now." The words came out in a whispered hiss, and her eyes darted over to Pam. "I want to make a good impression."

"Sorry."

Sikowitz smiled sadly while Pam turned to face Trina. The woman put her hands to Trina's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Relax," Pam insisted, "Don't be so nervous." Trina rolled her gaze into Pam's and mustered up a meek smile. "Why are you so worried?"

"Your brother and Jason probably told you what I do for a living, right? I just don't want you to think-"

"I worked for an escort service as a call girl for three years when I was in my twenties." Trina's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. "I hardly think I'm one to judge." Pam's eyelids fell halfway and Sikowitz smirked at her. "I had to pay for school somehow, our parents just had enough money to send Erwin through college."

"That's true," Sikowitz laughed. "Now would the two of you come inside already? We're letting in the cold."

"Y-Yeah, sorry." Trina cleared her throat and followed the two in. She looked back to see Tori shuffling into the home. "At least try to get along, Tori? If you don't want to be here, we could ask Travis and Lindsay if they'd like to take you elsewhere early on. I just thought maybe you would want to spend some time-" Tori looked up at her and feigned a smile.

"I'll try, Trina. Don't worry about me so much." The girl shut the door behind her and crossed her arms. "I want to get along with Jason and his family as much as you do." Tori leaned to the right and her eyes drifted to the side. "Even if that means I have to try and be civil with Mr. Sikowitz."

* * *

Well at the very least it looks like Jason's mother is rather accepting. Let's see how things go from here


	12. Family and Friends

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Jason's Family and Friends)

The inside of the home looked large due to the lack of doorways or halls. Stepping into the home was like stepping into a palace. There was a brown, square tiled walkway leading from the front door-with carpeting for the rooms on either side of her-to the front room.

To her right was a patch of peach carpeting with a long oval dining table positioned neatly before a china cabinet. A fake potted tree was positioned in front of the window overlooking the table. At the corner of the carpet was a square brick pillar rising up to the ceiling. Above the table was a fancy looking light structure hanging on a brass chain-it looked like a crystal earring dangling in midair.

To her left was a large open room-the 'second' living room that Jason had spoken of. It had an extremely high ceiling, and a blue sectional that hugged the wall adjacent to the door, and the wall beside the 'cross' formed by the four long windows. There was also a television stand in the opposite corner of the room, and a desk positioned against the wall opposite of the cross.

Because of the windows and lack of shades, this room was the brightest room in the house, lit up by the sunlight.

Between it and the main living room was a bar area that had a simple plain countertop and a black stool-chair inside of it. Anyone could swivel and look in the direction of either room.

The primary living room, straight across from Trina, was much smaller than this second one and a little darker due to the lack of lighting and the curtains over the three windows. There were two recliners with an end table between them that faced the television, and a brown couch that was propped up against the back wall to overlook the front of the house. Beside it was another end table and a fancy lamp, then she noticed a brown television stand in front of the recliners with a large black flat screen television.

"God this is a beautiful home," Trina said while walking towards the living room. She glanced to her right when she arrived at the intersection of the walkway. There was another path that led to a wooden door, which was closed. "Is that a bedroom?"

"Yes," Pam answered, "That's my bedroom. Also, I'm glad you like the house."

She heard Tori's enthusiastic gasp and turned towards her sister. "It really is wonderful," Tori remarked. "I love how bright your living area is. Is that not your primary living room?"

"No it isn't." Tori walked into the bright room and sat down on the blue recliner that was facing the windows and television. "I like to go in there when I want to think from time to time. We joke about it and call it our 'chapel'." Pam laughed once and put her hands to her hips. "And no, we don't hold church in there."

Tori snickered and Trina shook her head. She walked down the path on the right, musing over the small alcove where two desks sat. This alcove was separated from the kitchen by an ornate, brown, wooden wall that had diamond shaped holes for visual. One desk had a lamp and paperwork that covered it, while the second desk had a desktop computer sitting on it.

The alcove had two tall windows on its left, allowing a clean view into the main living room.

Between the wall adjacent to the bedroom door and the alcove was the walkway into the open kitchen. There was a large, nine door pantry, before the counter where the stove was on the right side. To the left was a long countertop that ran from the wall and curved around, ending halfway into the kitchen.

It was a breathtaking sight. Once again she noted an open area; circular and on the other side of the counter.

This circular area had a small, round table with a floral centerpiece. Travis and Lindsay were sitting at there with cards in their hands. The sunlight shone in through the windows that encircled them and splashed over them, giving them a subtle glow.

"Hey!" She waved and smiled when they looked up from the cards. Lindsay grinned and Travis raised his eyebrows.

"You're a bit early," Travis remarked, "I think Jason's still in the shower."

"He can wait," Lindsay smirked. "He's seen her more than we have, after all." Lindsay walked towards her and looked her over with her eyes. "You look _amazing_. Who did your hair?"

"My sister."

"Sweet!" Lindsay put her hand to her chest and leaned back, whistling once. "She has a knack for hairstyling. I should take her to the salon I go to, they might like to take her under their wing."

"That might be a good idea, actually." Trina walked towards the part of the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and leaned over it. She had to duck to avoid the pantry above her head, and was careful not to hit the coffee pot on her left. She tried to look past the wall to peer into the brighter living room. "Hey Tori-"

"I heard," Tori shouted back, "I'll at least think about it." Trina smiled as her sister started to groan. Lindsay's eyebrows rose and she pushed her hands down to her waist.

"She's a little hesitant about getting a job right now. Not entirely sure why." She straightened her back and turned towards Lindsay. "If you're serious about that offer, you could take a picture of my hair. Tori's styled my hair a lot, so I do actually have other pictures of us where my hair's been styled by her…you could show those to your own hairstylist and see if they like what they see."

"I think I'll do that. You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Anything to get Tori started _somewhere."_ She looked back to the living room and smiled at the open doorway between the back wall and the bar area. She pointed to it and raised her eyebrows. "What's back there?"

She could see one room with a bed and a desk, seated in front of a window with blinds drawn and a blue curtain running along the top. Lindsay turned her head and shrugged. "Just another hallway that goes out to the garage."

Lindsay leaned over the counter and hunched her shoulders. "There's two guest rooms and a bathroom back there-of course, Jason's uncle is turning one of those rooms into his personal bedroom. Probably the front room that you can see there."

Jason had his own place, to Trina's understanding. It was over on Harwood Terrace, which was under two miles away and on the other side of Harwood Rd. She hadn't seen the place yet.

"I wish Jason told me his mother worked as a call girl once, I wouldn't have worried so damn much about her approval of me."

Lindsay pat Trina's back and laughed. "He doesn't tell people that because it's not his place to, but I understand. Pamela's got her own things, so she tries to accept everyone she can. Still, Jason's mother, it's normal to be nervous meeting the parent of the guy you're interested in."

"Makes me wonder what would happen if he ever had to meet my dad." She pursed her lips and rolled her head to the right. "I don't think that'll ever happen though. At least I hope not, my dad's not exactly someone I want to associate with. Tori more than myself, though."

"Ouch. Sounds like you left on less than friendly terms."

She moved her right hand over her left and pursed her lips before sighing heavily. "Pretty much." Her head dropped and she shook it once. "It wasn't the brightest moment for any of us, even him."

"I'm sorry." Lindsay pat her forearm. "You haven't had any contact with him since?"

"No. Mostly out of pride, and Tori really doesn't want to talk to him. She's angrier with our dad than she is Mr. Sikowitz and her friends, if you can believe it."

"I won't pry, but it must be hard not having a relationship with your dad." She lifted her head, smiling at the image of her father taking her to a shooting range. She missed spending time with the man, but those days seemed to be distant now.

"Sometimes. I try not to think about it." A wry laugh fell from her lips and she raised her right hand up to the side of her head, tucking her fingers through her hair. "That might be the one thing I have in common with some of the stripper stereotype."

"What?"

"Parent issues."

"That's a stereotype?" Lindsay started to laugh, much to Trina's surprise. "I think we all have parent issues somewhere down the line. I know I do. My dad went to prison when I was a teenager."

Tori furrowed her brow and leaned upright. "What'd he do, if I can ask?" Lindsay set her right forearm on the counter and leaned against it with a sigh.

"He went into a store and waited in the bathroom until they closed, and took some money from their register." Lindsay rolled her eyes and brought her hand up to her forehead. "He would have gotten away with it if not for two things: The janitor was still there, and the store had cameras. My father was an idiot just for deciding he had to steal in the first place."

"Damn."

"I was twelve or thirteen when it happened. Mom divorced his ass and I think I resented him for the rest of my teenage years. I didn't start acknowledging his existence until I went back to college."

"What made you decide to do that?"

"I guess…" Lindsay's head tilted and she hummed contemplatively. "I guess I just felt like having a dad was better than not having one." Trina closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe so. I've never looked at it that way." Her eyes opened partially and turned to the side where she saw Travis walking into the kitchen. "So I've been wondering…how come I haven't seen Jason's other friends around? You know, the ones that dragged him and his uncle to the club a couple months back?"

"Those guys?" Travis put his arm around Lindsay's waist and reached up to remove his cowboy hat. "Jason's been a little miffed at them since then. They're alright, rowdy as hell but they're alright. Still, he's not as close to them, so he doesn't hang out with them much. I'd rather he didn't, anyway."

"Why?"

"Because they're a bad influence." Travis raised an eyebrow and Trina laughed. She would have to agree, if they were dragging Jason off to strip clubs and bars on a regular basis. "That, and I'd rather beat him at billiards more often."

"So he just hasn't been hanging around with them much?"

"Nope." Travis grinned and his eyebrows rose further beneath his bangs. "After all, they're just using him to run errands and trying to get him drunk on a regular basis."

"Oh yeah, cause I remember he had to stop by that college to pick something up for one of them."

"Yep."

It was a strange feeling that she got, feeling like she was the only one these days without friends that she was pissed off at. "So Tori's pissed off at old friends no longer in her life, Jason's pissed off with a few of his friends-which you seem to be irritated with too…am I the only one here that isn't pissed off at any amount of my friends?"

"Probably." Travis smirked and Lindsay shook her head. "Do you have anyone you're pissed at though; friend or otherwise?"

"Well, when you put it like that." She grabbed Travis's hat from his hand and held it up. "If this were white, I would put it in a shredder if I could." His mouth formed a circle and he grabbed his hat back, yelping in shock.

"Why that?"

"Because there's an older guy that loves to shoot pool and always wears a white cowboy hat wherever he goes." Trina's eyes formed narrow slits and the right corner of her lip slid upwards. "He frequents the VIP lounge at my club and is a regular thorn in my side-but let's not discuss that man."

"Damn…" Travis put his hat back to his head and adjusted it. "How annoying is the guy?"

"He thinks I owe him a debt because he helped me get a job at the club."

Lindsay's expression turned sour and Travis let out an annoyed groan. "Is he any good at billiards? You said he plays."

"I think it's his livelihood or something. He's probably never been beat or something. Don't know, and I don't care."

"If the guy isn't leaving you alone-"

"It's nothing I can't handle, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She bent her arm up and perched her chin onto her closed hand. Her eyes drifted to the hallway entrance and a lingering sense of longing rose. "You said Jason was still in the shower?"

"He's probably finished by now." She let out a sigh and watched Pam, Tori and Mr. Sikowitz walk into the main living room. She had heard them talking amongst themselves about the décor in the other living room, but it hadn't been an interest for her at the moment.

Sikowitz sat in the brown recliner on the left while Tori moved to the couch. Pam walked along to the back door and stood between it and the curve of the countertop where the sink was.

It was the first time Trina noticed the front. There was a red tiled porch out front with a black brass table and chair set propped against the window. Where the tiles ended, the garage and driveway began, leading out to the grassy area.

"It looks nice out there."

Pam glanced outside and breathed in astonishingly. "It really is. Would you like to step outside and look around while you wait for Jason?"

"No, it's okay."

"You could go back and check on him if you wanted to." Her eyebrows shot up and a blush rose to her cheeks as she imagined Jason still getting dressed. It didn't seem appropriate to go back at the moment.

"I think I'll wait. I don't want to disturb him."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be. Jason probably doesn't realize you're here, since we weren't expecting you for another hour."

Travis snickered at the woman and pointed to the hallway. "Just to be clear Ms. Pam, you're asking the girl your son is dating to check on him while he's probably getting dressed?" Pam raised an eyebrow and dropped her hands to her hips.

"Well lord knows he's probably asleep or something." Trina leaned her head back and Pam glanced at her. "Jason usually takes a nap after he goes for his jog and takes a shower."

Travis pulled the tip of his hat down and his toothy grin increased. "Of all the things I can think of that Jason might not have wanted his mother to tell his girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend? Have we-have we reached that point already?" She stammered for a moment and pushed herself back from the counter. "Um, I guess I can go check on him. Are you sure?"

Tori leaned against the arm of the couch and stretched her legs out across the cushions. "If you don't, I will." Trina chuckled nervously. She ran her hand over the back of her neck, feeling the heat of her blood against the surface of her skin.

"Okay."

* * *

Your thoughts on the chapter? Do tell, do tell. I'd love to hear your input.


	13. Bliss

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Feel like I cheated you cause this was cut in half. For obvious length reasons, but here you go.

* * *

Chapter 13 (Moment of Joy)

She walked around the counter and towards the hallway, speaking to herself just under her breath. "Girlfriend? We've been on a few dates, talked on the phone, but girlfriend?"

As she entered the hallway, she took note of the first bedroom-Sikowitz's new room-then continued down. The bathroom door was next, it was open and Trina could feel a wave of warmth and moisture rushing out to envelop her.

When she looked into the restroom, she saw a miniature hallway between her and a second open door. In this hall was a marble counter and large wall-mirror hanging above the sinks.

The bathroom itself was small and had a vanilla ceramic toilet alongside a matching bathtub which had a silver showerhead. The curtains were pulled back, still wet, and the tiled wall inside the bathtub and shower had water droplets covering it like Braille.

"He finished recently. Maybe he's getting dressed…" She looked at the door further down the hall and took a deep breath. Her fingers closed into her palms and her head tilted to the right. "Maybe I should wait."

Still she wanted to peek. The door was wide open, and sunlight was spilling out of the room. Trina approached carefully and held her hand up to the door, ready to knock as she entered.

Her eyes fell instantly to the bed and the blush on her cheeks flared up. Jason was on his back with a towel beneath him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly as his forearms folded over his bare abdomen.

Jason was at least wearing some grey pants and had dark colored socks on his feet, so Trina wasn't seeing him indecently just yet.

The sunlight bathed him in such a way that drew her breath away from her lungs. His large hands were folded neatly over his strong, chiseled abs, and his firm chest was rising and falling as a balloon filling with air and deflating carefully.

Remnants of the water from the shower glistened on his chest and arms. She felt drawn towards him and took a shaky step into the room. "Jason?" She asked for him with a soft and quiet voice. "They told me to come check on you. I'm sure you don't need anyone checking on you, but I wanted to surprise you by getting here early."

As she got a better view of him, she started to notice the scars on his body. Her lips closed together and the skin on her forehead folded over as she reached out to touch the scars.

When her fingers touched to his chest, she felt the bed move and started to gasp as his right hand lifted up and positioned over hers. His eyelids opened slowly and his mouth turned up to a smile.

"Hey there." She smiled back at him and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes connected with his and her hand flattened against his chest.

"Sorry if I startled you."

"You didn't." He sat upright and pressed his back against the headboard. "You look amazing, by the way." Her heart pulsed sharply and she leaned towards him.

"So do you. I-these scars though…what happened?" He shrugged and peered down to his body.

"My father happened. When I was a kid." Her heart started to sink and she slowly climbed alongside his right side and let her right hand slide into his.

"Jason, I'm sorry."

"Why? It's in the past." He smiled at her and she exhaled slowly. "So, how long have you been here?"

"A little while, not long though." She pulled her knees upwards, bending her legs beneath her as she leaned her body into his. "Tori and your uncle haven't killed each other yet, by the way."

Jason chuckled, and his chest bounced out as he did. "Well that's good to know. I hope they get along."

"They will, she's just angry at him for something that happened a few years ago. It's really nothing to worry about."

"She can get past it?"

"Yeah, she will eventually." She took a deep breath and tightened her fingers with his. "So, I wanted you to be the first to know…Ray-you know, my manager."

"Right."

"Well he wanted me to work as a bouncer for Monica's club. It's temporary and I'm not an official bouncer or anything, but I'll be getting paid what a bouncer makes-plus gas." Jason's eyebrows rose sharply and his mouth slid into a smile.

"That's great news, Trina."

"I thought you might like that. It's four days out of the week-Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. So that means I'll get to be in town on the weekend, so maybe we could spend more time together?"

"I'd like that." He put an arm around her and she set her head to his shoulder, humming contently. "I'm glad Ray's giving you that opportunity. I know you said you would like to do something like security detail."

"I'm nervous, but I'm happy about it. I don't know what it means for me, but we'll see."

"How long are you in town for tonight? You going back to Dallas tomorrow?"

"I don't really want to go back." She scrunched herself between his arm and body, sighing as a protective sensation swept through her. She loved the feeling of his arms around her and wanted to remain like this for as long as possible. "I might though. We haven't had another date in a while."

"True."

"They're calling me your girlfriend." She looked up at him with a nervous smile. His eyes enchanted her and drew her in, filling her with security and comfort. She let herself melt into him and started to lean as her gaze moved towards his lips. "We've known each other what, two months now? Dated for one month, and we haven't even kissed yet. So…I mean, I don't want to ask where we are and scare you off or anything."

"Why would you scare me off?"

"I don't know." She smirked teasingly and wagged her eyebrows. "Cause I'm a clingy stripper with attachment issues and I crave attention?" She laughed playfully, causing Jason to laugh.

"But seriously though, that's how I was when I was younger…I always wanted attention, and that scared people off, but I've grown-I've changed. That's not who I am anymore."

"You don't come across that way." His right arm curled around her back and his left hand rose to her cheek, cupping it gently. Trina closed her eyes and felt her body lean into the direction of his caress. "You come across strong and independent minded, and I like that."

"I try. Apparently your mother approves of me."

Jason laughed once. "See? You're 'a girl to bring home to mom', as the phrase goes. Stupid phrase, but whatever, I see the value in it." His hand lifted upwards and his fingers dipped into her hair, then pushed through, grooming her hair as if his hand were a comb. "So would you stop selling yourself short? You're an amazing, strong, beautiful woman. Stop telling yourself and others you're not."

"I…guess it's hard for me to see that. I've never really had anyone say what you are." She leaned in and her lips separated for a moment. "Even people I've dated in the past. All nice, but none of them ever said I was beautiful or smart or anything.

Her eyes dropped and her voice began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes. "I was never dateable to them, not girlfriend material. Nowadays with my job, most men would rather take advantage of me and they look at me like I'm a piece of eye candy. So…screwable but not dateable?"

"I don't see you that way." Her eyes drifted back to his and her cheeks grew hot as her body pressed against his. She felt his heart pounding against her. His chest tightened and his arm tightened more securely around her back. "I think you're 'girlfriend material', if you want to say it like that."

"Really? I mean, given that I'm-" He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled nervously and dropped her head, reminding herself she shouldn't diss herself for being a stripper. "Right. I-"

His hand curled around her head and he leaned forward, sitting in a more upright angle. In an instant, his lips crashed into hers. Trina's hands moved to his chest and her eyes fluttered shut. She slid her fingers over his shoulders and moaned once as the power and warmth of his kiss tingled on her lips and rushed along her spine.

Her shoulders closed together and her fingers tightened around him. Her muscles seemed to relax and tense at the same time. The skin on her forehead tensed and she pushed him back to kiss him with greater force.

Jason dropped his left arm down around her waist and locked his hands together at the indent of her back. He pulled his lips away from her and she let out a startled, breathless gasp. Her eyes widened and her lips quivered as she eyed his mouth with hunger.

"I…what was that?"

"A kiss for my girlfriend." She struggled to take in another breath, her body trembled and her lips slid into a deep smile. Her heart was bursting through her chest, and she swore by the smirk on Jason's face that he could feel it.

"Girlfriend has a nice ring to it." Her fingers trembled on his shoulders. A startled sob broke from her lips and Jason's expression became one of concern and confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just-I'm happy." She moved her arms around his neck and he held her closer. Her voice fell into a whisper and her head moved beneath his. "Nothing's wrong." She couldn't believe she was allowing herself this moment, but now that she had it, it was the one thing she didn't want to lose.

It scared her at the same time, because she knew it was something that Duke and his thugs could use to their advantage if she let it. Nobody had ever gotten this close to her and she never let it happen because she didn't want to run the risk of them getting hurt because of her. Tori's life was enough.

Her mind drifted back to something Tori said when she started dating Jason. This security she felt in his arms must be the feeling that Tori spoke about. She breathed in slowly and relaxed as he kissed the top of her head.

"We should go back out to your mom and family, but I like being here with you."

"Well we can stay like this until they come looking if you want." He smirked and she let out a laugh. She hugged his neck and curled herself into a ball, humming at the feeling of his arms tensing around her. "What time do you have to be at Monica's club?"

"Six." She closed her eyes and pushed her head into his indented neck. "You should see what I'm wearing." She was ecstatic to actually wear a full outfit to a strip club. "A black polo and pants." Jason raised an eyebrow and guided his hand smoothly through her hair.

"You're happy about a polo shirt and pants?"

"Oh you don't even know." She leaned her head back and flashed a toothy grin. "I'm serious-other than the time I got hired at Ray's club and the time I had to check out Monica's, I don't think I've ever been in a strip club wearing more than a tiny bra and panties. Now, even though it's temporary, I get to work security detail and an actual outfit!"

"I'm happy for you." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she leaned back, shutting her eyes and sighing contently. "So, do you have to go back to Dallas tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't want to." She didn't actually have to work the club on Tuesday, so there was nothing that said she and Tori needed to go back. "You know, it has been a while since we've been on a date. I don't have to be back tomorrow, so…If you wanted to do something." She tucked a strand of hair over her ear and looked into his eyes.

"I'd love to. I've been thinking of taking you to this park nearby. It has a lake, paved walkway and everything. Maybe we could spend some time together there." Her heart fluttered and her lips curled upwards.

"I think I'd enjoy that. Just a nice, quiet, simple walk in the park?"

"Yeah. Nothing too elaborate or fancy."

"Good, I don't need all the bells and whistles." She hugged his neck and inhaled slowly. "Let's go ahead and head out, I don't want to keep your mom and uncle waiting any longer."

"Right. How long can your sister last without getting irritated at my Uncle?" He smirked teasingly and she let out a loud laugh.

"She's been holding back since she walked into the door, so let's get out there before she has a reason to tear into him."

"Sure." Trina sat up and brushed her hair over her shoulders with a sigh. Jason pulled his arms back and dropped his hands to the bed. "So you never really said why she's so upset with him."

"It's complicated, to be honest. She blames him for our 'situation', but he's not really at fault. He's just concerned…she doesn't see it that way."

"Oh." He pat the mattress once and clicked his tongue. "Well, I hope they can work it out, if possible."

"She'll get over it eventually. I know she will. She holds grudges, yes, but I think seriously she'll come to realize he was only concerned for her." She moved off the bed and let him stand. He approached the closet on the other side of the room and Trina looked towards him. She bit down on her lower lip and gently tugged on the bottom of her shirt.

He had some scarring on his back as well, which saddened her to see, but the man seemed like he managed to put his past behind him. _"He's strong to get by his father's abuse…"_

After he grabbed a simple shirt, they made their way out to the living room where everyone was waiting. Tori was now sitting up next to the arm of the couch closest to the lamp. Travis and Lindsay were sitting at the stools in front of the counter, and Pam was in the second recliner.

"Oh look," Travis said with a start, "The two lovebirds decided to leave the nest. We were worried for a moment that maybe the two of you got distracted by each other."

Lindsay slapped Travis's shoulder and Mr. Sikowitz roared with laughter. Trina's face burned with a fresh blush and brought her hands up to her face as Jason slid an arm around her waist.

"No distraction," Jason replied, "We were just talking about things. Now…maybe I can properly introduce my girlfriend to my mother? Hmm?" Her blush increased and she dropped her hands with a startled gasp.

"I-I already met her, you know."

"Yeah, but I was hoping to catch you before then so I could introduce you to her." She smiled slightly and waved at Pam. Pam looked from her and up to her son with an approving smile.

"I'm glad you found someone to be with," she replied, "The two of you seem like a good match. I like her."

Trina swirled her hair around her finger and closed her eyes. "Well, I'm glad you approve." Jason chuckled once and motioned to Sikowitz. "Uncle?" Sikowitz dismissed Jason with a wave and started to grin.

"You don't even need our approval Jason, you've always been one to do your own thing without needing approval. If you want to be with someone, be with her, if she makes you happy then we're happy." Trina opened her eyes and exhaled as Sikowitz met her gaze. "Quite frankly, I'm glad you're dating someone that I knew once."

The man stood up from his recliner and walked towards them. "She and her sister are good people, Jason." Trina's hand moved up to her chest and a subtle mist formed over her eyes, glistening in the sunlight. "So it thrills me to see the two of you together."

"It's me," Trina said quietly, "The former diva, Mr. Sikowitz." Sikowitz laughed abruptly and lifted his hand to her shoulder.

"I don't care about your past, Miss Vega. Just as I don't care that you're working as a stripper." She licked her bottom lip and dropped her head for a moment. "I think you could do better, and I think you _deserve_ better, but I don't care. If that's what you want to do with your life, okay…"

"It isn't what I want to do. That's the whole reason I came here." She lifted her head and turned her gaze into his. "The news I wanted to tell all of you. While I'm still working as a stripper, I've kind of been given an opportunity. My manager wants me to work temporarily as a bouncer at his secondary nightclub in Euless until they can find someone with the qualities for a permanent position."

"Really?" Sikowitz's eyes widened and a joyful gasp fell from his lips. There was an added note of relief in his tone, which surprised Trina. "Well you're taking that offer, right?" She put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I mean-I get to work security even if it's just temporary." She moved her right hand up to her neck and craned her head to the side. "I mean, I've always kind of wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and go into his career field."

"Kind of?" Tori scoffed abruptly and laughed in disbelief. "You've always wanted to be a police officer or a detective. Dad was going to probably give you a job as a security guard somewhere while putting you through college before our lives went off track. You know damn well you would have jumped at the opportunity."

"That's true."

"She starts tonight, Mr. Sikowitz." Tori leaned back and turned her head up to her old teacher. "So don't worry so much about her, she'll do just fine."

"Yes." The man dropped his hand and his nostrils spread apart as he remained silent for several seconds. "Lord knows I've worried more than enough about the two of you. You've both clearly grown…"

"It's okay to worry a little," Trina replied, "Just know we've been doing well." Sikowitz turned around and waved his hand in the air.

"I know when a student of mine is lying, but your problems appear to be your own, so I will try my best not to pry." He sat down with a huff and looked at Tori. "Having one of you blaming me for the way your lives turned out is more than enough." Tori frowned and looked down to her feet.

"I don't need the guilt trip," she said under her breath.

There had to be a way to get these two to get along, or at the very least, for Tori to remember what a great man this instructor had been. Still, it would take time, but even then, they would never have the same level of trust that they once had.

"Enough of this tension," Lindsay exclaimed above the family, "I'm getting ready to make some food before Trina goes off to work, and I'd like for us to be getting along. This is a good time." Tori mustered a sad smile and Trina moved her head onto Jason's shoulder.

"Fine." Tori stood up and glanced at Mr. Sikowitz. "I'm sorry if I'm giving you the third degree. I don't mean to, especially not with my sister dating your nephew and all…" The man nodded back at her and raised his hands.

"It's okay, I understand. You have every right to be upset with me. I'm the one that told your friends to talk to your father, but this isn't the time for that. Let's just be happy that two very deserving people have met one another, shall we?" Trina's blush returned to her face and she exhaled sharply.

She wasn't sure why Sikowitz was so thrilled, but she had her suspicions. It could be he thought this meant she would be on the road to a better life, but she wasn't sure if that would happen. At the very least, Duke and his thugs didn't know where to find any of them right now, and that was something to be thankful of.

* * *

So looks like Trina and Jason shared a lovely moment, and the family seems to approve of her, so that's a plus. There's a lot more to come though, this is just sort of the breakthrough chapter. Or well, the chapter after the next is more of a breakthrough. What do you think of this one?


	14. Order in Chaos

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Order in Chaos)

Trina approached the nightclub with a rush of anxious nerves and sat in the parking lot with fingers twitching on the steering wheel. She studied herself for a moment in the rearview mirror, smiling at the warm polo shirt that hugged her shoulders and torso.

At her right hip was a holster that she had her pistol in, ready to use should she ever need it. She hoped not to have to, but if any serious threat occurred, she was going to have to. Even still, she was happy to have it.

"Okay." She tried to breath calmly and carefully put her hair up in a ponytail. "Temporary bouncer. Well, here goes nothing." She pushed open the door and stepped outside, taking in the rush of excitement and emotions swirling like a storm within her.

At the door was a sturdy looking bouncer waiting with his arms crossed. The man spotted her and curled his mouth into a smirk, then nodded as she approached. "So, you're the new bouncer?" She pushed back her ponytail and straightened her posture.

"Yep. Until Monica and Ray can find someone qualified for the job, of course."

"Well good to meet you. Monica is right inside." He opened the door for her and motioned his hand towards it. Trina thanked him with a nod and entered the club.

The bright neon lights stabbed her eyes, dilating them. Smoke filled the air, but it wasn't as thick as Raymond's club. Several topless girls were walking the floor, while some girls were performing on the stripper poles scattered throughout.

Behind the various small stages on the back wall was a long curtain that some of the girls were entering and leaving from. As she moved forward, she noticed the bar on her right and smiled at the girl standing behind the bar. She was tall and had on a dark blue tank top and shorts.

The neon lights enhanced her auburn hair, and for a split second she was reminded of Cat Valentine. She chuckled weakly and approached the woman. "Hey I'm Katrina, the new bouncer Monica wanted? Where's she at?"

"She's walking the floor," the girl replied, "I'm Katie by the way."

"Good to meet you." She took a seat at the stool and looked over her shoulder, studying the girls dancing on the stage. The one closest to her was sliding down the pole with her back against it, her hand was gripping the pole firmly and her head was tilted back while her chests popped forward.

The men around her whistled loudly while others made catcalls. One looked ready to climb onto the stage and hump the girl.

"Looks like things are getting out of hand."

"Sadly." Katie cleaned out a glass with a clean white rag and pursed her lips at the girl nearby. "Barry's the guy outside, he can't be out there and in here at the same time. So we're in need for someone to control things in here-I think customers will start to settle down when they see someone putting order in the place."

Trina scanned the perimeter, huffing angrily when she saw one of the girls pushing a guy away from her. Somewhere away was a clearly drunk person trying to grab for one of the dancers' breasts.

"You aren't kidding." She spotted a woman walking towards her and smiled. This woman was dressed in a full business casual outfit and had short blonde hair. "And there's Monica." She stood up from the stool and smiled as the woman approached.

"I'm glad you're here," Monica stated, "It's been getting a little chaotic here. It's hard keeping these customers at bay on my own. Even Katie's been trying her best to keep things in order."

"I don't know if I can turn it around so much, but I'll try." Trina glanced back to the girl she'd just been studying and sneered when the person that looked ready to climb up started to do just that. "Speaking of which…" Monica turned and her expression grew sour.

The dancer screamed out as the man threw his arms around her. With that, Trina wasted no time moving towards the stage like a tornado on a path of destruction.

"Here we go now." She cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes as silence fell over the area. She put her right hand to the edge of the stage, puffed out her cheeks and pushed herself up-leaping onto the stage.

The man's eyes widened as she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "I think you're done here," she hissed. The smell of alcohol enticed her nostrils and she let out a smirk while releasing the drunken man. Her eyes fell to his ring finger and she clicked her tongue at the wedding band she saw. "Pathetic fool. Can't get any from your wife. This is a hands-off bar."

The man stumbled backwards and whimpered as the other men helped him off the stage. The dancer stepped behind Trina and put her hands onto Trina's shoulders.

She looked up to the DJ and raised her hands, snapping her fingers. The DJ cut the music and Trina called out above the clamor of the drunk and rowdy patrons. "Listen up and listen good, all you men and women."

The clamor died down and soon all eyes were on her, but this time they weren't ogling her and it felt good. This time, she knew they were watching her because she of her authoritative stance, and it was bliss.

"Put your damned drinks down and settle your horses. There's a new bouncer in charge here, so let me reinstate the rules for you." She crossed her arms and pointed to the strippers, all of whom were now standing very still and looking up at her. "These girls are here for your entertainment, yes, but they are to be respected. Not manhandled. The first thing to remember is keep your hands to yourself."

Trina spread her hands out and clenched them. "I will throw you out if you are drunk and disorderly. I will throw you out if you touch the girls or disrespect them. That is my job. I am the new security here."

"They hired a female bouncer?" The drunken man slurred. She lowered her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Hey, take off your shirt! We want to see tits!" Her eyebrows rose and his friends scrambled to silence him.

"Oh?" She laughed once and turned towards him. "You don't think I'm serious? You want me to make an example of you? Shouldn't be hard since you were just straddling one of the girls." She cracked her neck and took a single step forward. "I'll show you something alright, but it won't be a pair of breasts. You'll be seeing stars after I personally throw your ass out of this club."

"No need for that!" One of his friends protested quickly. "We'll get him to shut up, he won't act up again." The man pushed his friend away and moaned loudly.

"I came for a dance and I'm not going nowhere until I get my money's worth!" Trina raised an eyebrow and sighed as the man fought off his friends in an attempt to climb back onto the stage.

She turned up her head and looked to Monica. The woman had a bright smile on her face and shrugged while looking towards the door, giving her the go ahead.

Just as she started to turn her head back, she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She flinched and glared down at the man momentarily before pushing her leg out swiftly and forcing him to stagger away from her.

"Any customers with the thought of getting rowdy with the girls again, watch and learn." She leapt off the stage and landed on her feet, then crouched abruptly.

The man took a swing at her, but his hand sailed above her head. She twisted her wrist, pointing the palm side of her clenched fist upwards, then slammed it forward into the man's stomach.

His eyes widened and he tried to throw his arms around her, grabbing for her shirt. She lunged upwards, throwing her arms up and out-pushing his arms away. Thinking fast, she sailed around him and threw her arm around his neck to put him in a headlock.

The man fell to his knees and she pushed her free hand into his back, shoving him down. "Like I said," she replied with a pant, "You've got to go." The man reached for her arm, growling as he tried to pull it away. "Still think it's funny they hired a lady bouncer?"

She pulled him up from the floor and pulled his wrists around his back, then locked them together with her hand while shoving her other hand into his upper back to guide him to the door.

Monica held the door open for her and waved at the man as Trina pushed him outside. His friends rushed out after him and Trina walked forward, throwing her ponytail back over her hair and raising her voice high for the other patrons in the club.

"There's going to be order reinstated in this club. No more getting rowdy, no more touching the girls, and start treating them with proper respect because I _will_ put you out."

Her eyes darted to the patron she saw trying to force one of the other dancers into his lap. He let the girl go and was staring at her with wide eyes, likely hoping not to be the next person she made an example of.

"Now, with that said, please enjoy the entertainment these wonderful girls are providing you. Thank the DJ and feel free to tip the bartender."

The music started to play again and the dancers returned to their posts. Trina made her way to the bar and took a seat, turning her back to the bar and clipping the edge with her elbows. Monica sat beside her and started to laugh amid the bewilderment.

"I think I'm going to like having you here, Trina." Trina smiled as Katie handed her a free beer. She took the drink graciously and nodded at the two women.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it here too. Even if it is just four nights out of the week. Just, why were customers getting out of hand in the first place?"

"Since Barry was only guarding the door and they didn't see any bouncers inside, they felt entitled to a few liberties." Monica bowed her head and sighed despairingly. "There wasn't anyone here to stop things from getting chaotic, so we needed somebody fast."

"I have to be honest. The rush I just felt?" The adrenaline was still pumping through her. Her heart was beating at a steady, energized pace and she felt like she could run a marathon. "I loved it. The power, the authority, being able to protect someone and enforcing the rules…bringing order back to all the chaos? I enjoy it."

She took a sip of the beer and closed her eyes, smiling as she recalled a faint image of her father on the news media, carting a criminal off into his patrol car.

Monica chuckled once and took a beer from Katie. "You're an impressive woman, Trina. Security seems to be your forte, if you ask me. Why the hell are you working for Raymond as a stripper? If I can ask, that is."

"Long story short, I needed money fast." She took another drink of her beer and raised her shoulders up. "I have a sense of duty to my little sister, and she needed my help. I needed money faster than I could get a degree or job in law enforcement, and working as a stripper was the only thing I could think of that I could walk in and get a job the next day."

"I see." Monica lowered her drink and started to hum. "So you weren't one of the girls taken in by the media's glamorization of the profession?"

"Oh god no." She coughed and beat on her chest to clear the knot in her throat. "No, television glamorizes everything and embellishes shit to no end. Nothing in CSI or Law and Order is accurate, for example."

"Right. We have a lot of young girls that get involved because the media makes the profession appear so lucrative, but it's really not. You've got men and women, young and old, eyeing you constantly and expecting to get lucky with you."

"Yeah." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, smiling as Jason came to her mind. "I just got a boyfriend, and you know what? He likes me for me, he sees past the stripper image."

"I'm glad."

"He also knows I don't put out. Not for a while, anyway."

"And he respects that?"

"He's the same way, so yes." She leaned her back against the bar edge and spread out a wide smile. "He's a good man. And well, just dating him I feel like I shouldn't be dancing at a club…"

"After what I just witnessed? Trina, you took control of the entire place." Monica laughed abruptly and Trina started to blush. "You've got a commanding demeanor that is remarkable, you don't belong as a stripper-I'd question why you're not a cop."

"I think I get it from my dad. He was a cop." She set her drink down and crossed her arms as Monica's eyebrows curled upwards. "Growing up, I really wanted to do what he did-I loved it, craved it. I want to help people, to keep people safe and take the criminals off the streets. I want to protect people…but it feels like I can't be a cop if I've been a stripper."

"Sure you can. It might be harder, but you can." Monica leaned back and tapped her hand on the bar. "Either way, working security as a bouncer helps with experience. So that'll bolster you if you still want to go in that direction."

The corners of her mouth pulled up as a surge of excitement swept through her. "Maybe. I still have the number that woman gave me a while back, but still I'm not sure."

"Take some time to think on it." Monica pat her shoulder and leaned back to watch the girls and patrons as well. "Either way, you'll make a great addition to our team."

* * *

Yep, she's going to kick ass with that job, that's for damn sure. Have to use what her daddy taught her at some point.


	15. Sunset Confessions

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Sunset Confessions)

The park where Jason took Trina to was the Bedford Boys Ranch, they drove into the Forest Ridge entrance and parked at the large rec center. Also at the center was a large pool area with a variety of pool sections-including a current pool and a large slide that ran into a diamond shaped object.

Unfortunately it was closed for the season, despite now being early April. "It'd be nice if they were open on my birthday," Trina said as she exited the car. Jason leaned over the top of his vehicle and folded his arms on the top.

"When is your birthday?"

"April 10th." His eyebrows rose and she started to smirk. It was the 7th, and the 10th was a Friday. She didn't want to say how close it was to her birthday because she didn't want anyone getting worked up to try and celebrate it. "I don't think I've really done much for my birthday in the last few years, so don't even worry about it."

"Three days doesn't give a lot of room to plan for much, but at the very least, let me take you to a nice restaurant." His lips slid into a charming smile and he leaned back, sliding his hands towards the edge of his car. "I know the perfect place."

"I'm working at Monica's on Friday."

"So let me take you on Saturday evening when you don't work?" She couldn't argue with that logic. Her lips brushed together and her thumbs locked into the loops on the belt of her pants. Trina leaned forward and breathed in slowly.

"Okay." It would give her some time to spend Friday with Tori before she had to work. "I guess I'm just not used to celebrating it anymore. I've always been so busy with work and everything that it just passes by like any other day."

"Understandable." Trina walked around the car and looked down the sidewalk and followed it towards the large lake and the fountain in the middle. Her eyes closed and she drew in another deep breath as the cool breeze brushed against her cheeks and through her hair.

As she opened her eyes, she reached out and took Jason's hand. He squeezed her hand once and the two started their walk down the path.

On the other side of the building was a walk that ran past a volleyball court and then down between two children play areas. They continued on towards the lake, which was in the opposite direction.

She raised her left hand to her hair, holding it down as a strong wind ruffled through it. Further down the path, a line of ducks were making their way across. Trina watched them closely and smiled as they entered into the sunbathed waters.

"It's a beautiful lake."

"It is." He tugged gently on her hand and guided her towards a wooden dock hanging over it. There were two wooden rails running along the edge, giving her the opportunity to lean over a clean area.

The waters below were rippling in the wind and splashing where the ducks were bathing. In the distance, two ducks were swimming side by side; their tail feathers were ruffling and they were quacking at one another. "Look Jason, two ducks on a date!" She laughed and pointed at the animals.

Jason smiled at her and curled his arm around her shoulders, resting his strong hand on her shoulders. He gazed out at the water and Trina looked up to him with a wide grin.

She leaned into him and set her head on his shoulder. "I love this," she whispered. "I feel like I can relax. I've been so stressed out."

"Well then, it's good you're here." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her once. "How did you enjoy your first night as a bouncer?"

"So much." She rolled her head upright, leaving her chin to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes drifted into his and the corners of her lips rose into her cheeks. "It was amazing. I've never felt such a rush, being able to work security detail is so much better than my main job."

"So you see yourself doing it again?"

"Oh yes." She didn't know if it was something she wanted to do on a permanent basis or not just yet, she certainly didn't want to overwhelm herself just yet. "I don't know if I would want to be a bouncer for the rest of my life, but it's something that-well…"

Trina trailed off and swept her fingers through her hair with a sigh. "It was like having a taste of something I've wanted to do before."

"Being a cop, right? Like your dad was?"

"Yeah." She dropped her hand to the upper rail and folded it over the edge. Her fingers tapped loosely on the side and the lower right corner of her mouth curled in beneath her teeth. "I'm not as angry at my dad as Tori is. I'm upset with him sure, I've been for years, but part of me still misses him."

"My uncle is still in contact with him." She pursed her lips and glanced up to Jason. His mouth was curled into his left cheek and his brow furrowed as he gazed outward. His soft brown hair waved in the wind and his shirt was twisting at the bottom. She leaned further into him and dropped her gaze towards his right hand on the rail.

"I know. Sikowitz mentioned that over the phone a couple months ago when we first talked to him."

"He wants to tell your father where you are. According to him, that man has been looking for you and Tori all these years." Her heart jumped into her throat and she threw her head upwards.

It surprised her, although Sikowitz had already told her this. "Really?" Her voice peaked momentarily, then she drew it back to a whisper. "I mean, why would he be?"

"You would have to talk to Uncle Erwin, I don't know the entire story." Jason turned towards her and propped his right elbow over the rail while leaning into it. His left hand dropped down to his wrist and his left foot hooked across his right ankle. "If your dad's looking for you and you want him in your life, it's really up to you-my uncle won't tell the man he knows where you are because he doesn't want to upset you or your sister again."

"The last I heard from my father, he was on his way to becoming Los Angeles's Chief of Police. I think he was promoted to that level by the time Tori and I took off."

Indeed David could have helped protect his girls if he really wanted to. She would fantasize from time to time about David bringing the arm of the law down on Duke and his thugs, but she often told herself she didn't need his help.

"Tori and I have done well enough without him, that's what she and I would like people to believe." Jason tilted his head and she turned to face the water, staring down at the ripples below. "You said you don't know the full story, and I don't want to scare you off, but there is something there."

"You couldn't scare me away now."

"Right. I should keep that in mind." She raised her head up and let out a gentle exhale. Her forearms bent and crossed on the top of the rail and she bent her body forward, resting her chest on her arms.

The sounds around her began to dim as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the start of the hell she and her sister had walked into. The defining moment of their lives and their father's life was determined by his drunken, stressed out stupor; the moment that Tori never forgave her father or friends.

"I was getting ready to go off to college, I was going to move out of the house already. I mean, I was already _in_ college and I had another year to go before getting my associate's degree." Jason frowned as she dropped her head, chuckling sorely. "Dad had become a bitter workaholic-brought on by the stress of his job, mom's affair with his best friend, and a whole bunch of other shit…so he became an alcoholic as well."

Jason mimicked her posture and let her lean up against his left arm. "Tori wasn't doing so well either as a result of his sudden change over the years. I mean-" She scoffed and threw out her arm. "He used to be such a good father to us. He loved us! He cared for us and did everything he could to make sure we had shelter, love, and a life without worry."

"So what happened?"

"Ask Tori and she'd tell you alcohol happened. Ask Dad, and he'd probably be too ashamed to even say anything. Me? I've got my pride, but you know…"

"Sometimes it's good to let it out."

"It is." She rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. Trina took a moment to listen to the sound of the lake's fountain spilling into the water. Her eyes slid open halfway and her head shook.

"It was a combination of a lot of things. Tori had these friends, a group of kids that thought pretty highly of themselves, I guess. Beck and Andre introduced her to a friend of theirs-a man named Keith."

"Not a good kid?"

"No. He um, Keith was a drug addict." She dropped her hand and looked for the shock on Jason's face, but was amazed when he remained calm and eager to listen. His eyebrows moved inwards and his mouth flattened. She straightened her posture momentarily and dipped her brows down in the middle. "I don't think Beck, Andre or even Jade knew that about him. Keith got Tori addicted to drugs, then she got in with this dealer down the road."

"Damn."

"Well what happened was Jade found out first what was going on, she and Tori got into a fight about it when she tried to convince Tori to drop Keith." Her nails tapped the rail and her eyes slid to the side as she recalled the harsh fight with a heavy heart.

"It was the first thing to set in motion the chain of events leading to where we're at now. Jade nearly broke up with Beck over it, but he insisted he didn't know about Keith's other life-so he and Andre broke things off with Keith…Tori wouldn't stop the drugs, she became dependent on them. So, Beck and the others went to Mr. Sikowitz for advice."

Jason closed his eyes and leaned back. "Let me guess. My uncle told them to tell your dad?"

"Yep, and they did, right during one of Dad's worst alcoholic moments." Her forehead tensed and began to throb, so she raised her hand up to massage it. "He went into a rage, kicked Tori out of the house. I took her in at that point and tried my best to help her…"

"What happened with Keith?"

"Oh she broke with him." Her hand fell and a chuckle dropped from her lips. "I made damn sure of that, because she knew that I was the only person left and of course I wasn't going to give up on her…but she couldn't continue to see Keith. Or Jorge-the dealer-but before we could really do anything, Jorge kept coming around demanding payment."

"Is that when you started working as a stripper?"

"Yeah. Dad cut off college and closed down our accounts. Tori and I didn't have money to pay the fine, plus interest, that Jorge was charging. Pure extortion of course…so I needed to get a job fast, and stripping was the only thing I could think of."

"I'm sorry all that happened to you two." He moved his hand over hers, rubbing it gently. She breathed in and looked into his soft, understanding gaze.

"So am I." She didn't know if they could have eventually worked things out with their father or not. Her pride didn't let them turn back, and her pride was almost as bad as David's was. Then Tori's attitude towards her friends, teacher and father only grew more volatile, so that played a factor in their leaving without turning to look back.

"Sometimes I wish we went back and tried to work things out with him, because it's been Hell since we left."

"How so?"

"Well you know Keith and Jorge?" He furrowed his brow and she started to tense. "Here comes the part that might scare you off." He turned his lips up in a flicker and squeezed her hand once. She blew heavily and slowly curled her thumb around and over his hand.

"I promise I won't leave you in the dust, okay? You can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

"I trust you. So, if you do-"

"I _won't_."

"Alright." Her lips separated for another sharp intake of air. She turned her head towards the deck and watched a pigeon fly onto one of the rails nearby. Her body started to relax as she watched the bird and let the sounds of the water embrace her. She tightened her grip on Jason's hand and slowly closed her eyes.

"Keith and Jorge followed us from city to city-with Keith stalking my sister and Jorge trying to get Tori back on the drugs. Fairly certain Jorge would have liked me to be dead, since I wasn't letting them close."

Her eyelids opened halfway and her breathing stilled in her chest. "Whenever they found us, we moved. They chased us all the way to Texas where we met this guy, Duke. He was a VIP at a strip club in Dallas that I was applying at but almost didn't get a job…he said he could swing to give me a job there and would keep Keith and Jorge at bay."

Jason raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes. "That sounds suspicious."

"Yeah, but like an idiot I didn't think anything of it at the time." She glanced away, scoffing angrily. "Duke was demanding payment for having gotten me that job, illegal extortion, so obviously I haven't paid him a cent."

"Okay…"

"Well turns out he personally knew Keith and Jorge." She stretched her arms out, pushing her body back and tightening her muscles. Her teeth clenched together and her eyes narrowed. "So they found us again, but this time…God, I don't know, I'm just sick of running. I don't think we'd escape them if we just upped and moved again."

She looked back to Jason. His features were still relaxed and quiet. His eyes dipped down for a second and he started to hum. "Running away hasn't helped you two yet, it sounds like, so maybe stop running."

"But what do we do?"

"I don't know." Trina chuckled once and shook her head. It wasn't as though she expected him to know, since she didn't know either. "I do know one thing." She felt his arms wrap around her and smiled as she turned towards him and lifted her eyes to him.

Her left hand slid along the rail as she leaned her body towards him. She smiled gently as his gaze held her and his strong arms embraced her tightly. "What's that?"

"I won't go anywhere." Her legs buckled and she began to melt in his arms. The crisp wind blew against her, cooling off the hot blood pulsing through her.

Trina's hands lifted up to his shoulders and her fingers tightened around his upper arms. His eyes were all she could see as the scene around her faded from her peripheral. "I don't need anyone to worry about me, Jason. Tori and I, we're pretty independent."

"I'm not going to worry about you; I'm going to stand by your side." Her lips started to tremble and she leaned in, shaking as her heart threw itself up against her chest. "No matter what, if these guys become an issue, know that I'm here. You don't have to run away, and I won't leave you because of these people. You can always come to me."

"How did I ever manage to meet someone like you?"

"Well." He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I just happened to be dragged into the strip club you worked at-not expecting that night to be one of the best things that could have happened."

"I…" She bit down on her lip and moved her head down for a moment. A blush crept over her face and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "I've never just spilled my heart out to someone like that, and you're still here. You're the first person I feel like I can trust. Am I right to trust…"

"What does your heart say? As my uncle always says, anyway." She smiled at him for a second and slowly moved her arms around his neck.

"If I said-" Her throat tightened as a nervous sensation swept through her. She bit back on her tongue, waiting as her chest and stomach emptied. "If I said I think I might be falling?" His lips curved up and his hand tucked beneath her chin, gently tilting her head up to him.

"I've never felt this way for anyone." Her breath shook from her lips and she leaned her forehead against his neck, trembling in his arms. "This is all new to me, and it scares me…the thought of being with somebody, trusting someone and falling in love with someone…I've never needed anybody, I've haven't wanted anyone in a long time. I don't know what to do with that."

"My uncle used to say, being strong doesn't mean locking away your heart." Jason's head tilted to the right and his strong embrace tightened around her. "I'm the same way, I haven't wanted anyone in my life for a long time, but there is something about you. I want to be around you, I want to stand by your side."

She didn't know if it was too soon to be falling in love with this man, or if she even knew if it was love. In two months, what she did know was she wanted this man to be a part of her life and she wanted to be a part of his.

The last thing she wanted was to scare him off, but she knew what she wanted. "I think." She swallowed down the lump of nerves swelling in her throat and closed her eyes. "I love you." Her eyelids tensed over her eyes and her breath held firm. "If it's too soon to say-"

"I love you too." Her eyes shot open and she turned her head up to him, gasping once as she released her breath onto him. His thumb caressed the indent of her chin and his hand guided her slowly towards him.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she turned slightly to meet his firm, yet tender kiss. Her heart exploded in her chest and tears slipped out from her eyes. Trina's arms tightened around his neck and her body lifted onto her toes.

Shadows fell over them and they pulled their lips apart to look at the sky. Several ducks were soaring above them, gliding with the wind. She relaxed and let out a single, blissful laugh as the birds vanished over the horizon.

"Beautiful," she heard him say. Trina looked back to see him gazing at her with a gentle smile. Her blush deepened and she kissed him once more before resting her head onto his chest. Her arms fell around his waist and she let herself sway in his arms while gazing out at the sunset.

"Hold onto me. I don't want this to end…"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A nice break from the action, though I warn you after this chapter things are picking up very fast very soon. IJ, you thought things were going to get worse? Next chapter, they get worse. Enjoy and tell me what your thoughts on this chapter is everyone!


	16. Ghosts of the Past

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: So there's something I'd like to do in this story that requires a bit of a time skip rather than being drawn out, but it's a reasonable one since not much happens during this time.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Ghosts of the Past)

Several months passed without much incident. Trina could tell from when she saw Duke at the club that he was growing bitter with each passing day that she was either not at the motel or willing to pay him an ounce of money, but she and Tori did well to cover their tracks whenever they left Dallas to either see Jason or when she had to work at Monica's club.

Raymond surprised Trina by letting her work more as a bouncer-in-training with some of his bouncers after she expressed a desire to strip less. The relationship she had with Jason continued to progress so much that she didn't like other men giving her their attention. It was an odd thing, since it bothered her more than it had Jason, but he stood beside her no matter what decision she made.

The good news was at Raymond's club, she got paid a stipend as well and could dress up-the bouncers were happy to have her even though they didn't need her as much as Monica.

"This is nice," Trina said while standing next to Roger-one of the bouncers at Raymond's club. She had a dark shirt with long dark pants, and had her gun holstered at her hip. Pride swelled within her as she scanned the room and made mental notes of everyone. "Standing here, be able to watch and defend if something goes wrong."

"I've always thought you were better suited for this line of work." Roger was the bouncer, several months ago, that pulled away the drunk she'd just beaten down in front of Jason when the two first met. "Sure you've got acrobatic moves like the other girls that work here, but your heart was never in it. Especially these last few months."

"I know." She smiled at a passing customer and accepted a tip offered for keeping watch. "Thank you." She counted the ten dollar tip and pocketed it. "Some girls are able to dance and entertain people even when they're dating someone, but for some reason I can't. I feel a little disgusted dancing for a bunch of guys and then going out with my boyfriend. I feel like I'm doing him wrong or something."

"That's perfectly normal. Everybody is a little different. Some girls that work here can entertain and not once think about anything but the people they're dating. To them, it's just a job to make money and they know they're not going to step out on their guy. Others do take advantage of that opportunity…I've had to throw some guys _and _the stripper out for having sex in one of the back rooms."

Trina shook her head and crossed her arms. "I don't understand that. You build up a trust with someone you start dating, especially as a stripper-they have to really trust you-and then go and blow it like that? I couldn't do that to Jason."

"I've heard it said to a lot of the girls here, you're in control of that, especially if you're dating someone. You choose what happens in your life."

"Yeah."

"Jason's the guy that showed up about ten months or so back, right? The guy with the friends that brought his uncle along for the ride?"

Trina chuckled at the memory and nodded. "Jason's not too big on strip clubs, but yeah that was him. Since we started dating, he doesn't have any reason to come to a strip club."

Roger folded his hands in front of his belt and nodded at a passing patron. "Is he treating you well?" Trina's lips curved upwards and she breathed in slowly.

"Very much so." Hell, a year in and this was the longest relationship she ever had, so she was very confident that it was going to last. "He's been good to me, treats me with respect and makes me feel secure. Loved. Maybe even safe."

"That's the way it should be. Sounds like you found a good man. Think you'll leave the nightlife for good?"

"I don't know." She ran her hand along her neck and shrugged. "I'm making enough as a temporary bouncer to take classes at this one community college if I want. I'm a year away from getting an associate's degree in criminal justice, but all the classes I would have to take, I'd need to take at the Fort Worth campus."

"I think you should consider it. You'd make a good officer."

"So I've heard." She looked towards the VIP section upstairs and started to smirk when she saw Duke leaning over the edge. His hands were gripping the round railing firmly and his vengeful eyes were framed by streams of sweat lighting up against the flashing neon lights. "If I could escape the life, I would in a heartbeat."

"Escape? You make it sound like you're caught up in something dangerous."

"You know the guy upstairs? Duke?" Roger frowned and his eyes drifted to the man. "He got me hired as a stripper here. The 'best club in Dallas'. Almost didn't get hired but he put in a good word to Ray."

"I see. Yeah, a lot of girls here got hired because of him, so he takes a portion of what they earn as gratuity."

"It's not legal."

"It isn't, but there's nothing anyone has been able to do. The girls are afraid to report the guy and Ray tries to tell him he should lay off. I think the thing that scares everyone is he's got the money to get away with shit, he always throws in that he killed a man and framed someone for it, so no one wants to cross him."

"Interesting." Her eyelids sank halfway and her smirk increased as Duke pulled himself away from the railing. She did wonder if this alleged murder he boasted about could be used to get him off her back.

"You know, I think Ray wants to make you a bouncer. If that's the case, you don't owe a dime to Duke anymore. I'd go so far as to say you never owed him anything to begin with."

She wondered the same thing, but she enjoyed being a bouncer too much to care whether or not Raymond had made her one because he wanted her out of Duke's hair.

"Oh how I'd enjoy throwing him out of the club, but he hasn't done anything wrong."

Roger laughed and waved his hand in the air. "He's too smart for that." She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately."

After work, Trina made her way towards her car in the back of the lot. She was eager to get home to Tori. Before she could get to her car, however, she saw a man standing next to it. When she got closer, she pulled her purse strap up to her shoulder and stopped in her tracks.

Duke was leaning against the side of her car and glaring hotly at her. His lips twisted into a deadly sneer. "Miss Vega." She glanced from side to side and slowly moved her hand towards the gun in her holster. "What is this new outfit you've got on? You haven't been dancing in a while. Why are you parading about like a bouncer? That isn't you."

He pushed off from the car and took a step forward, spreading his hands out. "You're a stripper, try not to get confused." Her eyes narrowed and she started growling, causing him to stop and chuckle. "Now, now, there's no need to get violent."

"I don't owe you a cent." The skin around her nose scrunched and her mouth slipped into a dangerous scowl. "I owe you nothing." Duke circled around her, laughing mercilessly.

"My dear, you're mistaken. You still owe me a great debt, and if you don't pay up, I'm going to have to take action." Trina closed her hand around her gun and kept her eyes focused on him.

"You've never been able to scare me, and you don't scare me now."

"Please." Duke reached up, tossing the edge of her hair away from her face. She jerked her head back and bared her teeth. "I've tried being nice my dear. I've been polite and I've been patient. Now, I would hate to see such a pretty young face bashed in, wouldn't you?"

"I will bring you down. Mark my words."

He threw his head back and erupted with dark laughter. "You mustn't know who I am. I thought you've learned." As he moved around her once more, she stiffened and felt her stomach flip. "I'm the one that gave you an opportunity, I'm the one that gave you a chance."

Duke pat his chest and scoffed. "Now other women that I've helped, they understand. They know that I am entitled to certain gratuities, and those that don't pay, pay the price. I'd hate to see you in pain my dear, but if I need to twist an arm and a leg to convince you…"

"I don't take kindly to threats."

His dark eyes glistened in the moonlight and his eyebrows closed together. "It's not a threat." His voice deepened and his hands closed together at his belt. "It's a promise."

A shuffling sound to the left caught her attention, and just as she started to turn, she felt a powerful force throw her against the car. She screamed out as a dark hand pressed her head up against the window of her car, and another locked her wrists together.

She hadn't seen Jorge or Keith, and was too startled to act. They threw her to the ground and one of them pressed their knee into her lower back while the other slammed her wrists against the floor. Her eyes shot out and her teeth clenched as Duke approached her.

"You're a strong and powerful force to reckon with." He crouched down, staring at her as she twitched her body in an attempt to get out from under these men. "But I'm smarter, dear."

"Fuck off."

"Wrong answer." Duke's hands moved slowly towards her throat. Her eyes widened and she held her breath as he tightened his grip on her neck. "You see, here's how this is going to go down." Her hands closed into fists and her cheeks puffed up as she tried to breathe. "I won't kill you now, but I am going to take you to a place we take those who owe me a debt…and we'll see how much it takes to break you."

Her pupils dilated and she clenched her teeth. Keith was the one holding her arms and she knew he wasn't the strong one, so she tried to move her arm down towards her gun. After several attempts, Jorge threw his foot down on her wrist. She strained her throat and clenched her eyes, biting back on her scream.

"Fade away my dear, go to sleep."

"Fuck…" Her eyes shot up at him and her voice sputtered out with short gasps. "You." She knew how long she could keep her breath without losing consciousness, so all she had to do was get to her gun before she lost it.

_"God help me, somebody."_ Trina withheld a scream, knowing screaming would only make her lose more air. In her final moments of consciousness, Jason came to her mind and tears began to flood her eyes. _"Oh god. Jason, where…Jason, I need him now." _If she could just get loose, she'd run to him.

With Duke's grip tightening on her neck, she knew that was a big if. They were going to kill her. She could feel her muscles beginning to grow limp and her body was beginning to give out.

"Jason," she whimpered shakily, "Jason…" She didn't care that she was basically giving Duke a name of someone important to her-she'd managed to make it this far without giving these people any inkling that she was with someone.

"Now who in the hell is that?" Duke scoffed and leaned into her view. "No matter, this person isn't here and you certainly won't see him again."

"You know what they say," Keith muttered, "In someone's final moments they think about the things most important to them or something. Right?"

Just then a gunshot rang out and Trina's eyes shot open as the three men froze on the spot. Duke's hands loosened and she heard him utter a curse. She turned her head and saw a well-built man standing beneath a streetlight nearby, but she didn't recognize him.

He had a vengeful look in his eyes and hair in the same style as Jason's that ran in waves around his jaw. His long nose fell like an arrow into his thick, salt and pepper moustache. In his right hand was a smoking pistol and it was aimed directly for Duke.

There was something very familiar about this man, but she couldn't place any name with his face, and her vision was far too blurry to make out any minute details aside from his hair and moustache.

"The next shot won't miss," the man said with a low raspy voice, "Let her go." Duke squinted his eyes and studied the man closely, swearing that he'd seen this person before but wasn't sure where.

"You're gunnin' for me?" Duke asked with a smirk. "You don't even know me."

"Want to try your luck?" The man's eyes narrowed and his thumb scraped the hammer of his gun.

Trina felt Jorge's and Keith's grip loosen just enough for her to yank her hands away from Keith and throw Jorge off her back. She reached for her gun with her left hand, since her right wrist was burning, then leaped away from the trio.

"Enough!" She aimed the weapon at the men and raised her voice enough so that the two bouncers around the corner of the club would come running. "Don't move a muscle and put your hands up."

Her chest heaved out and several pants fell from her trembling lips. Her eyes darted from Duke to Keith and then Jorge. Her fingers were shaking and her lungs were on fire.

Duke rose to his feet, holding his hands up and smirking. Jorge and Keith put their hands up and did the same. "What are you going to do?" Duke asked. "Shoot me? You're not a cop, so you can't arrest me."

Her eyes darted to the two bouncers rushing towards them. "What's going on out here?" They asked. Duke's expression turned smug and he lowered his hands.

"Nothing fellas, it was just a little misunderstandin'." Trina took a deep breath and glanced at the club. Raymond was running around the corner now, and the bouncer she was talking to earlier was with him. "I'll be on my way now."

"She doesn't owe you a thing!" Raymond exclaimed. "You'll leave my employees alone or I'll have you thrown in jail, you little shit." Trina wiped away the sweat on her brow and held her position until Duke and the two men left the scene.

When they were gone, she fell back against her car and slid down to her knees. Raymond crouched beside her and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Trina, what happened out here? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm a little shaken up." She put her hand to her forehead and looked to the streetlight where she saw the strange man, but he was gone. Whoever it was, she knew the look of hatred-that man had it out for Duke. "I don't think I'm the only one he's pissed off…I need some time, Ray."

"Take all the time you need." Raymond frowned at her and looked off to the side. "I've been thinking that I want you putting in more days with Monica. You don't need to work here."

"I like it here." She ran her hand over her throat and closed her eyes, letting the mist in them splash against her eyelids. "But yeah. I just need to focus on getting away from them."

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine." She holstered her gun and used his shoulder to stabilize herself while standing up. "I need to get back to the motel. Tori's by herself."

"I'll have Roger go with you if you'd like."

"No, I don't want you to trouble yourself over me." She appreciated the gesture, but she didn't need anyone putting themselves in danger for her. Trina ran her hand over her right wrist, wincing at the touch. "I've got someone to stay with at a place Duke and his son can't find us."

She wasn't about to let pride place her sister in danger. Jason asked her over the last year if she would move to Bedford with Tori to get away from Duke and Keith, but she always refused. Now, it was at a point where moving there was a necessity if nothing else.

When she looked to the right, in the opposite direction of where she saw that man, she saw three more familiar wide-eyed faces. Her heart stopped momentarily and her jaw fell open.

They couldn't be there-couldn't be real. The pale faced woman with long dark hair stood in front of two men-one with milk chocolate skin and long dreads that hugged his neck and the other had large dark hair that swept in front of his broody eyes.

_"Impossible. I'm seeing things now." _She gripped Raymond's wrist and guided herself into her car. "You know what, Ray? I'll let Roger ride with me back to the motel. Nothing more." Raymond nodded and motioned for Roger to get in the car.

As she glanced into the rearview mirror, she could see the concern and confusion on the three faces. "Do you see them?" She asked after Roger got in the car. "Behind us." Roger raised an eyebrow and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Are they a problem for you too?" Her heartbeat skipped and she dropped her head, chuckling sorely.

"Shit, I'm not going crazy. Why are they here? They can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't know Tori and I are here."

"Who are they?"

"People Tori won't like knowing are around…" She pushed her foot on the gas pedal and her eyes darted to the streetlight as she passed it. "There was someone else too. He looked a little familiar but I didn't recognize him. He had a gun, he stopped what Duke was doing."

"You say you didn't recognize him?"

"No I didn't. He had a rugged appearance, torn shirt and long Capri pants. The second you guys came running, he was gone. It looked like he had it out for Duke, though."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine once I get to Tori." After that, she was going to start packing. They weren't running away this time, though, they would head to Bedford in a place that Duke wouldn't be able to find them. "Whoever that mystery guy was-maybe he'll shoot Duke dead. Is that too much to hope for?"

"Maybe."

"I thought so."

* * *

Intense chapter, perhaps. First appearance of four crucial people, who do you think that guy is aiming at Duke? What could Jade and the others show up be indicative of? Is there something more to their appearance? How could they know where to find Trina? Duke has become progressively more violent now that Trina's gotten a job elsewhere, she's leaving his graps. What are your thoughts of these events in the chapter? Whoever that man is, Trina should be grateful for his presence.


	17. Rush Hour

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Rush Hour)

The tires of her car screeched to a halt outside the motel room and she burst out of the door. Tori was waiting outside of the room with a few suitcases, since Trina called her and told her to start packing. "Trina, what's going on?" Tori asked as she charged into the room.

Everything was already packed and ready to go, which was to be expected. Tori learned how to pack quickly through the years, and they never had much to pack up which made for quick travel. "Just get in car, Tori." The beds were made, and everything was in order. "In fact, tell Roger to help you put everything in the car and then we're leaving."

"Are we on the run again? What about Jason?"

"We're going _to_ Jason. We're not running this time, but we can't stay here." Roger already said he'd hail a cab once they were done, so she wasn't going to worry about him. "I'll be right back-get Roger to help you pack the car and stay with him." She ran as quick as possible to the office of the motel and charged through the doors.

The girl at the front desk looked up with wide eyes. It was almost midnight, so it wasn't expected that anyone would be here. "I'm one of the month to month tenants, and I'm checking out." She put her hands to the desk and the girl stumbled away from the book she was reading.

"Name?"

"Vega. Katrina Vega." The girl nodded and opened up the desk drawer. Trina pat the surface impatiently and looked over her shoulder, half expecting Duke and the thugs to race in at any moment. "Come on, hurry."

"Try and be patient miss, I'm going as fast as I can."

"Someone might be after us, you can't possibly be moving fast enough." Hell, she couldn't move fast enough if the roles were reversed. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed a sheet of paper over the counter.

"Sign here, please." She grabbed a pen and hastily signed her name on the signature line. "Thank you. I'm going to need your keys and I'm going to need to check and make sure your room is cleaned out." Her shoulders dropped and her eyes darted to the sides. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait just a little bit. We'll try to move you out as quick as possible."

"Whatever it takes."

They were on the road within the hour, and no matter how fast she went on the freeway, she couldn't possibly match the pounding within her chest. It got to the point Tori began asking if she should drive.

When she took the exit, she was relieved that nobody came off after her. Just in case, however, she drove several blocks before circling around to Jason's home.

His house sat with the garage facing a dead end where the road met a fence from the house across from his. It was a small one story home made up of red brick and a slight inclining roof with black shingles.

The front side of the home faced the main road. The front door was indented into the house and had a sidewalk running out to white swinging gates. On either side of the walk was monkey grass bordering a space for pine cones. There were two windows on the long side of the home-the left, and one window on the right that opened into his garage.

During the months they'd been dating, Jason had given her a garage door opener and a key to the house Normally she would give him a call and let him know if she wanted to come over for any reason. This time, she opened the garage and parked the car next to his, ushered Tori out with her and bolted from the garage so she could shut it.

With that, she ran around the house and up to the front door where she struck the doorbell and began pounding on the door. She wanted to wake him up rather than enter and startle him. "Jason! Jason it's Trina, please!"

Tori hung back, watching her with great concern but remaining silent. After several seconds, she spoke up, but with a whisper. "Can we keep it down, Trina? We don't want to wake up the neighbors."

It was a quiet neighborhood filled with kids that actually played in the yard and walked to and from school. Considering the families that lived there, Tori had a point, she didn't want to wake anyone other than Jason.

She looked at the vertical window on each side of the door-there were long white curtains in front of them so she couldn't see inside. Finally they lit up with an amber glow, much to her relief. "Oh god, he's up." She heard the inside door's lock unlatch and held her breath as it opened up.

Jason stood in the doorway with his tired eyes peering out at her and his eyebrows raising high on his forehead. "Trina? Tori? What's going on?" He was wearing the grey pants that he slept in and had a robe that he'd thrown over his bare torso. "Come in." The second he opened the second, screen door, she nearly tackled him to the floor and threw her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her, resting his hands on her upper and lower back. She pulled her hands to his chest and curled her head beneath his chin, trembling as her frenzied tears ran down her cheeks.

Tori entered after her and carefully shut the door. "So…" The girl had yet to see Jason's place, which made sense since she never had any reason to go and Trina had only been there a few times. "This is your home."

"Yeah." Jason took Trina's hand and kept his right arm around her waist, walking with her into the living room. "Watch the step."

There was a six by five foot yellow tile floor where the front door was. On the left end was a hallway, on the right was a small alcove for a computer desk to press against the wall. This floor was about six inches off the ground where the carpet of the living room started.

The back of the living room had two windows, one on the far left and one on the far right-beside the entryway into the kitchen. There was a television seated in the corner beside the left window. Also on the back wall was a fireplace that ran between the two windows, and a brick chimney. An L-shaped couch that ran along the side wall and the walled section of the tiled floor.

Jason guided her to the corner of this couch and sat down with her while Tori walked to the large square rug in the center of the room. "She parked in the garage," Tori announced. Jason looked up and furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but we've packed everything up and came here."

"Alright." Trina dropped her head to his shoulder, still trembling. He ran his hand through her hair and brought it to rest on the back of her head. "You're okay now." He kissed the top of her head and then pulled her into a hug. Trina brought her legs up to the couch and curled them inwards.

"We don't have anywhere to go," she said under her breath. Jason studied her close and moved his fingers carefully along a raw and bruised portion of her neck. She winced at the touch and turned her head away. "Duke happened. Keith and Jorge tackled me from behind and he tried to strangle me."

Jason's eyes enlarged and Tori's hand moved up over her mouth. "Those assholes will regret-"

"No!" She looked to his eyes and quickly shook her head. "No, I don't want you doing anything. Just…Just be here." His muscles relaxed and he let out a soft breath of air.

"I'm here. You two can stay here as long as you need. There's no question about that, I'm not letting you stay out where it isn't safe." She calmly inhaled and exhaled, trying to straighten out her nerves the best she could. "Let's get you to the bed so you can rest up."

"Yeah," Tori replied, "We can get our stuff out of the car tomorrow." She nodded and held onto Jason's arm as they walked to the hallway.

It was lit up with the ceiling lights, shocking her eyes as they hadn't yet adjusted to the lights of the house just yet. At the end of the hall were six doors, two rows of three. This was the pantry Jason used for blankets, board games, and other items that had to be stored somewhere.

They passed the bathroom hall which was the first door on the right, then made it to the first door on the left-the room Jason used as a workout room. He had a stationary bike, a treadmill, a workout bench, a set of weights and dumbbells and a barbell.

During the time they dated, she enjoyed working out in that room whenever she visited his house.

At the end of the hallway, there were two bedrooms. The guest room on the left, which was clean and ready for anyone to move in, and the main bedroom on the right. Wishing to feel secure, Trina motioned for Jason's room.

All she wanted to do was cuddle up next to him and sleep.

Tori followed them in, likely wanting to make sure she was okay. There was a window at the back of the bedroom, and a queen sized bed was positioned against it. It had a small headboard with poles that rose to frame the window, and a footboard that mimicked this.

The brown comforter was pulled back and folded at the foot end, and the tan sheets were crumpled on the right side; indicating the side Jason had been sleeping on. Even more indicative of that was the lamp on that side of the bed was the one turned on, and there was a closed book seated beside it.

She climbed onto that side of the bed and pulled up the covers, sighing as the already warm section hugged and soothed her aching body. "Trina?" Tori's hand ran down her arm and the girl leaned over her. "Are you going to be alright?"

Trina closed her hand on the bed sheet and turned her gaze up to Tori. "I think I'll be okay now. What about you?"

"Well I'm fine. I mean, I'm not the one that just got into a fight…but will you be okay to talk about it later?"

"Probably."

"Okay." Tori kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm. "Then goodnight. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"'Night, Tori." As the girl left the room, Trina turned her eyes to the ceiling fan above her. The fan light was off, but she liked the ambience of the lamp light better anyway.

The only other objects in the room were the television at the foot of the bed, and a desk on the left wall of the room where Jason was standing. Beside the desk was a dresser where Jason kept his boxers and pants folded up and placed in.

Her back was to the right side, where the bathroom door was. From the layout, she recalled the bathroom had a walk-in closet as well where most of Jason's shirts were hung up.

As she processed everything that was familiar to her, she began to feel a stronger sense of security. When she looked up at Jason, she gently pat the bed "Sleep with me tonight."

Jason carefully slid into the bed, laying on his back and turning his head to look into her eyes. His warm, tender smile enticed her, causing her to smile in return.

She scooted up against him and slid her arm over his stomach and moved her head onto his chest. As Jason draped an arm over her waist, she curled her legs up and formed a ball beside him.

Even now, it was the first time they were actually going to sleep together in the bed. They'd cuddled there from time to time, and had taken naps on the couch, but they never slept on the bed. It was primarily because of her own personal beliefs, she didn't think a couple should sleep together in the same bed unless they had reached a certain point in their relationship.

Where she and Jason had not yet had sex-they'd come extremely close to intercourse many times-but never all the way.

But here and now, she didn't care.

Jason reached over to turn off the lamp, then returned to their prior position. Trina gazed at his face, lit up by the glow of the moon shining through the blinds. "I'm sorry I had to wake you."

"It's okay." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "You don't have to apologize for that." She closed her eyes and leaned into the caress with a sigh.

"I didn't know if I was even going to make it here, Jason. Everything's kind of a blur right now."

"I know. Just relax." He kissed her lips gently and held her close to his body. She hugged his waist and let herself drift. "You don't have to run anymore, you're safe." She turned up a smile and acknowledged him with a kiss to his chest a few seconds before she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Safe there, it would seem. Any thoughts?


	18. Ultimate Act of Trust

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Ultimate Act of Trust)

Trina awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon and opened her eyes to see Jason walking into the bedroom with a metal tray. She sat up and moved back against the headboard, gazing in shock as he approached. "I thought I'd make you something to eat. I saw you stirring, so here you are."

Her lips curled upwards and she moved her hair away from the right side of her face. "Bed and Breakfast, Jason? You can be so cheesy sometimes." He set the tray over her legs and leaned over, kissing the corner of her lips.

"You love it." She swooned and her chest expanded slowly.

"Yeah." The plate consisted of two fried eggs, two strips of bacon, and toast. At the side was a glass of orange juice that Jason had been carefully holding onto. "Thank you so much." He sat on the other side of her and let her lean into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her heartbeat skipped and she tenderly lifted the fork from the tray. Her eyes moved to the open doorway and she studied the bedroom door across the hall. Jason followed her gaze and put his arm around her shoulders. "Your sister's still asleep."

"What time is it?"

"Nine." It was strange, since Tori usually was awake by now. At the same time, she expected it to be later with all the stress of the prior night, so it did make sense that Tori would still be asleep.

Jason smelled of sweat and his hair was wet. Considering she heard a rumbling sound earlier that caused her to start to wake up, she figured he must have been working out on the treadmill. "You've been working out this morning?"

"Yeah. I normally go for a jog outside, but I figured you needed me more here." He was right to think that. She wouldn't have wanted to wake up and find him not at the house. She was already frightened enough and didn't want to feel like something might have happened to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She had flashes of the prior night, but slept remarkably well with him. "You make me feel so safe when I'm with you, I just-you know, you were the first person I thought of last night?" He leaned over and gently kissed her temple.

"I'm glad." She picked up one of the strips of bacon, snapped it in half and moved one of the pieces to his lips. He leaned back for a second, then opened his lips so she could feed him the bacon.

"Your reward is a strip of bacon." She smirked playfully and he laughed.

"Reward? Bacon? Am I a dog now?"

"Maybe." She answered with a sing-song tone and leaned into him, kissing his lips and closing her eyes. "I love you so much." It felt good to be alive, and the danger of the prior night was what was making her act this way. "What should we do today? What can we do? I know Raymond says he wants me to take time off."

"Are you sure you even want to go back to that club?"

"I do feel some ties there." She stabbed one of the two eggs and watched the yolk run out. "Until I talk to Monica, I don't know. I'm a bouncer in training at Ray's place, and I definitely don't want to go back to stripping."

"You don't have to." She lifted a bite of the egg towards her lips and paused when she remembered Jason still had to go to work.

"What about your job? You have to go to work…"

"I'll call in, tell them I can't come in today and to cancel my appointments." Her eyebrows rose and she started to protest. She didn't want him to have to cancel on his job, even if it was a day.

"You're a physical and occupational therapist, you can't just cancel can you?"

"I'm not the only one there. I consider this an emergency situation." He raised his hand to her left cheek, cupping it gently and gazing into her eyes. "You need me here right now more than they need me." His hand brushed against her skin, causing chills to rush down her arm and her spine.

"Jas…" Her eyes moved towards the tray of food and her fingers trembled on the edge. "I-" She did need him. More than anything, and in her heart she knew he'd be the last person she ever loved the way she did. "Let me finish eating."

He chuckled softly and lowered his hand. "Of course." She moved the food towards her lips and took a drink of her juice. Her eyes drifted over to him and the fluttering sensation in her stomach grew as she pictured his arms around her.

When she finished eating, she moved the tray to the side and folded her hands over her stomach. She thought on the prior night and how close to death she came, and it terrified her.

"I trust you, Jason. You know that."

"I do." She inhaled and felt her blood rushing towards her cheeks. "I trust you as well."

Trina didn't know how to tell when they waited long enough, and she didn't want to die without knowing how it felt to be intimate with the person she cared more about than anything else in her life.

She wanted to share that with him, but didn't know how to approach it. It was the ultimate act of trust in her eyes, the ultimate act of love, and it was a terrifying concept. "So if maybe I were to say or suggest or..." She closed her eyes and started to clear her throat. Her hands fell to her sides and she slipped her right hand over Jason's. "How does this thing happen?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned towards her. "If it's what I think you're talking about, then I'm pretty sure it just happens. Still, I'm not going to take advantage of your emotional state."

"You wouldn't be." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Besides, you had all of last night to do that if you wanted to, and you didn't. I was more emotional last night than I am right now."

He swept his hand through her hair, smiling into her eyes. "I love you too much to take advantage."

"I love you too, and what I'm saying right now…" Her hand tightened around his and the pace of her heartbeat quickened. "It's been on my mind, I just, I'm frightened. I don't want to give myself to you just to let you crush me, but I don't think you would."

"I wouldn't."

"I said once, the person I give myself to would be someone I trusted more than anything, someone I loved, someone I've been with long enough to believe that person would also be my last. You agreed, if I remember, saying the same."

His lips curved up and he started to nod. "I don't want anyone else," he said. Her heart jumped to her throat and her voice started to quiver.

"Me either. I want to be with you, no one else. I want you to be my first, I want you to be my last, and I don't care how corny it sounds that I'm coming right out like this. I just-after last night, if I don't say it, I might never say it and then-"

He leaned over her and kissed her by surprise, silencing her. Jason's hands rested on either side of her, pushing into the bed. Her eyelids fell shut and she lifted her arms around his neck.

Jason lay her gently on the bed, letting her head rest on the pillow. His right hand moved beneath her lower back and his head lifted away from her while his eyes turned towards her. "Are you sure, Tri? Is this what you want to do?"

"Do you want to?"

"I asked first." He smirked back and she nodded slowly. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to, though, but only if it's what you want."

Her lips and heart trembled and her fingers slid along his back. "I want this, Jason." He lowered himself and she arched her back, exhaling as he began to kiss down her neck. When his hands touched her sides, she let out a startled gasp that made him stop. She looked into his eyes with a tender smile and leaned upwards, kissing his lips. "They're just a little chilly."

"I washed my hands before and after making your breakfast, sorry if they're cold still." It didn't matter to her; they were warmer now anyhow.

Trina fell back to the pillow and closed her eyes, gasping as his fingers dipped beneath her shirt. His thumbs hooked over the edge, carefully sliding the shirt along with his hands…

When they were finished, they cuddled together beneath the covers. He spooned her and had his arm protectively around her abdomen and his had flat on the bed in front of her breasts. She placed her hand over his and her shoulders rose as she breathed in carefully.

Strangely it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would; several of the girls at the club talked about their first time like it was incredibly painful. That was their experience though, and this was her.

Jason leaned his head over her and kissed the corner of her lips. "How do you feel?" She pushed her free hand beneath her head and turned her head to him, smiling with contentment.

"It was amazing." Pure warmth swirled within her, and her legs were loose. During the act, she felt a connection with him, as though their hearts and souls had blended together.

It felt like she was floating on air, and being held up only by his arms. If he wished, he could have done whatever he wanted and she would have let him, she gave him that control as he gave her the same. There was a mutual understanding, and a rush of ecstasy that she felt only he could give.

Jason had managed to hold her gaze, looking at her as though she were the only thing he saw. His touch on her body had been gentle and calm, careful for fear of breaking her. But overall, it was an experience like she'd never felt before.

She turned on her other side, facing him. Her hands moved along his chest as she studied the scars on his body. He looked down with a frown and then turned his eyes towards her.

The scars bothered him, but he wouldn't say. "They're in the past," Jason whispered.

"Physical scars. I'd say I have emotional ones, I'm not one hundred percent over them and there's no way you're over these…"

"So we can move past our scars together then." She smiled at him and reached up, kissing his lips tenderly.

"Yes. I was just thinking about, well, you didn't make any attempt to hide them from me."

"Why would I hide them from you?" He bore everything for her. She never looked at lovemaking in such a manner, but there was a phrase that said when you were stripped naked you were revealing all, and that's what they had just done.

Trina kissed one of the scars and curled up in his arms. In this most vulnerable state, she still felt safe, and that was all that mattered to her now. "Why did we wait so long?" She asked. "I trusted you with my heart and everything a long time ago, why did we wait?"

"I don't know. We weren't ready before."

"Maybe." She felt like a part of it had been the feeling she had when working as a stripper and being seen by all the men and women. Jason saw the same thing, and yet he looked at her differently than any other ever had-with respect and with love. She wanted to feel that again; to see the look in his eyes again. "We don't have to wait anymore, do we?"

"Probably not, but that's up to you."

"I'm up for making love in the future." She wrapped her arms around him and brought her head to his chest. "There's no one else in this world that I want to share that moment with." She took a deep breath and glanced at the door. "I could stay like this all day with you, Jason. We probably should get up, but I don't want to. I don't want to face the day."

"Maybe a little while longer, then, but we do need to get up eventually. Someone has to face your sister."

"My sister?" It was then that she remembered the door wasn't closed when they began. Her eyebrows started to rise and her breath caught in her throat. "Tori…"

"Yeah, remember halfway into it we heard the door close and you said to ignore it?"

"I was having a moment."

Jason flashed a playful smirk and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, that 'moment', I think is the reason Tori closed the door." A hot blush swept across her face and she winced at the thought of having been the one to wake her sister up.

Trina cleared her throat and sat upright, letting the blankets fall from her body. "Okay, let's get up." She turned to see him perching his head on his hand. Jason smiled at her and she pointed a finger. "But you owe me an extra hour of cuddling before bed tonight."

Jason chuckled softly and pushed himself up. "I'm all for that. We can cuddle up for two hours longer if you wanted, doesn't matter as long as I can hold you in my arms." Her cheeks turned a shade of red and Jason leaned over, kissing her quickly before getting up from the bed and extending a hand to pull her up.

She put a hand in his and looked up with a smile. "I guess we have a lot to do today." He raised an eyebrow as she moved from the bed. "I'd like to stop by that community college."

"Oh? You've been thinking about finishing up your associate's?"

"Yes, but I'm still not sure." She picked her shirt up from the ground and pulled it over herself. "Anyway, let's go meet up with Tori."

* * *

Well that was a sweet little moment away from drama.


	19. Return of the Unwanted

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (Return of the Unwanted)

Trina made her way out of the hallway and through the brightly lit living room. The smell of food drifted from the kitchen, so that was her next stop. At the same time, she heard multiple people speaking, so she stopped to look at Jason. "I think Tori's got some friends over."

Jason leaned forward a bit, squinting his eyes at the kitchen entryway. There was no door, it was just a square arch about eight feet high and six feet wide. "Travis and Lindsay? I think mom and Uncle too. The hell?" He moved quickly towards the kitchen and Trina followed behind in silence.

It was typically a joyous occasion to see these people, but not after she just had sex for the first time. Upon entering the kitchen area, their thoughts were confirmed. Tori was sitting with Travis, and Lindsay at the maple oval table to her right.

To the left was a sliding glass door that was currently open, and a large square porch that was bordered by a three foot high wooden wall, and screen windows that rose to the roof above.

Sikowitz was standing on the porch right in front of the door. His hands were on his hips and he was going on about the workmanship the prior owners must have gone through to build the wall and roof around the porch.

Directly ahead was a yellow countertop that ran from the wall for about six feet out, leaving three feet of walking space between it and the kitchen wall. This countertop separated the carpeted section of the kitchen with the linoleum floor, and was one of three counter sections-one of which had the kitchen sink against the same side of the kitchen that looked out into the back yard, and the third where the stove was.

Pam was currently standing at the stove, making some breakfast for everybody.

Trina's skin began to pale and she quickly looked down at herself just to make sure she was fully dressed. Her hair was still a mess, however, and she felt like she reeked of sex.

"What are you all doing here?" Jason barked. "You could have called!" It wasn't likely they would have reached anybody, but it still would have been a benefit not to be surprised.

Tori's gaze slid over to Jason, then Trina, and her lips opened to utter one word. "Revenge." Trina put her hands to her hips and shot a glare at Tori. "Next time, make sure the door is shut-I'm kidding." She leaned back and shrugged.

"I was feeling a little lonely, and after last night, I didn't want to be alone while you two were…sleeping…" Trina dropped her arms and looked towards the others with a tiny smile. Tori slid her hand into her hair and closed her eyes. "So I called Travis and Lindsay, and it turns out Pamela was them because Sikowitz was helping Travis build something on their house. So, they all came over."

"Well," Trina whispered at Jason, "At least my dad's not here to question you." Jason's eyes popped out for a second and he brought his hand up to his forehead, sighing heavily.

"I think I could handle him-I have a feeling every single person in this room is about to ask a million questions."

Just then, the glass door closed and Sikowitz burst out with a chipper voice. "No need to cover it up, Victoria. We know they weren't just 'sleeping' in there." Jason smacked his hands together, motioned his right hand towards his uncle and looked over to Trina.

Travis turned to his friends and laughed. "It's about time, I say. They've been dating long enough." The man stood and walked towards them, patting them both on the shoulders. "It's okay, you had sex, it's perfectly normal."

"Not in front of Pam!" Trina exclaimed in a hurried whisper. She pulled back her hair and looked towards Jason's mother with nervous eyes. "It's her son." Pam looked over her shoulder and raised a wooden spoon from the pot, brandishing it in the air.

"Don't mind me," Pam replied, "You think I don't know that my son and his girlfriend are going to have sex at some point?" Trina's blush returned to her face and she glanced back to Travis, who was shaking his head and motioning to Lindsay.

"You should be more worried about my wife. Well, Jason should worry anyway." Lindsay furrowed her brow and stood up from the table. Tori's eyelids fell halfway and her lips stretched into a long and thin line, then the corners of her lips tilted up just a bit.

Lindsay approached Trina, circling her and looking up and down the girl. "Trina, you're absolutely glowing. Now, Jason." Jason dropped his head as the woman stepped in front of him. "I hope you treated her with decency and respect at least."

"It wasn't just sex," he quipped. "It was meaningful and why the hell are you getting onto me right now?" Trina's heart lifted up and she watched a smile curl on Lindsay's face.

"Just making sure. That, and Tori asked me to."

"I think it's sweet," Pam announced. "Jason's never had a girl he cared about so much." Jason dropped his head and ran his hand over the back of his neck. Trina grinned as the embarrassment came over him. "My little boy is growing up."

Tori nodded twice and looked to Pam. "Think how I feel. My big sister is coming out of this shell she's worked herself into over the years." Trina's eyes widened and a small growl vibrated away from her throat.

Sikowitz pat Jason on the back and smirked. "My boy, it took a lot for you to just start dating. It means so much that you have found someone you're willing to-"

"Would you all kindly shut up please?" Jason turned his back to them and marched out of the room. His face was a deep shade of red. Trina's lips parted briefly and she excused herself to follow after him.

Neither of them wanted anyone to know this kind of information. Granted they would have known when they first came together anyhow, but this certainly wasn't the way they thought it would happen.

Jason plopped himself on the couch and set his arm on the armrest beside the end table. He raised his hand up to his forehead and his shoulders fell. Trina sat beside him and carefully moved her right arm around his shoulders. She placed her left hand on his chest and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Jason, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He dropped his hand and smiled gently at her. "What about you? I'm sorry about all that, I didn't know they were just going to show up and start talking about it."

"I think it's nice. It's just their way of giving approval, I guess."

He chuckled once and looked towards the kitchen. "Yeah, well, if it came down to the result of a relative learning about our first time together-I'd almost rather be grilled by your father."

"Well the chances of that are fairly slim."

"I know, but still." Jason gazed lovingly at her and curled a strong arm around her. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

"Who would have thought you'd fall in love with a stripper?" She smirked at him and he laughed.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for the fact that I fell for your personality. It's who you are that matters most, not what your profession is. How many times have I told you that?"

"I know, I know. I'm only teasing." She put her head to his shoulder and let her right arm fall down to his waist. Her left slid around his abdomen and her hands closed together. "Thank you…for sticking with me, for supporting and loving me."

Jason squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head. He set his chin on her head and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close. She let out a comforted sigh and opened her eyelids halfway to glance at the kitchen.

Tori, Sikowitz, Travis, Lindsay and Pam were poking their heads around the corner. She closed her eyebrows together and narrowed her eyes, causing the group to disappear back into the kitchen. Once they did, she shut her eyes and smiled with pride.

"Jason. Do you remember Travis's and Lindsay's wedding last month?" He pulled his head back and she glanced into his eyes. "When they said their vows, they were able to say when they first fell in love with each other…When was that moment for you? That you knew you loved me?"

"One of our early dates, without question." He tucked his index finger beneath her chin and slid his thumb just beneath her lower lip. Her heart rose to her throat as his eyes drew her in. "You remember when I took you to our park in town for the first time? The Bedford Boys Ranch?"

"We had one of our first kisses there, how could I forget?" She always remembered the sunset and the birds flying above them. Her favorite sight that day was still the pair of ducks swimming away together. "That wasn't the cleanest dock that we were on, you know. Bird crap was everywhere, but I didn't care, it was romantic."

"Right." His fingers dipped into her hair and his hand groomed it back. "You opened up to me there also. I just remember looking at you, listening to you and watching you fight the wind out of your hair." She let out a laugh and bowed her head. "I remember thinking to myself about how much you had within you, and how you always surprised me."

His head tilted to the right and his hand caressed down to her cheek. Her heart was pounding erratically and the air held within her lungs escaped into her throat. "That moment on the dock above the lake was when I knew without a doubt that I loved you, and I knew then and there I wanted to be with you and wasn't going anywhere."

"I…admit I half expected you to say 'the moment I laid eyes'." He scoffed and turned his lips to a grin.

"Well, the attraction started when I saw you kick the one dude's ass out of your club. How's that?"

She inhaled and closed her eyes. The center of her lips parted to let the air escape, and her body relaxed into his arms. "I fell in love with you out there too. On the lake, I mean. That's the moment I knew I loved you. I never needed anyone in my life before that. I never thought that need and being independent could be two separate things, but I am strong and independent, but I still need someone in my life. That's why you were the only person I thought to run to last night, and the first."

"How are you after that, by the way?"

"Could be worse." Her eyes drifted back to his and her shoulders rose gently. "Could be much worse. I-I thought I was going to die, Jason. His hands were on my throat, Keith had my wrists pinned down and Jorge's knee was pinned to my back. For a single moment…I thought I was going to die…"

"I'm sorry you went through that, I really am." Jason's embrace tightened around her and he kissed her head once more. "You made it out though. You're still strong, still the same amazing woman that I love."

"I almost didn't get out of that. There was something else-this guy…" She raised her head up and tucked her lip beneath her teeth. "He looked a little bit like you now that I think about it, but I don't know." He raised an eyebrow and leaned his head back.

"Looked like me? Who?"

"This guy. He was aiming at Duke. I'm fairly certain he would have killed the man if I hadn't broken free and aimed my gun at the guy…and of course, the bouncers and Raymond came running when I called out. So the guy left pretty quickly."

"You were hurt, your life was in danger and you saw a guy that looked like me. So maybe it was just a mind trick?"

"That's what I thought too, but Duke clearly saw him. So did Keith and Jorge. They exchanged words and everything, so I know he was real. He had your hair, but it was longer and wavier-grown out to his chin. He also had this thick moustache and a kind of arrowhead nose. There was something familiar about him too, like I've seen him somewhere before."

Jason's eyes widened and his hand moved over his mouth. "That's impossible." Trina pursed her lips and Jason began to shake. "You have seen him, in a picture. Trina, you described my _dad_." Her heart stopped and her jaw fell open. "But he's in prison."

For a murder he didn't commit. As Trina thought on the level of hatred this man had when he saw Duke, and she added the fact that Duke bragged so much about getting away with a murder by framing someone else, it made her blood run cold.

A shiver ran down her spine and she leaned back slowly. "Could Duke be the man that framed your dad and put him away? He's always going on about how he killed someone and got away with it."

"I don't know, but Dad's been in prison for the last-" A loud crash erupted from the kitchen and Pam cried out. "Shit!" Jason leapt from the couch and ran to the kitchen, Trina followed after.

She ran to Pam, who was on her knees and holding the pieces of a broken plate. She dropped to her knees and put an arm around the woman. "What happened?" The woman was shaking like a leaf and beginning to hyperventilate. "Pam? Ms. Tyler?"

"I didn't want to say anything," Pam said after several seconds of silence. She looked up at Jason with heavy eyes. "I didn't want to worry or upset you." Jason frowned and Trina looked from Pam to Jason, then back slowly.

It didn't take much to figure out what was going on, so she held back on questioning anything and helped Pam up to her feet. "Jason, your father's been released from prison." Jason's eyes widened tremendously and his hands clenched shut. "About five or six months ago he was let out on good behavior. Paroled."

"You didn't say anything?" Jason took a slow and calm breath. His eyes closed and his hand rose over them. "Why? Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't want to worry you. He never made contact once he was released. Or he did, but the only thing was a letter. I…I have that letter." Jason lowered his hand and Trina watched as Pam made her way to her purse on the table.

She shuffled through her purse and removed a sheet of paper. Her cheeks were streaked with fresh tears and her hand was trembling so much that Trina was sure the woman might have a heart attack.

"Please try to relax," Trina said in an attempt to soothe the woman. Over time she'd learned of the horror stories relating to Jason's dad.

That man's abuse made the alcoholic rages of her own father look like a temper tantrum being thrown by a young child.

Hector Tyler would shoot at his wife and kid from time to time, playing a game of 'how close without hitting'. There were times he'd strangle Pam to the point she would lose consciousness, and of course the scars on Jason's body were inflicted by the knives the man would throw at him.

He was the reason Jason went into martial arts, to defend himself and his mother. He was able to fight back, and Hector didn't like that; so of course Hector's rages only increased. There were many times he tried to kill his own son when he wasn't looking.

Just the fact that the man was out of prison was terrifying enough, so Trina understood why Jason was upset his mother said nothing about it.

"Let me read to you guys?" Trina extended her hand to Pam, speaking softly and looking from her to Jason and finally Mr. Sikowitz. Even Sikowitz was distressed; standing with his hands crossed and his furrowed eyebrows quivering nervously.

Pam reluctantly handed Trina the note and she first read it great nervousness, but then she saw something that calmed her fear. "Pamela, I'm writing this from my prison cell. It's the only and last time you will hear from me…they're letting me out." She took a deep breath and moved her hand towards her chest.

Her heart could be felt in the palm of her hand, and her voice shook with anxiety. "I don't want you to worry. I want you to know, I'm sorry. That doesn't take away from the pain I've inflicted on you or the boy, or even your brother. If there was anything I could do for you, for your family, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you."

Jason walked towards the kitchen counter, scoffing as he pushed his hands up against the surface. He bowed his head and Trina's gaze drifted over to him. She wanted to go to him, to hold him, but she had to finish this letter.

Then she saw it, the name of the one man she didn't need to hear. "The reason I'm in prison now. There's someone out there, Diego Martinez, goes by the name 'Duke'. I'm going to find him, I'm going to find out what he's been doing, and I'm going to make sure he knows I'm out."

She brought her hand up over her mouth, recalling the prior night in vivid colors. "I don't want you to worry about me-you will never see me. Jason will never see me again. Your brother will never see me." Sikowitz and Jason both looked over, still tense. Pam's head was bowed and the others in the room were looking away from each other.

"I remember this man," Trina continued slowly, "He said he might do something to my family, I don't know that he has, I think he was talking out of his ass, but if I find out that he has done anything to my you or your family…I'll do what it takes to protect you even if it doesn't make up for the hell I put you through. Even if it puts me right back in prison, it's where I belong…"

It was the end of the note. Pam raised her head and looked at her son and brother. "You see? He's not coming for us."

"No, but he's going to kill someone," Sikowitz muttered. "Maybe. This Duke guy framed him for murder, but he hasn't done anything to us."

"That was one of the circumstances, right? He's not going to kill the man if he hasn't done anything to his family."

Jason leaned back against the edge of the counter and curled his hands around the edge. His eyes drifted over to Trina and she met his somber gaze with equal concern. "If he's been released all this time, then he's been following that man," Trina remarked. Not only that, but he likely was more than aware how Duke treated girls he interacted with-including her.

"You think my father knows about us?" Jason's hands tightened on the edge and his shoulders rose. "What do we do? Nothing?"

The letter didn't say he was going to kill Duke outright, and turning the letter into the police would have the cops saying the same thing. There wasn't anything they could do or were required by law to do in this instance, so there was nothing to worry about.

"I'm here for you guys." Trina folded the letter and hugged Pam. "Just relax. He's not going to hurt you if he's true to the letter." As much as she hated Duke, she contemplated whether or not she should warn the man.

He was her enemy, he was the last person she wanted to see alive at this point, but would it be right to let a clear monster hunt him down like prey? She didn't think so, she didn't think it would be justice.

Jason sighed and looked to Trina while shaking his head. "Remember when I said I would rather deal with your father? Well now, I'd certainly rather deal with your father than knowing mine is out…and that's not a joke."

"I know."

Sikowitz's eyes moved over and he uncrossed his arms. He started to open his mouth, but the next sound that came was the doorbell. Trina pulled away from Pam and looked over.

"I'll go ahead and get that for you. Just try and relax."

She made her way to the door and extended her hand towards the handle, but stopped an inch from it. A sudden spark of concern ran through her and the thought of peering through the window came to mind.

Jason wasn't expecting visitors, she knew that. His father's note seemed genuine, so she didn't think Hector would be outside. "I wonder who it could be…" A slow, yet heavy knock on the inside door echoed in her ears; they'd opened the screen door.

That was a sign of two things, this person either knew Jason or was impatient and was seeking something Jason might have.

As she took a breath of courage, she opened the door and her blood froze in her veins. She was now looking face to face with the surprised expression of her own father.

"Trina?" Her jaw fell open and her hands began trembling. "You're safe."

"D-Dad? No! You can't be here!"

The man stepped forward and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace. She felt his tears dripping from his chin and gasped as his trembling-once powerful figure held her protectively. Her breath stopped in her throat and her arms were locked at her sides.

Her eyes welled up with moisture and a scoff of disbelief shot from her lips. "This can't be happening. Today, of all days, it can't."

* * *

Well, after all the teasing we have a letter from one father and the appearance of another. Fun joke their kids get to say, paternal dad's a criminal while maternal dad's a police officer, haha. Well anyway, what are you thinking's about to happen here? David's finally shown up. Do tell your thoughts.


	20. Explosive Pride

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Explosive Pride)

She had mixed emotions about the presence of her father. On one hand, she was happy to see him and wanted him to be there, but on the other hand she wanted nothing to do with him.

Trina let out a frustrated scream and pulled away from David, causing Jason to call her name from the kitchen and come running. When Jason saw the man, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit. Um…"

"I wasn't expecting to find you here," David said, "I was expecting him." Trina looked over to Jason, curious if he knew anything about this. Before she had a chance to ask, David clarified. "I found out the connection from Sikowitz." Trina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Jason turned his head and called out at the top of his lungs. "Uncle! Get your ass in here. Now." Adding onto that, Trina yelled for Tori to stay in the kitchen. She didn't know how Tori would react to seeing David, so she needed some time to figure out how to do damage control for when Tori _did_ see the guy.

"I knew it." She smacked the side of her head and growled upon remembering Jade outside the club. "I knew there had to be a reason I was seeing Jade, Beck and Andre last night. I thought I was going crazy, but Roger saw them too."

"I didn't expect them to find anything." David crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "They told me they saw you last night, being attacked by a group of guys outside the strip club Sikowitz was forced to go to a year ago by a bunch of kids." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I feared the worst."

Sikowitz came rushing into the living room and his eyes widened tremendously when he saw David. "Shit you work fast." Trina growled and Jason slowly turned to face his uncle.

"Care to explain?" Jason asked. "Why is Trina finding out you told her estranged father where she was _now?_" David bowed his head and Sikowitz raised his hands up defensively.

"I didn't tell him anything at first. I told him I wasn't going to betray a trust. He called me late last night, waking me up and was asking me all these questions about Trina working at that strip club and how much I knew and how long I knew."

The man ran his hand over his neck and exhaled carefully. "I told him you were dating my nephew and that was all I was going to say out of respect for you and your sister's wishes. How he found out where Jason lived, I-"

"Jade." Trina threw her head back and withheld another frustrated scream. "They saw me last night, they know Jason from the past. They know your nephew. All they have to do is tell my dad a name-and he's a cop-goddamn it."

"Former cop," David replied, "I'm retired now."

"I don't care." She let loose her scream and turned towards him, pounding on his chest. Jason rushed for her and quickly pulled her back, holding locking her arms in his. "Let me go. He can't be here! He's not allowed to be here. When Tori sees him, she's going to flip."

"Just calm down," Jason replied, "Take a deep breath. We'll get through this." She stopped for a moment, her teeth clenched and her narrow eyes were focused onto her father. She breathed in slowly, then exhaled, and continued to do this for several seconds.

She needed answers, and getting angry wasn't going to get those answers. "Fine." Jason let her go and she rolled her shoulders. "Let's just step outside. I don't want Tori coming in here and seeing you yet."

"Okay." David started to walk outside and Trina followed, but stopped to glance at Sikowitz.

"You too, Mr. Sikowitz." The teacher's eyes clenched shut and his chin fell to his chest. "Don't worry, I understand you didn't willingly give away information. You just might have some answers-and Jason, you're a neutral party here."

"I don't know how neutral I am. I'm your boyfriend, so-"

She rolled her eyes and waved him out with her. "Just get out here and make sure I don't kill my dad, please." Jason hurried outside with her and the group walked out to the front yard, standing on the garage side of the yard.

Trina put her hands in prayer position and folded them over her face, sighing into them as she paced the ground. "I don't even care that I'm not dressed, I look like I just had sex-which I did-and that a bunch of people can see that I'm not fully awake."

David raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Jason. "What?" Jason started to put his arm around Trina's shoulders, but stopped when David's eyes narrowed.

Trina lowered her hands and snapped her fingers at the man. "Don't you dare get all fatherly with my boyfriend, Dad. You have no right to at this point-the rights you had as a father were diminished when you threw your daughters out of the house." David's head fell again and his shoulders dropped.

Trina took a moment to study him and almost felt sorry for her anger. He was much thinner than she remembered, although he still had a strong physique. His eyes were pale and filled with guilt, and his once thick brown hair was now peppered with grey.

"Time hasn't been good to you, has it Dad? You show up at random, and now I have to assess and do damage control." She pointed at the door and uncurled her fingers. "What did you think was going to happen when you showed up? What do you think Tori's going to do when she sees you?"

She looked over at Sikowitz, snapping her fingers next to her hip. "Now I know you've known Dad's been looking. You've said it for months, if it's true that you didn't tell him where we were-then thank you. Now I have to make sure _Tori_ understands that. Do you realize this? She's just started trusting you again, now this happens-and she _still_ blames you and her friends for everything."

No amount of telling Tori these people were simply concerned could convince her to stop holding the grudge that she did, although that hold was slipping where Sikowitz was concerned.

David extended his hand, asking that no blame fall on Sikowitz. She turned her head and raised her shoulders slowly. "I knew the man was holding something back," he said, "I could tell it in his voice whenever we spoke on the phone about you. Who do you think taught you how to detect a lie, Trina"

"You waved your rights to be a father, but not to be heard, so I'm going to give you a chance to explain what in the hell you're doing here and what you want." She crossed her arms and slit her eyes at him. "So let's focus on that, and nothing else, shall we?"

"I wanted to see my daughters." He brought his hands up to his chest and furrowed his brow. "The minute you two left, I knew my mistake, but you left me with no way to reach you."

"There was a reason for that."

His arms dropped back down and his once broad shoulders sloped like a steep decline. "I know." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I hurt my two girls more than I should have, more than I ever wanted to. I needed to apologize, I wanted to apologize, but you were gone."

David brought his hands to his face, folding them together over his nose and mouth. They slid down and his eyes drifted to Sikowitz. "If I knew your teacher knew where you were all this time…I don't know."

"How did you even figure _that_ part out?"

"Your sister's friends. I enlisted their help on the matter." Trina's hands firmly gripped her waist and she glanced at Sikowitz, pondering how they would have figured anything out. "They were removed from Tori's facebook years ago, but never Mr. Sikowitz's. For three years I wanted them to try and find a way to connect with you or your sister, but they never could…until Sikowitz put up a status on his facebook a year ago."

"What?"

Sikowitz started to pale and both she and Jason shot him a look. "I know what it was now," he muttered under his breath. "I put up that Jason's friends forced me to a strip club on my retirement party, and that I saw a former student working there. They must have connected the dots."

Jason hummed momentarily and his eyebrows rose. "If all you said was 'former student', I don't see how they would have connected that, Uncle."

Jason hated Facebook for a multitude of reasons; this being one of them. He didn't own any accounts on any form of social media, and Trina had long since removed what accounts she had.

"Uncle, did you ever mention Trina by name on that damned site?"

' "No, of course not. I post occasionally when milestones happen. When you started dating, I said you started dating one of my old students-never mentioned Trina."

"Any identifiers at all? Did you ever mention her having a sister, for one thing?"

"Maybe once. I mentioned your girlfriend's sister was the student I had in a class of mine…" Trina's stomach dropped and Jason smacked his forehead.

"Goddamn it, that narrows the field. How many students of yours do those three know that have a sister? Not to mention, they probably know you're in Texas-which means they know this student can't possibly be in the state of California." Jason pat the back of his right hand into the palm of his left. "This is why I can't stand Facebook or putting information out online. It isn't private, people like estranged relatives can find you!"

"I didn't think those three were looking at my profile. They never posted anything, never said anything or interacted with me in any way."

Trina put her fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes. "That's beside the point." She sighed and dropped her hand as the others looked to her. "They saw me last night, they know I was there. They told Dad and he knew to contact you. I doubt he needed to if they would have told him that I was dating your nephew. All he had to do was look up Jason's name and find him…"

"Trina what happened?" David stepped forward and she started to turn. "Jade and the others had been scouting out strip clubs in Dallas when they found that one you were at last night. What's been going on? Why were three men attacking you?"

"No." She turned fully towards him and started to growl. "No you don't. You don't get access to that information. You don't need to know that." She raised her hands and shook her head as her voice started to rise. "You don't need to know what I've been doing, you don't need to know why, and you certainly do not need to get involved in my affairs."

"I'm still your father. I still care whether it seems that way or not." His voice was on the rise as well. The vein in his neck started to bulge and Trina bared her teeth at him. "I've been trying to find you and your sister all these years to tell you that I loved you, I wanted you back, and when I find you-I find my oldest daughter is getting jumped in the back of a _strip club._"

Her eyes lit with rage and she approached him, leaning forward as her eyes fell into his. "Well maybe that wouldn't have happened if you didn't throw your daughters out on the street. Did you think about that?" She raised her hand, tapping her finger on his right temple. "Did you for once second think what we were going to do once that happened? I couldn't finish college, _Dad_. I had to get a job fast in order to even survive."

"You could have come back. I would have taken you back."

"We had no reason to believe that."

They were shouting now at the top of their lungs, and for them, they only saw the other. Everyone and everything faded around them, their glares remained locked in dead heat.

Jason and Mr. Sikowitz exchanged nervous glances, but knew well enough to keep away.

Her face began to turn hot pink and the vein in her neck was bulging dangerously as well. "Katrina Vega, who were those men?"

"One of them was some guy I had to pay off a few years back to kick Tori's habit, but you don't get to know anything else. I'm _handling it_."

David leaned back and swept his arms out, laughing and scoffing at the same time. "Well clearly you're not." He stopped and his eyes grew with horror. "You haven't been selling yourself, have you?"

"What?" Her eyes widened and she started grinding her teeth. "No, fuck no!"

"Watch the language Katrina."

"Don't start."

Sikowitz leaned into Jason, just as shocked as he was. "This is how you know they must be related." Jason nodded once and pocketed his hands.

"That's years of rage right there, Uncle…Firestorm, but somehow it makes me love her more." His head tilted slightly and Sikowitz hummed.

"She's almost more human and evidently quite the woman. Speaks her mind, doesn't let people walk over her or take advantage. Yes, I can see why you love her."

Trina and David rolled their eyes and turned to the two observers. "Shut up!" The two men stifled themselves and Trina returned her glare on her father.

"What makes you think I want my alcoholic father back in our lives?"

"I've given up booze, Trina. I was trying to tell you that if you'd only listen."

"Oh? Like you've listened whenever Tori and I needed you?" She raised her hand, poking him in the chest. "We've done fine without you for the past four years. So don't think we need you now."

They did; or at least she did. She was too proud to admit wanting him back in her life, and too proud to question if she really needed him there.

"Well maybe you're better off then." He crossed his arms and averted his eyes, scoffing. She mimicked his pose without intending to and looked away.

"Maybe I am."

"She really is her father's daughter," Sikowitz whispered. He raised his hand up and cleared his throat, earning a side glare from both. "You guys are causing a bit of an uproar. The neighbors are bound to come looking at any minute, so…"

"Uncle Erwin's right," Jason replied. He took a brave step forward and moved his hand up to Trina's right upper arm. She glanced at him, flaring her nostrils and narrowing her eyes. "Trina, he's still your dad, and I know you. Deep down there's a part of you that misses him. You still want to be just like him, isn't that what you said? A police officer like him, I mean…He screwed up, he hurt you and your sister, but he can't possibly be any worse than _my__dad_, can he?"

David curled his eyebrows together and up in the middle. His chest expanded and his nostrils spread apart. "Come on, 'Rina." Trina gasped and locked her breathing in place at the sound of her childhood nickname. She turned to her father and crossed her arms. "Hear me out. If you never talk to me again, then hear me out just this once. Or tell me you want nothing more to do with me, and I'm gone."

"Don't leave it like this," Jason whispered. "You'll hate yourself for it if you leave it off like this."

She smiled briefly at Jason, then closed her eyes. Jason was right, at the very least David couldn't even compare to Hector. Even in her eyes. She didn't hate the man, and hell if the man and his uncle didn't have a point; she may be turning into her father.

Trina's head tilted back and her eyes rose to the clear blue sky above. "Talk, then." By Sikowitz's own account the man had been looking for them long enough, so he deserved to be heard. "But I don't want to hear excuses." She was turned sideways to him. She raised her hand and pointed while narrowing her eyes. "None of that 'I was too busy' crap or 'I was stressed' shit. I deserve more, no, Tori deserves more."

"I know." He raised his hands and blinked several times. "Wait, you still want to be a cop like me?"

"Dad…Focus please." She studied his car at the curb; a brown rental car. It was a sedan. "Is mom with you, by the way?"

"Sorry." He smiled at her and pride glinted in his eyes. "And no. Your mother and I divorced years ago. She married Gary as soon as she could." He swept his thumb across his nose and turned his head away with a scoff. "Couldn't even be bothered to come when I said I found our daughters-she didn't even think I should look."

Her chest tightened, but she ignored the pain for the moment. All of her anger had been spent, and her father had just bore the brunt of it. "Dad. Focus. What do you want?"

"I want my daughters in my life again."

"It's going to take more than just 'sorry for screwing up'."

"I know. I am, truly, but I get it." David brought his hand to his chest and furrowed his brow. "The last few years, I was a terrible father. I don't like admitting it-I can't stand admitting that, but I can't stand having been the one to push you and Tori away." He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "But first off, it was your mother that cut the college funding, not me-but that's beside the point."

"What?" Her eyebrows rose and her arms dropped to the side. "You let me think it was you all these years?"

"Now, you didn't exactly make it easy to find you-"

"Hey enough." Sikowitz exclaimed. "Cut the fighting. Both of you. Jesus, you two are just like each other so much anyone that didn't know you would know you're related."

"The point." David exhaled and Trina turned back to him. "I was a drunk, I was fool, an idiot. I had a daughter, two children whom I loved more than life itself, and I broke my child's trust in me." She furrowed her brow and unclenched her hands. "I searched for you because I wanted to see if there was any room in my daughter's heart to forgive her foolish father."

There was, but it would take a lot of time and effort to get close to restoring anything that was between them. Trina hooked her thumbs over her belt and bowed her head, struggling against the pain she felt inside and the desire to at least start over with him.

Pride rose up her throat like a snake threatening to strangle her of life. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyelids and she turned her eyes to the right while swallowing down the ferocious pride that she had.

"Let's go to the shooting range. An old pastime, neutral ground. We can talk there." She looked at her father and dropped her shoulders for the moment. She didn't have time to get cleaned up, nor did she care. She could brush her hair on the way, but if she wasted time right now, she knew her own pride would change her mind. "Now. Before I change my mind."

David smiled and nodded carefully. "Alright. You point the way."

"There's one on Pipeline." She glanced at Jason and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours. Find a way to let Tori know what's going on and how to keep her from flipping out…"

"Can do." He kissed her back and waved as she got into her dad's rental car. Jason crossed his arms and hummed as he tried to picture how to explain all of this to Tori.

"Are we sure we trust them to 'talk' with guns in their hands?" Sikowitz inquired.

"It works for them. I'm more concerned how Tori's going to handle her dad being in town."

"Not well…I wonder if she'd react with less animosity towards her dad if she knew her old friends were here too."

"That would be worse. I hope Trina and her father can reconnect, though. It would be good if they do." Sikowitz nodded and Jason looked over his shoulder. "Could you maybe get Travis out here? I need some advice from the guy on how to deliver semi-bad news."

"I'd say we handled the situation well enough between David and Trina, how bad can Tori possibly be?" Jason paused and visualized his house in shambles. He ran his hand over his chin and closed his eyes.

"Well. We're still alive. We survived the explosion, let's see if we survive the meteor…"

* * *

So a lot of questions, a lot of answers. Trina and her father, truly alike. So David's the reason Jade and the others are here, and they're the reason he managed to locate them. Looks like there's still a lot of tension; he has a lot to answer for and Trina's a long way from forgiving him. What are your thoughts on everything that went down here? I find this the most intense confrontation and perhaps real confrontation between father and daughter that I have written.


	21. Broken Hearts

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Broken Hearts)

"It isn't something you need to worry about; there isn't anything you can do." Trina took aim at the target in front of her and pushed her thumb over the hammer. David was in the booth next to hers, and was aiming with the same gun type of gun. Her eyebrow rose as she watched his finger slide onto the trigger. "God, we even have the same tastes in pistols."

"Best gun I've ever owned."

"That's the truth." She smirked and fired off multiple rounds at the bullseye, striking it once and the rings around it twice. Some shots missed, much to her frustration. She pulled the gun back, wincing as the pain in her wrist cut into her. "God, my aim sucks now."

"I'd say you're doing fine."

"I was doing _better_ before." She cursed herself and looked at the swollen area on her wrist. It would heal soon enough, and until then, she wasn't going to let a little sneak attack destroy her. "Before, I at least hit the target with each shot, and most of them were closer to the bullseye."

"So work on it and give yourself some time. Have patience. I can't tell you how many times my aim was affected because I busted a joint or something. It always gets better and sometimes your aim even improves after you've healed."

"You're right. I shouldn't worry so much." The gun was heavier in her hand because of the injury, but that just meant she could try to improve her aim with the injury and be even better once she healed.

A smirk formed at her face and she aimed once more at the target. "At the very least, I've missed your advice." She focused on the target and steadied herself, fighting against her trembling hand. The pain in her wrist was beginning to travel up her arm, but she ignored it and fired off multiple shots. "Damn Jorge."

"Jorge?" She lowered the pistol and turned partially as her dad glanced over the booth wall. "Wasn't that the dealer that was bothering your sister? Last I checked, he's supposed to be on probation."

"Like I said, Dad. Don't waste your time worrying about it. I have it under control."

"Forgive me, but it really doesn't seem like you've got _anything_ under control. You were just jumped last night, behind a strip club. Trina, you were almost killed out there, and you expect me not to worry?"

"It seemed like it might be standard for you not to at this point."

"Now that's not fair." He stepped out of his booth and Trina pulled away from hers with a sigh. She removed her goggles and narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying, here."

"It is going to take some time."

"I know, but could you at least give me a chance?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Judging me. Understandable, but still, it stings." She raised an eyebrow and holstered her gun. She looked down to her gun and made sure the extra strap she attached to the holster was buckled around the handle. It was a safety mechanism she learned and preferred to do so no one could simply run up to her and grab the gun out of her holster. "I see you picked that extra buckle from me."

"Yeah dad, I'm just like you." She rolled her eyes and swept her hands through her hair, pulling it back to adjust her ponytail. "I hate to burst your nostalgia trip, but it's time for you to come down to earth. Things are a lot different now."

"True, you have a boyfriend. Is he good to you?" David's brow furrowed and he leaned to the side. Trina lowered her hands and exhaled gently. "Treats you right and makes sure to remind you that he loves you?"

"Every day." Did he think she was the broken one? She was the one trying to live a normal life, or at least figure out how to do that without getting herself or her sister killed. "I'm not sure where we went wrong, Dad. Perhaps you can fill me in."

He dropped his head and Trina moved her hands to her hips. "Tori's the only reason I managed to keep afloat." She narrowed her eyes and began to circle him, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. "Everything I've done, I've done because of her. Hell, finding Jason is probably the only thing I've ever done for myself. I had to grow up fast because of you."

She cracked her head to the right and stood behind him. Her chest throbbed as she came close to tears. "I loved you, Tori loved you, but did you ever love us?" He leaned his head back and dropped his shoulders.

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you stop?"

"I never stopped, Trina." He turned around and raised his hands up momentarily, then dropped them. "I had a difficult-"

"Don't even start." She crossed her arms and narrowed her glare. "There are millions of police officers with high job stress that don't turn to drink, they don't neglect their children or throw them out onto the street. You chose the easy way to deal with your problems-avoiding them."

"And how exactly have you dealt with yours, Trina? By running away? How are you handling this life so far?" David's shoulders rose and his voice began to rise. "Because insofar what you've told me is you went to work at a strip club to pay off a drug dealer and your sister's stalker boyfriend." She leaned to the right and smacked her lips as David raised his hand into the air and shook it to the side. "And then you leapfrogged from club to club halfway across this goddamn country."

"At least I didn't give up on Tori when she needed someone to be there for her. You were the one that resented us because your job was hard or mom was cheating on you-oh boo the fucking woo, Dad!"

"Trina!"

Tears burned down her cheeks like streams of fire and her lungs burned with rage. "Everything's an excuse to you."

"We can't go back, we can't change what's already happened, we can only move forward. There's no use in this screaming match."

"No? Because I find it oddly therapeutic."

David breathed in slow and closed his eyes. "Look, if we just calm down. Both of us. You know you get that temperament from me?" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled once. "You've become a remarkable woman, and honestly I couldn't be prouder. I know I messed up, but if you'll let me try to make things right…"

"How would you do that?"

"I still have connections in LA, there are probably even connections here. Let me call someone, and I can try and get these thugs off your back." She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"So you want to try and protect us _now? _It's a little late for that."

"Trina…"

"I think I'm doing fairly well." She shrugged and turned away from him. "Raymond wants me working more as a bouncer, I think Monica wants that position permanent. The money I'm earning can put me or Tori through a good school. I mean, she and Jason want me to finish my Associate's, but I don't know-Jason supports whatever I decide."

David's eyebrows rose and he clapped his hands, then folded them over his nose. His hands slid down with a sigh and he quickly shook his head. "Let me pay for both of you to go back to school. I have enough saved up."

"Oh bloody…Go buy yourself a yacht or something, Dad. You're retired, spend a little money on yourself."

"I would rather see to it that you and your sister have a good life."

"I'm making sure that happens."

"How? By almost getting yourself killed?" She started to growl and turned towards him. She knew he had a point. She didn't like it, but he was right in that she hadn't gotten so far as she would have liked.

"I'm _doing_ the best that I can."

A sudden noise brought her back to reality, forcing her to twist around and glare at her surroundings. David turned his gaze up and his muscles tensed as his eyes fell onto a PA speaker. She followed his gaze and huffed as someone began to play a song through the speaker.

"They can hear us fighting," she muttered. To her amazement, and annoyance, the song they were playing was _Confessions of a Broken Heart, Daughter to Father, _by Lindsay Lohan. "Seriously? Is that some kind of joke?"

David bowed his head and began to shake. Trina looked to him and pressed her lips together. A dull ache spread across her chest, then down into her arms and legs. Her hands clenched tight as the words of the song spun through her head, wreaking havoc like a violent storm threatening to destroy everything in her wake.

"Tori's the one that's broken, not me. She's the one that went into drugs, she's the one that had to break out of the habit." Her nostrils flared as her tears fell from her face, dripping like rain on the floor.

"But I was the little girl you took to the beach, the one you led into the deep waters to teach how to swim…I was the one you took to shooting ranges, the one you spent time with, and then you stopped. Dropped me like a hot potato."

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me._

She sneered at the speaker and slowly looked to the target at the end of the wall. In an angry frenzy, she unlatched the buckle on her holster and approached the target, screaming as she fired off several rounds into it.

The song started to come to an end and she was running out of bullets, but whichever came first, she wasn't sure. She had fallen to her knees and was trembling with greater pain than she'd ever felt, letting out all the resentment and anger after all these years.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she threw her head back with a gasp. "It's okay." David pulled her into a fatherly hug, weeping with her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I was distant."

She set her gun down and raised her hand to her forehead, choking out another cry. "I never meant for any of this, Trina."

"I fucking hate that song, Dad."

"We had it coming, fighting in this place." He chuckled, but there was a soreness in his tone. "I do love you, you and your sister both. I know I've never shown it the best way, or in any way at all, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I want the best for both of you, I do, and I wish I had been the father you both deserved to have."

Trina wiped away the tears beneath her eyes and breathed in shakily. "W-We should go. Tori…I don't know how she's going to react."

"In a moment."

She nodded slowly and curled her arms around him while burying her face into his shoulder. It was embarrassing, but necessary in some way.

By the time they made it back to Jason's place, she had managed to relax enough to try and talk to her sister. When she called Jason, he said the girl barricaded herself in the guest room and absolutely did not want to see David, so Trina made sure to send her father on his way.

At least until Tori was ready to see the man.

She approached the closed bedroom door and knocked gently. "Tori, it's Trina, open up please." She breathed in slowly and waited until she heard the lock on the door click off. Trina glanced down the hall, smiling slightly at Jason and the others. "Give us some time…"

* * *

Yeah Tori's reaction is essentially the same as Trina's was, so there's not much to see which is why it's left open. Looks like Trina and her father started to reconnect again, or at the very least compromise. So, the next chapter is entitled Thunderstorm, I'll leave you to figure out what that means. Has anyone died in this story yet? No? It may happen. So what are your thoughts on this chapter?


	22. Thunderstorm

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This is the big one. Now I was also listening to Garth Brooks "Thunder rolls" writing this; very fitting. There will be three different perspectives here, so keep up.

* * *

Chapter 22 (Thunderstorm)

Trina stood inside Raymond's club, guarding the door and watching the girls around. This would be one of her final days working at this club, to her understanding, as Monica and Ray expressed desire for her to work as a full time bouncer at Monica's club.

It was ironic, since she had already been working essentially as a full time bouncer, but part time at both locations. Raymond never intended to look at anybody but her to fill the job; something he confessed a few months prior.

"You do not need to guard me." Her eyes darted over to Roger. He'd been instructed to look after her during her shifts at this club, and even instructed to escort her to her car. "Seriously, I can handle myself just fine, Roger."

"You're a sister to a lot of bouncers here, no one wants to see anything happen to you." Roger crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You heard Raymond wants Duke gone, but can't seem to get him out. So until he finds a way to remove Duke, or until you've spent your remaining days and can work Monica's club, we're watching you like a hawk."

"Great." She rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders. "Don't think I don't appreciate it, I've gotten used to taking care of myself." Roger gave her a polite smile and looked at the stairs. "You think he's watching? He doesn't know I work at Monica's club. I think he suspects, since I'm not here as much and I haven't danced in ages."

"I don't know if he knows, but be careful. You said your father found you, as well as your sister's old friends? If they could find you, don't think Duke can't if he really looks."

She figured that much and for that reason she was afraid to stop working entirely at Raymond's club because it meant Duke would only come looking for her.

"You know, my dad's trying to get me to do all this stuff. Like he wants to use his connections and stuff to help me out, but I don't know-it's been four years and I've been doing a lot without him."

"What would it hurt to accept his help?"

"Maybe a little pride. He says I get it from him, that he was the same exact way when he was younger."

Evidently her grandparents were harsher on regulation and always wanted things done a certain way, but David had in mind to do things his own way and did whatever he could to reject their help and advice until he grew up and realized they were only trying to help.

"But this isn't the same as when he was a kid. He rebelled, he rejected his parents help at every turn and wanted to do everything himself."

"How is your case different, besides being more life threatening to you and your sister?" Roger's smirk struck her hard and she slowly turned away, muttering under her breath. "You don't like accepting help, but how far do you want to turn that help away?"

"I don't-" Just then the door opened behind her, startling her for the moment. When she turned, she saw Travis and Lindsay entering. "The hell?" Travis had a long rectangular box in hand that he had slung over his shoulder, and Lindsay was eyeballing every person in the club. Roger turned to look and she raised her hand. "I got this, Rog…"

She furrowed her brow and walked towards her friends, questioning their arrival. "Why are you two here? I thought you couldn't stand strip clubs?"

"I can't," Travis answered, "But I got to thinking about something you said. Lindsay agreed; I'm one of the best pool shooters around, so, I'm going to erase whatever 'debt' you owe this wannabe pool shark." Her eyes widened and she instantly shook her head.

"Do_ not_ mess with him," she warned through clenched teeth. She didn't need Duke finding out about anybody in her life. "I already let it slip to that asshole that I was with Jason, I do not want him knowing about any of my friends."

"We drove all this way, Trina. This is happening." He pushed past her and looked around the club for a moment before raising his voice to anyone that could hear. "I'm looking for Diego Martinez, does anyone know where he's at."

She brought her hand up to her forehead, groaning as a mixture of embarrassment and fear pulsed through her body. Lindsay set her hand on Trina's shoulder. "Can't talk him out of this. He says billiard players can't resist a bet, so he wants to win and erase whatever it is this guy thinks you owe him. It's a nice gesture, I think."

"What happens if he loses?"

"I…" Lindsay curled her fingers around the bangs on her forehead and swept them to the side. "Have no idea. I'd like to think he isn't going to lose, he's so confident."

She glanced up to the VIP area in time to see Duke's white hat pop over the railing. "Shit." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Shit, shit, shit….my shift's almost over, let's get this match done and get out of here as soon as possible. What did Jason have to say about this?"

"Um…"

Her heart dropped and her chest constricted around her heart. "God, he doesn't know does he?" She led Travis and Lindsay to the stairs reluctantly and pointed at them. "Don't you dare do anything to lose me to this asshole, because if that happens, once I'm done with him…I'm coming after you and your hat." Travis's eyes widened and he quickly dipped the brim of his hat down.

"That won't happen."

Elsewhere, Jade West listened as her husband argued with Andre outside a dusty motel room. They'd been tailing Duke's son, Keith, for some time and were well aware he was still stalking their old friend. "What point would seeing her do?" Beck inquired. "She wants absolutely nothing to do with us."

He was right, Tori blamed them and Jade felt like it was their fault for how things were. Still, it frustrated her more that Keith was still a problem. The man had been stalking their former friend, all the way into Bedford; and ironically he hadn't informed his father yet of the sisters' whereabouts.

"Well then why are we here, man?" Andre beat his hands on his chest and pointed to Keith's motel door. "Why are we stalking the stalker? Mr. Vega's made contact with his daughters, so if you think our part is done, why are we still here?"

Beck raised his voice and raised his hand in the air. "Because." He held his breath and glanced at the door. "Because we introduced that asshole to her…this is our responsibility."

What Beck was arguing against was making contact with Tori. Jade agreed with him over Andre, who wanted to try and reconnect with the girl. "Andre, he has a point." She pushed herself off her rental car and walked towards the two men. "The minute Tori sees us, she's going to flip. Worse than anything, probably. The least we can do is try to talk Keith out of bothering her…and that's a big 'try'."

She didn't want to be here, messing with Keith when he was clearly dangerous. "He can't be any more of a threat than his father, but at the very least, be careful."

"I got this, Jade." Beck swept his hand through his hair and smirked with pride. "If I can charm you, I should be able to charm a snake like this, right?" She rolled her eyes and smiled at the tease. Her arms folded across her chest and she watched as Andre and Beck approached the door.

"Even if she hates us, there's no way she'd want us doing this," Andre whispered. Jade raised her eyebrows and started to return to the car. "We have to make it right."

_"Did you know?"_ The words from an ancient memory swept through her head; they were angry and directed to the two boys. _"Did you know he was an addict?"_ Her heartbeat quickened and her hand moved up to her chest.

_"No Jade, I swear. If I'd known I would never have introduced him to her! She won't talk to us now. What are we supposed to do?"_

She put her fingers to the hood of her car and raised her eyes to the dark clouds in the sky. Some of them were lighting up, and she could feel tiny needlelike drops hitting her face and shoulders. "Feels like a storm's coming."

_"Mr. Sikowitz, what do we do? She won't talk to us, Keith is making her take all these things. We're scared, we don't want to lose her. This is our fault."_

_ "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourselves for what you didn't know, what you couldn't control. If she won't listen to reason, maybe she'll listen to her father-have you gone to him?"_

_ "Should we?"_

_ "What can it hurt? He's the parent, he should do the right thing."_

She clenched her eyes shut and scoffed. The boys knocked on the door, but it was overcome by the sound of thunder. Jade's fingernails tapped the hood one at a time and she turned her head over her shoulder, pulling the corner of her mouth into her cheek as she watched the door slide open.

_"You ruined my life!" Tori screamed. "You fucking ruined my life. Thanks to you, I don't have a dad, I don't have anything. I hate you, I hate all of you. Keith is the only person that's real…all of you can go to hell."_

_ "We were only trying to help, Tori."_

_ "Fuck you."_

Her nostrils flared and her fingertips slid along the car and curled into her palm. Keith stepped out of the doorway and studied Beck and Andre close. "Hey I remember you clowns." He crossed his arms and curved his mouth into a deadly smirk. "What do you want?"

Beck stepped forward and tried the charming route. "We'd like to talk to you about your ex-girlfriend. You've been stalking her. Why? Hasn't she moved on from you?"

"She only thinks she has." Keith leaned against the wall beside his door. His body flashed with a blue glow as lighting struck the skies. "She'll come around. You know my dad's trying to get her sister to realize that she and I are meant."

"Dude, come on." Beck's brow furrowed and he started to smile. "I remember you before the drugs, you weren't like this. Man, you remember elementary? You, me, and Andre. We were tight."

"Tight? Is that what you're calling it?" Keith pushed himself from the wall and started walking a circle around the men. "I was in your shadow, if I remember. I was the third wheel in whatever friendship we had back then."

"Maybe, but we still hung together. I don't know when you turned to the drugs, but look at what they've done to you."

"They've done nothing to me." His body flashed again and this time Jade could see clearly his bloodshot eyes. Her blood ran cold and her hand pulled away from the car. "However you goons are the ones that chased Tori away."

Keith's tone was growing darker, and his mouth twisted into a deadly sneer. "There's no need to get aggressive," Beck urged, "Just try and listen to reason…let's just talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

In Arlington, Texas, David and one of his police contacts had managed to chase Probation-jumper George 'Jorge' White through Dallas and out of Bedford in hopes of capturing him and extraditing him to California.

"I'm getting way too old for this shit," David screamed as the officer made a sharp turn around a corner. His heart was racing faster than he'd felt in any of his years on the force.

His eyes widened when he saw Jorge's car nearly miss hitting a civilian vehicle. There were others in the dealer's car as well, firing off rounds of ammunition at them. He ducked in time to miss a bullet piercing through the windshield.

"Jesus Christ, if this doesn't kill me, my daughter will."

"Your daughter's Katrina Vega, right?" The lady officer grinned and David turned his eyes over to her. "I know her; I'm Allison, I met your daughter at one of the gun ranges in Dallas. Offered her a place at the police academy."

"She doesn't exactly want to stay in Dallas-and is this really the time for this?"

"Oh not the Dallas academy, I prefer the gun range in Dallas that's all. I mean the Fort Worth academy just a few minutes from where you say you're at in Bedford." He chuckled nervously and dropped his head as another bullet shot through the windshield.

"Goddamn it you could have warned me this would have resulted in a chase."

"Didn't expect him to bolt from the house." They approached Jorge at his home where they discovered he'd been staying. It was close to where Allison had been stationed, which was why David called her to report the probation jumper.

Unfortunately when he saw her uniform, he took off with the group he'd been with.

Allison picked up her radio and spoke into it with haste. "All units in, suspect's turning onto the interstate going north." His head shot up and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"Weren't you one of LA's feared back in the day, Mr. Vega? This should be routine for you."

"Yeah, routine when I wasn't an old man that had a heart bypass surgery a year ago." She swerved onto the freeway and he let out a violent scream. His hand clutched his chest and his pupils dilated when four guns extended from the windows of the car in front of them. "Forgive me, Trina…"

Back at the club, Trina watched as Travis rounded the pool table with his favorite stick. It was down to the eight ball, Duke and Travis were on their third and final round with one win attributed to each.

"I'm going to hang you to dry, pool boy," Duke laughed as he bent over the table. The wager was clear; if Travis won, Duke was to receive nothing from Trina. But on Duke's end, the only words he said was 'she's mine'.

Her fingers clawed at the wall she was against and her eyes studied Duke's form while he lined up the shot. No matter the outcome, she felt she could get away, but part of her was still terrified of what could happen if Travis lost.

"There's only room for one pool shark in Texas." Travis chalked the end of his tip and his eyes glinted with pride. "That's me." Duke pulled the stick back and Trina held her breath.

She grabbed Lindsay's hand, clutching it until the circulation was cut off. Duke struck the cue ball and it hit the eight, making a direct path towards the corner pocket.

With a gasp, Trina closed her eyes and turned away, unable to watch him sink the ball for the win.

Within seconds, she heard the man curse, followed by a confident laugh from Travis. Her eyes slid open and when she looked, she saw the eight ball had rolled to a dead stop directly in front of the hole.

Her jaw fell open and her heartbeat skipped over several notes as Travis bent over the table. "So sorry Duke, but it's like I said…" Duke's mouth twisted into a dark scowl and his eyes dug into the man. "You-" Travis pulled back the stick and smirked. "-Lose. Only to the best pool shark in all of Texas."

Travis kissed the cue with his stick and held his position as the ball rolled slowly towards the eight. The air in the room grew tense and everyone held onto their breath as the ball gently struck the eight on the side.

Thunder roared from outside as the ball hugged the corner and fell with a thud into the pocket, forcing dust to rise for a second. Duke grabbed his hat from his head and tossed it to the ground with an profane scream.

"I did not just lose to some big-mouthed son of a bitch." Travis shrugged and walked to Lindsay and Trina. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled her hands towards her hips.

"Next time you decide to put my life on the line, try not being a smartass." She smiled at him and bowed her head. "But thank you."

The trio began walking towards the stairs, ignoring Duke's shouts. "Do not think this is over, Miss Vega! I may be a man of my word, but just because you don't owe me anything doesn't mean we're done here. You will pay, I'm certain of it."

"My shift's over Duke, go fuck yourself." She turned her head and smirked back at him. "I owe more to Ray than I've ever owed to you, asshole."

As the trio were halfway to the door when the DJ played an old country song over the radio: _The Thunder Rolls_, by Garth Brooks. Lindsay moved beside her, shaking her head at the song while Travis popped up between them and put his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Jason's going to kill you," Trina laughed, "You realize that." Travis bowed his head and raised his shoulders.

"Maybe, but if it clears your 'debt' to that man."

"You don't know that man. Just because you won a pool game with him doesn't mean he's going to stop. If anything, you might have made things worse…"

Off an exit ramp back in Bedford, Texas, lightning flashed over a police car that rolled and crashed into a ditch. The siren was blaring weakly and all the windows were shattered.

A man's bloody arm rose from the debris and he coughed as his heart slammed erratically in his chest. "I'm alive?" David's eyes opened slowly and he strained his voice to call for help. "Somebody! Anybody! Help…"

To his left, Allison was hunched over with her head on the steering wheel. Her chest was moving slowly, which was relief for him. David reached over to her neck, sighing when he detected a pulse. It was faint, but steady.

They'd taken too sharp of a turn when exiting the ramp, and Jorge's men shot out one of their front tires that caused them to flip out of control. "Asshole got away. I need to get out of this, but I don't want to face my daughter once she learns what happened."

He could barely feel his legs, but when he tried to move them, they were mobile much to his relief. "Where are we?" His eyes rose to a street sign and he took a deep breath. "Forest Ridge. Okay. Corner of Forest Ridge and Airport Freeway." He put his hand to Allison's back and began pushing her, hoping to wake her up. "Get up Ally, come on, wake up."

David heard sirens approaching them and started to smile, but what came next brought a new fear to his heart. He could smell gas, and he also smelled fire nearby. Thinking fast, he began pounding on his door with his hands and feet, screaming for the officers approaching the vehicle.

"I can smell gas! Hurry the hell up, please. My partner's alive in here, but she won't wake up; we need the paramedics! Get this goddamn door open, now!" He didn't know what was worse, the smell of gasoline or his daughter once she knew how close to death he was.

Part of him would rather the vehicle explode on him than to face his daughter's anger-again-when she told him not to mess with Jorge in the first place. "I'm about to have to have open heart surgery again after this, aren't I?"

Back at Keith's motel, the thunderstorm had become worse and the rain had soaked through her hair and clothing. Her screams were masked by the thunder as Beck and Andre fought with Keith-the man had become volatile when the boys made no attempt to back off.

"Stop fighting him and get in the car this instant!" Part of her wanted to run in and pull them away, but that wouldn't help. Andre was on the ground, struggling to get up and Beck had taken a fighting stance while smoothly dodging the punches being thrown.

Keith was high on something, and Jade suspected PCP based on how this man was fighting. Andre was powerful, he'd gone into college and went on to play football while joining the wrestling team, so he was incredibly strong and Keith trounced him within minutes.

Beck boxed with Andre on occasion and was limber, but he was sorely outmatched and Jade was well aware of it.

Thinking fast, she ran to Andre's side and threw his arm around her shoulders while helping him to her feet. She grabbed his hand and called out to Beck. "Come on, get away from him." Beck ducked another punch and threw a left jab into Keith's stomach.

The man staggered back and bared his teeth at Beck. "You leave now and you're a coward," Keith remarked, "What did you think was going to happen when you came here? Did you think you were going to just talk me out of seeing my girlfriend?"

"She is not your girlfriend." Beck's eyes were filled with rage and his chest had puffed out. Jade could see the veins bulging in his arms and neck, and it worried her. "She dumped your druggie ass four years ago. Deal with it, Keith."

Andre raised his head and glanced at Jade with a furrowed brow. "Jade. Get to the car and start it up. I'm going to try and get Beck out of this."

"You're hurt Andre, you can't go back in there."

"I have to do something." He pulled away from her and pointed at the car. "Get over there now!" His left hand moved to his stomach and he started to move towards Beck. Jade let out a frustrated cry and bolted for the car.

"Shit, I knew coming here was a bad idea. Shit, shit, shit." She fumbled with the keys while trying to get them into the engine and kept glancing at the men. The lighting flashed once more as the car started up and the radio blared out a country song by Garth Brooks.

Her heartbeat slowed down as a violent scream echoed with the rumble of the storm. All of movement slowed and outside she saw a flicker of metallic silver in Keith's hand.

Blood spilled out onto the wet ground and Beck dropped to his knees. Jade's muscles tensed and her hands began to shake as she watched him turn his head to her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing escaped her. A paralyzing sensation shot through her and soon Andre turned to run. Keith lunged forward, sinking the silver object into his back.

Thunder and lightning filled the sky again as Keith turned his glare onto her. His chest and shoulders rose as his lips spread into a deadly scowl.

Water fell from her hair and mixed with the sweat pockets on the back of her neck. "B-Beck, A-Andre. N-N-No…" Her lips began to tremble as she studied them. Their bodies were face down on the ground, both unmoving as blood pooled around them.

The rain created a border around them and their hair shrouded their faces.

Jade closed her fingers around the steering wheel and glared into Keith's eyes. Without thinking, she slammed her foot into the gas pedal, screaming as her car slammed into the man and pinned him against the wall.

His body fell onto the hood of her car and she bolted out to run to the two men. She crouched beside Beck, screaming at him as the rain concealed the tears in her eyes.

Just then a hand touched to the heel of her foot and she turned to see Andre staring weakly at her. "He's still alive. Jade, get out of here. Keith's going for the gun."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Jade!" She threw her head up and her eyes fell onto Keith. The man was pushing up from the car and reaching to something in his right pocket. "Get the hell out of here. Now."

She watched as Keith removed a snub-nosed pistol from his pocket and proceeded to take aim.

Her mouth fell open in a scream and she clenched her eyes shut as a powerful roar echoed in her ears. There was a jolt around her and when she opened her eyes, she saw Andre in front of her with blood dripping from his mouth.

She shook to her feet and whimpered as he fell to the side and Keith started to aim once more. Reluctantly she turned on her feet, running to the closest shelter she could find, ignoring the gunfire and booms of the storm all around her.

* * *

So pretty wild ride. Looks like everyone had some danger tonight, although I wouldn't want to be Keith right now. Were you surprised? What were your thoughts and your feelings as you read? I will say in my mind as I was listening to the Garth Brooks song, I felt it fit Jade best. So, Jorge got away, Duke lost the wager but he may not be finished, and Keith is still alive.


	23. Picking up the Pieces

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Picking up the Pieces)

The next morning Trina and Jason were awakened by Tori bursting into their bedroom. "Turn on the news!" Tori shouted. Trina groaned and felt the arm around her bare chest move away from her. She rolled onto her back and sat upright, clutching the blanket over her body.

To her right, Jason sat up and let the blanket fall into his lap. He didn't mind that he was shirtless, and neither did she. "Tori, come on. Knock please." Trina glanced at the clothes on the floor beside her and groaned. "At least let us get dressed, sis."

"No time for that." Tori grabbed the television remote from the end table beside Jason and hit the power button. The morning news popped up and a grisly scene illuminated Tori's body. "Look."

The Fox 4 News pictured a car with a bloodied and crumpled hood that was sitting a few feet away from a dented wall. There were crime scene markers littering the area, and near the vehicle were two pools of blood, one larger than the other.

At the bottom of the screen were the words 'One dead and one in critical condition at scene of gunfire'. "It's in Dallas," Trina said while brandishing her left arm towards the screen. Her right hand clenched the bed sheet and her brow furrowed. "There's a gunfight almost every night out there. This is a typical scene."

"Hold on!" Trina sighed and looked worriedly at Jason. As Tori's back was turned to her, she grabbed her shirt from the floor.

News Reporter Rene Jenkins turned to the camera while officers walked the scene behind her. "Last night police responded to an emergency call from a pay phone regarding a shootout between the son of millionaire mogul Diego Martinez and two unidentified males."

Trina's eyes widened and her hand fell to Jason's, clutching it firmly. "So someone got into a fight with Keith?" Jason raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If he's out of the picture, so be it." Tori looked over her shoulder and shook her head at him.

"That's not the point. I mean it is, but when I turned on the television out there, I saw something else…They'll show the pictures again, I think." Tori's expression was a mix of distress and anger, and she wouldn't say why, so the only option was to watch the news story.

Trina's interest was peaked, however, since it involved Keith.

The reporter turned towards the scene and brought the microphone up to her lips. "Witnesses report a woman with dark hair fleeing the scene on foot." Trina's eyebrow arched high and part of her wanted to speculate whether or not the woman was tied to Keith in some way. Given that this scene took place outside what looked like a motel.

"Upon arriving at the scene, police discovered one dead at the scene and rushed a second to ICU. Keith Martinez, however, was not found. The caller identified him as being under the influence of a stimulant, so if you see this man you are urged to contact the Dallas Police Department. He is suspected to be armed and dangerous."

"A woman with dark hair fleeing the scene," Tori moaned and bounced on her heels. "I can't believe this."

"Tori relax."

"No, I-" The reporter spoke up again and Tori fell silent.

"If anybody can verify the identities of the two men found at the scene, please contact your local police department." Just then the photographs of the two men appeared on screen. Trina threw her hand over her mouth and clenched Jason's hand tight as a deafening silence surrounded them.

She didn't want to see or believe what she was looking at, but Andre and Beck were on the screen as clear as day. They had been cleaned up and photographed with their eyes and lips closed. It was impossible to tell which was alive and which wasn't, but she didn't wish for either of them to be dead.

"That means the woman fleeing the scene is Jade." Trina curled her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "What were they doing with Keith?" Tori threw her hands into her hair, screaming in anguish.

"Getting themselves killed apparently! Because of me, I just know it." Tori kicked the bed and Trina extended her arm.

"Tori, stop!" Tori whined and Trina looked around for her cell phone. "We have no choice-we have to call the police department."

"They're going to be looking for Jade. She was fleeing the scene, they might think she's one of the bad guys." Tori began pacing the floor, groaning and muttering multiple times. "I can't believe this is happening. God, why is this happening."

Jason was still focused on the television, his stare was intense and his eyebrows were dipping towards the center. "Hey, the scrollbar mentions Jorge. Channel eight news." Tori rolled her eyes and Trina sighed.

"Now something about Jorge. What's going on?" The girl changed the channel. Reporter Mick Andrews was on scene somewhere near Forest Ridge and Airport Freeway. There were burnt pieces of metal and debris strewn about.

"A police chase that ran through Dallas and Arlington ended here in Bedford last night," Mick announced. "Police reported to the home of George 'Jorge' White, noted gang member and dealer on probation in California. A chase ensued between officers Allison Rogers and retired LAPD Chief David Vega."

Trina and Tori screamed at the top of their lungs. "What?" Trina bolted from the bed, not caring that all she had on was her shirt and underwear. Her eyes fell onto the screen and anger began to seep between her teeth.

"Their vehicle flipped at this intersection, locking both of them in the car." Her heart began to pound and her body started to shake with rage and deep-rooted fear. "Officers were able to get both from the vehicle before it exploded and rushed both to HEB Methodist-"

"Get dressed," Trina said while grabbing the remote and flipping off the television. "We're going to see Dad."

"Trina, what if Dad's hurt?"

"Oh if he's not, he'll be hurting when I'm through with him." It was quite evident from the news report that he was hurting, and they didn't mention whether he was alive or not, but he was likely wishing he was dead if he knew she saw the report.

By the time they made it to the hospital, she had cooled down somewhat but was still angry David nearly got himself killed going after Jorge. At the same time, Trina wasn't sure who to be angrier at; David or in her mind the three bozos that went after Keith. She was leaning towards them since one of them had been killed.

"What were you thinking?" She burst into the room and marched to her father's side, glaring down at him. David was awake and looked like someone that just went through a savage beating. His forehead was bruised, his arm was wrapped up in a cast, and his chest looked like someone was trying to mummify him.

"I love you too, sweetheart. It's so good to see you."

"I ought to throw your wounded ass down a flight of stairs for pulling a stunt like that. You're not even a cop anymore, and Jorge's a straight gangbanger. You have no business getting involved in some high speed chase trying to catch a drug dealer!"

She held back her frustrated tears and leaned over him, looking into his eyes. They were gentle and quiet, but filled with pain. "Look Dad, I know you want to make things right. I _get _that, but getting yourself killed isn't going to do that."

"She's right," Tori remarked. David turned his head slowly as Tori bowed her head. "I mean I'm just starting to forgive you and Mr. Sikowitz." Tori's head lifted slightly and her right hand swept up along her left arm. "I mean like, I know you guys were worried about me with Keith and everything. I'm still recovering and we just got you back in our lives-so you shouldn't go ahead and ruin it by chasing this guy."

David's lips closed together and his eyebrows started to furrow. "If I don't stop him from hurting my girls, who will?" His voice was hoarse and raspy. "Who's going to protect you."

"Well Jason's been doing a good job of it this far." Tori motioned at Jason, who raised up his eyebrows quickly. "I mean hell, maybe you'd like to be a grandpa, Dad?" Jason's mouth fell open and David started to turn his head to the man. "It'll happen eventually, wouldn't you like to actually be _alive_."

"How soon is 'eventually'?"

"I mean they've been having-"

"Tori!" Trina shouted in exasperation. "He gets the idea, I think." Tori took a deep breath and brought her hand up to her chest.

"It's just nerves, sorry. I get wound up can't stop talking." Tori approached David's side and pulled the hospital chair up to sit down at his level. She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "What I guess I'm trying to say is, Dad…Trina and I _never_ wanted anybody getting in trouble for us or dying because of us. Certainly not someone we're close to-and I just found out one of my friends might have been murdered trying to confront Keith."

David's eyes moved down and he slowly shook his head. "Those kids." Trina started to lean towards him, placing her hands on the footrest of the bed. "They wanted nothing more than to fix what went wrong, Tori. They blamed themselves so much for even introducing you to that man."

"I guess I can understand."

"I didn't intend any harm to come to them, but they wanted to find you as much as I did. So I enlisted their help."

Trina closed her eyes as the air in the room evaporated as though it were being sucked through a wormhole. "I don't think the how matters," She said under her breath. "What matters is Duke, Keith and Jorge are _our_ problems." Trina poked her chest with her thumb and narrowed her eyes. "They're not your problem; not Beck's or Andre's or Jade's, they're our problem."

"That's where you're wrong." He shot a glare at her and her breath stilled in her chest. Her body started heating up as the man's eyes filled with compassion and energy. "Trina, I'm your father. I cared about you and your sister all your lives and I've never _stopped_."

The man lifted his free arm and pointed at the wall. "Those three men became my problem when they entered your lives." Her fists balled up and she sucked in the air through the slits between her teeth.

"Now you two can fit and whine all you like about how you don't want people you care about getting hurt-but I am your father and whether you realize it or not, _I_ care about _you_ getting hurt." Her muscles loosened up and she averted his eyes for a moment, letting her tears leak from her eyes. "I should have protected you two before, and damn it, forgive me if I want to protect my children now when even their mother can't be bothered to lift a finger."

"I don't want you to die, okay?" David lowered his arm and his lips fell open. She tightened her fists and began to tremble as the grief inside her started to rise like lava in a volcano.

"I want what I've always wanted but I've been doing well on my own for four years." Her right foot slid forward and her eyes locked with his. "Four years we've been without you."

She threw her hand out, motioning to Jason and speaking against the quiver in her voice. "At least one of those years I was starting to think what would it be like to have a family and have your kids grow up not knowing their mother's side?"

Jason opened his mouth and raised his eyebrows and Tori dropped her forehead to the mattress.

The two began to fade from view and everything around David blurred like a camera focusing on a center object. "All I've wanted all my life was to grow up, have a normal family with a loving husband and kids. I wanted them to know their grandpa and grandma, and aunt Tori."

Her tears slid along her face and she jerked her upper body back with a scoff. "I was doing just fine getting used to the realization that I was never going to have that-and then you come back and tell us you want us back in your life? Okay, so that's great, I get to get used to the fact that maybe-just maybe-I can accept my dad back in my life…and now you go and nearly get yourself killed? I _know_ you're not an idiot, but Dad. Really?"

"Trina, I just-"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and moved her hands up to her chest. "I know what it is you want, alright?" David turned his head away and Trina walked up to his side. "Dad, did you even think maybe you didn't have to try that hard? Yes we're angry at you, yes we're hurting, but you're still our dad…if you want us in your life, show us in ways that don't involve getting yourself killed."

"How?" He looked back at her and tried to sit up, but fell back with a wince. Tori put her right hand beneath his back and placed her left over his left. David's body started to tremble and he clenched his eyes shut. "How am I supposed to do that if you refuse my help at every turn?"

"Just do it," Jason muttered. The three looked up at him and he froze, likely not realizing he spoke loud enough to be heard. Jason scratched the back of his neck and started to turn a light shade of red. "Uh, sorry, I mean this isn't my place to get involved. I um-"

"Just speak," David replied huskily. "What's on your mind?" Trina put her hands to her hips and Jason looked from David to her with a sigh.

"I'm not exactly the foremost expert on family reconnections and stuff. I mean hell, my dear old dad isn't even going to come back for us and I'm perfectly fine with that, but…maybe you guys just need to work out a compromise." He shrugged and motioned to David. "I mean Trina, if he wants to do something for you, let him if it helps you in the long run. Why not? You said he wanted to pay for you and your sister to go to school, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she whispered. It was just her own pride; she didn't want to have to accept his offer of help when she'd been without for so long. "I'm just used to doing things on my own."

"So how's he supposed to show you that he's making an effort if you don't let him? I'm not picking sides either, I just-" Jason approached her and brought his hands up to her shoulders. She looked into his eyes with a timid smile and raised her shoulders up. "Trina, I love you. I love everything about you, and I admire the strength you have and that pride you have…but at the same time, that pride is keeping people out."

"He threw us out of the house, Jason. I had to do what I could to give Tori and myself a good life."

"I know, and he was wrong for it." David raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. His fingers tapped on the bed and Trina started to chuckle.

"You're trying your best not to pick sides aren't you."

"Trying to remain neutral, I screwed up by talking…and honestly I can't talk my way out of this, so I'm speaking my mind."

"Let me help," Tori interrupted. She stood up and straightened out the bottom of her shirt. "I think what Jason's trying to say here is you both screwed up-we all did. Somewhere along the way we got messed up and now we have an opportunity to fix it. We all want to reconnect, but it's not going to happen if we're all fighting it." She put her hands to her hips and flashed a smile. "That what you're trying to say, Jay?"

"Don't call me Jay, but yeah that's pretty close."

David started to smile and Trina turned her attention to her father. They were right; it was time to quit butting heads. "Dad…" David glanced back to her and she took a deep breath. "It's going to take time before we can really move on, but…if you're willing to make an effort without getting yourself killed, I'm willing to try and be open."

He moved his hand to his stomach and peered at the door. "If it helps." He motioned his head to the wall behind Tori. "Ms. Allison Rogers is next door." Trina's eyes widened a bit and she moved her head up. "She made it through the accident and I think her offer for the police academy still stands."

"Holy-are you kidding?"

"Not at all. Maybe it's been a year, but she remembers you rather well. She says she actually maintains the police academy in Fort Worth and would be happy to have you…she'd even like to help you finish up your Associate's Degree, and I would like to help you pay for it."

She was moved by the gesture, but part of her wanted to turn it down. She carefully took Jason's hand and calmed her nerves with a deep breath. "Dad. I think I would like to take you up on that. I'll have to see-I mean, I do have work and it won't be easy. But it's a start."

"Now, I'd like to ask one thing of you."

"Yes, Dad?"

David reached up and pointed to Jason. "I'd like a word with him." Trina narrowed her eyes and Jason bowed his head. "It's nothing bad, I just want to speak with the boy. In private, though."

She flinched and started to protest when Tori took her by the hand and pulled on it. With a sigh of defeat, she kissed Jason on the corner of the lips and then pointed at her father. "Go easy on him, Pop. I'd like the love of my life in one piece." David laughed and spread out his arm.

"I'm not sure what I can do to him. As you can see, I'm bedridden at the moment."

"I consider that a good thing at the moment."

* * *

Well, David seems to be well as far as health goes, he and Allison survived their plight. The girls look like they're ready to start working towards forgiving their father. What are your thoughts on everything in this chapter? Observations and opinions?


	24. Old Friends Lost

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Here's the next part of the hospital visits. Enjoy, you will learn who survived the thunderstorm just barely and who will not.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Old Friends Lost)

"So where's Jade?" Jason drove the girls into Dallas to hit a few places; they were going to visit Dallas's main hospital where they hoped to find the survivor of the fight with Keith, and they'd checked on the morgue.

Lastly, Trina wanted to stop by Raymond's club and let him know Allison's offer with the police academy and whatnot but she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to keep working as a bouncer for Monica or just focus on schooling.

"She wasn't at the morgue," Tori replied. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was shuffling across the hospital floor just behind Trina. "Of all places, she would have been there claiming his body. I don't understand why we were the ones to do it."

Trina put an arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Tori. I really am." It had been a difficult process, harder on Tori because of her connection to them. "I don't know what they were doing there. If they knew he was still bothering you and wanted to make him stop-I don't know why they would have done it on their own."

"I feel terrible for Jade." They turned left down another corridor and Trina continued to hug her sister's shoulders. Tori put her head on her's and sighed. "I don't know what she must be thinking right now or what she must be going through."

"She's lost a lot at this point, thanks to Keith."

It wasn't hard to think about, even the second person involved in Keith's attack stood a very good chance of death. Also, having once been Tori's best friend, Jade would have attributed the loss of her friend to the man.

From what Trina remembered of Jade, she was an angry time bomb waiting to go off. "I hope she has better control on her emotions than she used to, that goes without saying." Anybody was capable of killing someone else, and while Trina didn't want to think Jade might resort to murder, it wasn't farfetched to believe she might be contemplating it.

After all, she wasn't at the morgue and certainly didn't seem to be at the hospital. Trina had a bad feeling in her gut, and hoped Jade was just hiding from Keith and the Dallas Police.

Jason walked up to a hospital door and peered into the window. "Is this the room?" He asked. Trina made her way over and looked inside.

There were two nurses inside; one was writing on a clipboard while the other was studying vitals. The injured was lying on his back with his arms over the bed sheet that had been pulled up to his chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth was stretched into a thin line.

"That's him. Let's wait for the nurses to finish what they're doing." It was a routine check on vitals, something that had to be done fairly regularly on comatose patients to her understanding. "We won't get a lot of answers, but Tori needs to be here."

"We're his first visitors, right?"

"Yeah…unfortunately." She wondered if anyone would contact his family. It wasn't her job to do so, especially since it wasn't her job period, but as a friend she thought it might be a good idea. "I don't know if I should call his family and let them know."

"You're not close enough to them," Tori replied with a shaky breath. "They hardly even knew you back then, so I don't think it would be right for you to contact them. Just let the police do it."

"Yeah." She thought back to the morgue, where Tori broke down into a frenzy of tears over her deceased friend. The police there asked if they could identify the second victim, to which they did. They also had to inform the officers that there was a chance the girl fleeing the scene was Jade West, and that they didn't expect she was doing anything but helping the two men.

"The police likely notified the family by now anyway, assuming he has any family left."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Four years, and the only relative I can think that he had back then was in pretty bad shape already."

Tori gasped softly and her voice fell silent. "That's true…" Trina watched the two nurses look up from what they were doing. She smiled at them and waited until they motioned inside.

Trina pat her sister's back and reassured her with a smile. "Come on, let's go in now." Tori sniffed and shuffled into the hospital room. Trina took a deep breath and looked towards the nurse. "How is he doing? Is Andre still unresponsive?"

"Yes ma'am, but you're free to spend a few minutes. Let us know when you're done." She nodded to them and waited for them to leave before walking up to Andre's right.

Tori wailed and dropped her head as her body shook violently. "I never asked for this," Tori muttered, "I never asked for them to get themselves in this situation. Stay out of my life, that's what I told them…better for everyone that way, and now look."

"He's still lucky to have a chance. Stabbed and shot in the back, and he looks like he's been through war.." As she understood what the doctor at the front desk said, if Andre survived the comatose state, he would still never be able to walk again.

She watched her sister's hands run along the bruising on Andre's face. The man had taken one hell of a beating, and so did Beck.

According to the coroner, Beck's death was caused by a combination of significant blunt force trauma from the beating he sustained and the long gash running from beneath his left breastbone and up along his sternum. Tori was distraught in thinking that one frenzied slash by a knife could have caused the death, but it was more than likely Beck might not have survived the beating alone since most of his organs were starting to either shut down or overheat.

Tori moved her hand into Andre's and knelt beside him. "Why?" Trina leaned into Jason and looked sadly to him as he put his arm around her shoulders. They kept quiet so Tori could have a moment, but the weight of the room felt so heavy that Trina wanted to step back outside and catch herself.

Her sister's head dropped to Andre's arm and her trembling body grew steadily worse. "Why did you do this? Beck's dead and Jade is god knows where. I can only think Keith went after her, but I don't want to think that."

Tori's head lifted up and she tightened her grasp on Andre's hand. "I was pissed off, yeah. I hated you guys for a while, but I can get over that. I've _been_ getting over it."

Her eyes slanted and her voice rose, filling with anger and pain. "What made you think I wanted you going after Keith? What crazy part of you made you have to risk your lives for me? Can you tell me that Andre? You can't! Because you're here, dying, because of _me_. Your best friend is dead because of me, and now Jade's missing."

The life monitor's steady beeps continued to sing its melody while they watched him, half expecting him to sit up and speak. Trina's stomach flipped and a numbness overtook her body while another sensation drew her eyes towards the hospital door.

It was still open, and in the crack she thought she saw a flash of dark hair sweeping away from it. Her mouth dipped into a frown and she tensed her hand around Jason's. "I think we're being watched," she whispered, "What if it's Jade?"

Jason turned to look and shook his head. "If it is her, she might not be coming in for a reason."

"Yeah…" Trina approached her sister and slowly placed a hand to her back. "Tori?"

Tori breathed in slowly and leaned to the side. Her hand reached for Andre and her fingers bounced on his neck. "He just won't wake up," she whimpered. "I fucked my life up the minute I let Keith talk me into trying that first hit. It felt _so good_, I've never felt so good in my life-never felt such a high before-I wanted to feel it again…It was my fault."

"Tori."

"I couldn't stop. I never wanted anyone getting hurt, I never wanted anything to happen." Tori's hand slid down to the hospital gown draped over Andre and her fingers constricted around the fabric. "I don't even care that they went to my dad. I don't. I know they were just trying to get help, they didn't know what Dad was going to do. Is it my fault? Is this my fault too?"

Trina dropped down beside her and slid her arms around her. "No," she said with a shaky breath, "It isn't. It never was."

"Beck didn't have to die, Andre didn't have to be put like this. It didn't need to happen. They could have stayed away-they could have let me deal with Keith on my own."

"Maybe they felt responsible. They probably felt like your life would have been fine if they never introduced you to that man."

"That man was a monster." Tori's head shot up and her voice echoed off the walls. "He was crazy, deranged, abusive. I'd be dead if I were still with him, whether it was from the drugs or from Keith himself…they had no idea what he was like, no one did. He wasn't human, Trina."

"I know baby sis, I know…"

"Considering his father, I really shouldn't be surprised." Trina heard a slight gasp and her eyes drifted towards the door. Jason twisted around partially and his mouth curled back into his right cheek."

"I thought Jade was a demon once, you know?" Tori chuckled dryly and Trina raised an eyebrow. "I actually thought all of them were at one point or another." Tori pulled back and ran her fingers over her face. "But Jade was the one, you remember that time I got so sick from blood loss and we never figured out what it was? Dad wanted to sue the hospital and mom had to go check with her boss to figure out what happened. It was Jade, on the security cameras…"

"They had their moments though. Some good moments and some weren't."

"Yeah, like the time Robbie nearly killed you."

Jason glanced back and slanted his eyes. "What?" Trina sighed and waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Some stupid play thing. He cut my harness and I smashed into the stage, broke a bunch of bones-it's in the past."

"What…" His eyes widened and he shook himself with a sigh. " Jesus…"

Robbie actually confessed to that in a moment of anger. When all the friends were fighting and Tori was pissed with them, he said something along the lines of wishing his attack had hurt Trina more; he recanted immediately saying he didn't mean it, but Tori was already leaving.

"But none of them, not even what Dad was like when he drank, they never came close to the type of evil that Keith had." Tori looked over Andre's body and clenched her eyes shut. "If I knew-if I knew they blamed themselves so much, if I knew they wanted to go after him, I would have stopped them. I would have told them to stay away from him because this was exactly what would have happened. He's a monster, there's no stopping him-and if it isn't me it would just be someone else."

"You would have forgiven them."

"They didn't do anything wrong, Trina." Tori looked to the door and furrowed her brow. "They were only trying to help. I know that now, I know all they wanted to do was protect their friend. It was my fault-I was the one in the wrong, not them. I was addicted to drugs, I didn't want my highs to end and I pushed everyone away. Keith-he was always capable of this, he was always like this and he always will be…I won't be his last. It'll be the next girl he's with, the one after that, and the one after that…Beck won't be the last one to die trying to help them. He'll never stop. A snake like that is best left alone."

"The best we can do now is hope Andre makes it through," Jason said quietly, "Until then, let's make sure Keith doesn't come around. I can do without someone like that coming around you two." He crossed his arms and his slanted eyes slid over to Trina. "Now, about these other friends of yours?"

Trina chuckled nervously and Tori glanced up with a sigh. "I shouldn't have said anything. It really is all in the past now, Jason…I wouldn't worry."

"I'm not necessarily worried." He put an arm around Trina's shoulders, kissed her cheek and smiled at Tori. "I'm just glad you two have turned out okay."

"Okay?"

"Think about it. You've got your father back in your life, you're both well on your way to getting away from some very dangerous people-because I know myself and my family, we're not going to let anyone hurt you." He rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes. "I certainly made an agreement with your father that I would keep you both safe."

Trina's eyebrows rose and she took a quick breath. "I've been meaning to ask what he wanted with you."

"Typical father talking to guy dating his daughter stuff."

"I thought as much…"

"He also said while he's glad we care about each other and trust one another, should I ever do anything to hurt you, he's going to stick a gun down my throat." Her head fell and she sighed heavily as he started blinking. "I assured him that would never happen, but that look in his eyes was terrifying nonetheless."

"Great, even when I haven't seen the man in four years, he _still_ manages to terrify every man I've ever dated."

Tori stood slowly from Andre's side and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Come on," she said slowly, "I think I'm ready to leave now." Tori leaned into Trina and slid her arms around her, then buried her face into her chest.

"Remember the good times, sis. You had a bunch."

"Yeah, right, I'll always remember how none of this might ever have happened if I didn't go and kiss someone's boyfriend out of spite when I first went to that school." Jason raised an eyebrow and Trina gently pat the girl on the back.

"Tori, now come on."

"Maybe I would never have met them, maybe nothing would ever have happened. Andre, sure, I'd probably be his friend." Tori lifted her head and squinted her eyes. "I wonder if…" She gasped softly and shook her head. "No he wouldn't."

"What?"

"You remember Ian one of my Sherwood classmates? Do you think…think he still remembers me?"

"Maybe, but it's been so long. That life's kind of done, there's no use in looking back now."

Tori took a moment to relax her nerves and she looked carefully on Andre. Her shoulders sank and she dropped her gaze. "Yeah. No sense in it. Let's just go. I can't look at him anymore."

"What about Jade? If she's around somewhere-"

"No. I don't think I could take it. Not after Beck and Andre. She'd be…just too much."

"I understand."

* * *

A lot of emotion here. What are your observations and your thoughts? What do you think Jade's up to? Beck is lying in a morgue, Andre's clinging to life, and it looks like Tori's on her way to forgiving them and move on. Now, the hunt begins.


	25. The Hunted

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (The Hunted)

Duke Martinez's frustration vibrated on the floor and echoed off the walls as he failed to sink the eight ball on the pool table; he hadn't been able to focus since he was beat. "Goddamn stupid kid, got me off my game." He threw his hat down on the table and bent over it, grabbing the sides and dropping his head.

His chest heaved and his left leg slid out along the slick floor. "Now she owes you nothing, correct?" Duke flinched and turned his head to the voice that spoke up. A well-built man was sitting in the booth where his son and Jorge typically sat.

He wore a brown sweater with a hood that was pulled over his face. His hands were pushed into the pocket on the stomach of the sweater. Long brown pants hung loosely around black boots.

Duke's mouth slid into a sneer and the lines on his forehead deepened. "And who in god's name are you?" The man's sweater appeared to shift to the right, his arms creased as his shoulders rose.

"Somebody." His head turned to the right. Duke felt like this man's shadow was stretching over him in such a way that it threatened to draw away his very life. "I've been around. I've purchased a VIP pass, so I've been watching you play."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"You have." Duke's upper lip twitched as a hot and sticky sweat ran down the back of his neck. The man pulled his hands out and hunched forward, folding his forearms over his knees. "You play a good game of pool. I've not played in many years."

He set his pool stick on the table and sighed. "I'm a bit out of my groove, but I will get it back."

"Just like you're going to get that girl back that you lost money to? Or did you lose money at all?" Duke ran his tongue across his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"It's complicated. She owes me money since I helped her get a job here." Granted Raymond was giving her jobs elsewhere, which would have diminished what she owed him to begin with, but the grievous insult he suffered was far too much for him. "She will pay for the hand she served me."

"How?"

Duke's eyes lit up and he pulled his pistol from his hips. The man's head tilted a bit as Duke turned to face the railing. "I know that woman will come work her final shift this evening with Raymond. When she shows up, all I have to do is aim from up here and shoot."

"You don't care if you go to prison?"

"Please, half these whores work for me." He spread his arms out and chuckled. "They see her fall, I put some pressure on them and they'll shut up. The only loose end to worry about is Ray, and all I have to do is either kill him-or pin the murder on him."

The man's hands spread apart, leaving only his fingertips compressed together. "It sounds like you've got this all figured out…"

"I'll just pay off the cops anyway." Duke approached the railing and glared at the floor below. He spread his hands along the railing and breathed in slowly. "All I've got to do is flash a little green and they turn their noses. These sluts don't matter to anyone, they're nothing."

"That woman matters to some."

His eyes rolled and he ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe in her mind." He heard a heavy shuffling noise and scoffed while bringing his hand back to the rail. They slid farther apart and he bowed his head, letting his hair fall before his face.

"She matters to my son." He turned his head slightly, peering out the corner at the pool table. It was enough to see the man pick up Duke's pool stick.

"Son? Who in God's name is your son and why does he matter?"

"My son is Katrina's lover…"

In Bedford, Keith stalked Harwood Terrace road. His hands were pushed deep into his pockets, and his right thumb was sliding along the blunt end of his pocketknife. His lips were spread into a wide grin as thoughts of murder unfolded in his mind like blooming flowers.

The skies were beginning to darken, and the air around him was ominously quiet. With every step he took, he felt a burning sensation on his back and was continually looking over his shoulder.

There was no one near him, but the feeling in his gut was causing him great distress. "No one's following you," he growled under his breath, "Leave it alone." He stopped on the corner of the road that ran into the dead end and flashed a smirk at the garage in front of him.

The home was silent and the lights appeared to be off from what he could see. There were hedges lining the outer walls; enough that he could hide. Keith was itching to kill again; the adrenaline rush of the fight before was fresh within him and could not be quenched.

"Your time has come you little vix…" He made a beeline for the hedges, chuckling darkly as he tried to find an opportune spot to hide.

He was still weak from where the woman drove her car into him, and he had to walk with a limp, but fortunately he was strong enough to make it here. His vehicle was parked a few doors down as he didn't want to run the risk of there being occupants in the home that might have seen him pull up.

The plan was to wait until Tori came, then he would sneak into the home and slaughter them all.

When he looked over his shoulder, he saw a startling sight. Across the street was a woman with long dark hair. She wore a long black dress and a dark hat with a black veil over the pale face that was shrouded by her raven hair.

She looked like death warmed over.

"The fuck?" He squinted his eyes and heard a loud rushing noise from afar. His eyes darted to the right and a giant truck was driving slowly down the street. He followed the vehicle for a moment and glanced back to where the woman was, but she was gone. "Freak."

Keith started to turn around, but something on the other end of the same yard across the street caught his eye. The woman was crossing the street and holding something behind her back.

The hair on the back of his neck rose on end as he got the sense she was following him. "Must be my imagination. Getting paranoid."

To ensure there was nothing going on, he began to walk away from the house and cross the street. Part of him was eager to return to his car and get out of the area, but he had a plan that he didn't want to give up on.

By the time he was across, the woman was making her way back to his side of the street. His eyes grew and his heart began to pound. "Shit." She lifted her head and glared into his eyes.

"How does it feel when the hunter becomes the hunted?" The woman asked. His jaw dropped and he watched her remove her hands from her back. In her right hand she held a long wooden plank with two nails on the end, and in her other hand was a small handgun. "You dropped your gun where you killed my husband. I'm going to use your own weapon to end your life."

She took aim with the gun and his pupils dilated. "Crap!" He bolted in the opposite direction, screaming at the top of his lungs as the pain from his prior injuries shot through his body.

"You'll only hurt more. This is for every person that has come into your path and every person that would come into your path. Run! Run as fast as you can, I won't stop coming after you until you're dead. Run…it will only make the hunt that much more bearable; I have nothing left to lose…"

Duke ducked as his pool stick swept above his head. His eyes widened and he looked up at the man holding the stick like a baseball bat. "This was about revenge first, but then I realized one of the girls you were after was with my son. I swore if you did anything to my family…she is family…"

"I don't even know who the hell you are!"

The man pulled away his hood and snarled at him. "Of course you wouldn't remember the man who you framed for murder several years ago." His heart flickered for a moment and he began shaking his hands, laughing nervously as the memory came rushing back.

"Now, now, I'm sure that was all a big misunderstanding."

"For years I've waited for this moment." Hector Tyler swept the pool stick downwards, pointing it diagonally at the floor as he approached. Duke leaned back against the rail, breathing rapidly as his eyes remained focused on this stick. "I've been patient, I've been calm, and I've been stewing. In prison for a murder I didn't commit, I may as well go to prison for a murder I did commit."

Hector raised the stick to his shoulder and took the posture as if he were a baseball player stepping up to bat. "For a year I've followed you; hunted you while you played the tiger to your prey. Now, predator becomes prey. Tiger faces Lion, but guess which one is the king of the jungle…"

"Look." He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and ducked to avoid an oncoming swing. "I've got plenty of money. Name your price! What will it take?"

"I have no price." Hector's voice was deep and husky, and Duke could sense the anger in his voice. He lost his gun the minute Hector attacked, as the hand holding onto the pistol was the first thing hit. "I was going to kill you just for sending me to prison…but now it's become more. Now my son has fallen for someone that you've hurt, and I can't allow any further harm to befall my family. I've already damaged them enough."

"So go back to them. Make things right!"

"They don't want to see me, believe me. I was worse than you." The neon lights flickered in Hector's eyes as he approached. Duke turned around and spotted Raymond on the floor below. "Raymond! Ray! Buddy, help me, send the bouncers up here!"

Ray turned his head up and his lips formed a circle as he spread his hands apart. "What's that Duke? I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Raymond smirked and looked to Roger, then motioned for him to leave. "Did you say something about the bouncers? They're all busy right now."

Sweat dripped from his hair. "There's a killer up here." His knuckles tightened on the railing and his jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me." A swooshing noise echoed against his ears and a sharp pain dug into his lower back. He arched forward and let out an agonized scream.

"You should start running." Hector's nostrils flared and his sneering lips seemed to stretch across his face. "I'm unfortunately professed at striking big targets. I'm worse than you are…you are about to experience some of the harm I have caused my own son and my wife as they grew."

"What?" His hand clutched his chest and he limped to the right, hunched over dangerously. "You-"

"You framed the wrong person. I am the nightmare. I am the predator, the hunter, and you…you are the weak pup-a scavenger and a wannabe."

Duke bolted past the man, running towards the private rooms. "You can't run far and you can't hide. It ends tonight." He slammed the door shut and pressed his back against the wall.

The door shook as something crashed into it. His heart jolted up and his hands flattened on the door, trembling violently. "Goddamn it, where is Keith?" Thinking fast, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his son's number.

Meanwhile, Keith was still running from the woman that was after him. His back was against the wall of some house and he was peering around the corner, whimpering with anxiety. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his legs felt like they were going to fall off.

"You're not hiding very well," Jade screamed. He moved his head further into view to get a better look, but jolted back when he heard a gunshot. To his horror, a small part of the brick beside his head burst and dust particles wafted away in the air.

"Stop shooting at me!"

"I'm not stopping until you're dead."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

"You took everything from me. Whether it was my best friend to my husband and his friend; you took them all. I'm doing the world a favor…"

All of a sudden the wooden plank she had slammed against the house. He jumped in an instant and started running.

As he rounded the corner, his phone began to go off. "Oh god, not now." He grabbed his phone and put it to his ear, answering at the top of his lungs. "What? I'm having an issue right now."

"Keith, this is your father, I need your help. Get your ass over here right now!" Duke was grunting between each word. Keith rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder in time to see Jade rushing towards him with a wild look in her eyes.

"Dad, I'm having a bit of a problem."

"I don't care what your problem is, a lunatic is trying to kill me."

His eyes widened and a growl erupted from his lips. "You don't say?" A gunshot rang out and a whizzing sound zipped past his left ear. "Fuck!"

There was a loud crash on Duke's end, followed by a scream of frustration. "Raymond apparently is turning a deaf ear." Keith put his hand on a fallen tree and leapt over it, then spotted a fence in front of him. It was the only thing standing between him and his car.

"You've got nowhere left to run!" Jade called from behind. His lips pressed tightly together and he charged for the fence, cursing as he grabbed the top and struggled to pull himself up. "Don't think you can fence hop and get away from me. I will always be right next to you."

He landed on the other side and screamed as his legs buckled. His father said something unintelligible on the other line and Keith tried to think of something he could suggest. "Fucking call Jorge, he's probably having less problems than we are at the moment."

"Jorge is a goddamn gang member that isn't worth his salt-I'm not calling his ass for anything."

"Well I don't see any other alternative."

He ran across the yard he'd jumped in, noting the fence to his right; he could have easily run around the fence. It was likely what this girl was doing, so he needed to make sure she wasn't on the other side.

As he neared the fence, he hung up on his father and pulled himself up just enough to see if Jade was anywhere in sight. He did hear the sound of a car door slamming shut in the distance, but paid no mind to it.

Keith bolted over the fence and charged for his car across the street, grinning with confidence. "Home fucking free." He entered his vehicle, checked the rearview mirror, then started the ignition. "Sorry pop, deal with your own problems on your own time. I'm getting the-" His eyes darted to his front passenger seat where he noticed something missing.

Aside from the pocketknife he had on hand, he kept a long bowie knife for whenever he went camping, and it had been in his passenger seat when he left the vehicle. "Huh…" He pressed down on the gas pedal and looked at the road. "Whatever. That psycho bitch is gone, but I'm getting the hell out of here."

He was nervous and jittery to wait and stalk Tori or her family at the moment, especially after the nightmare he'd just endured, so all he wanted to do was go back to his motel and sleep. "I need a damned cigarette."

Back at the club, Duke was thrown back against the wall once Hector finally broke in. "Do you know how many doors I've kicked in?" Duke dropped to his knees and slid his arms out momentarily.

"Fuck, I don't know."

"Too many." Hector's large hand slammed against Duke's face and he felt a sudden force shoving him back. His head struck the corner leg of the couch and a sharp throbbing sensation swept through him. "I am proud of my son; I know he will be ten times the man I ever was. He knows how it feels to be brutalized, and he will always protect. Now he's found a woman who makes him happy, and I will go to my grave before I let scum like you destroy that."

"Go to hell." He bared his teeth and started crawling out of the room. Just as he escaped, Hector's grip constricted around his ankle and yanked him back. He twisted around and held his arm over his face as he watched his pool stick rise and fall.

A sudden force shot through his back and he let out another scream. "How does it feel to be brutalized by the very thing you love the most, Diego? Your pride and joy, this pool stick of yours I will break over your head."

"They'll throw your ass in jail for life. You know that, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Hector roared out with anger and slammed his foot into Duke's ribcage.

He rolled across the floor and felt his body slam into the vertical rails. "Oh god."

"Try not to have a heart attack, Duke. I want the honor of killing you."

"Honor?"

"I'm hunting the greatest prize yet." All of a sudden Hector grabbed him by the neck and yanked him off the ground. Duke threw his hands onto Hector's arm and clenched his teeth. His feet shook in the air and his eyes started rolling towards the ceiling. "Goodbye, Duke."

He tried to suck in the air and fill his quivering lungs, but his entire body was limp from the pain. Hector dropped him onto his feet and released him, letting him grab his throat and try to breathe.

When he looked up, the man had taken a step back and was raising the stick to his shoulders. Duke started to pant, too sore to move and too weak to continue fighting.

"God…damn you." He straightened his posture, took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Goddamn you!"

Hector swung the stick with such force that it cracked on Duke's head and the top half broke away. Duke flipped backwards over the rail and landed with a sickening splat on the floor below.

Several of the strippers and customers began to scream and run for the door. Hector leaned over the rail and tilted his head, humming at the man's face. Duke's eyes were open wide and his mouth looked as though someone had ripped his jaw down towards his chest.

Blood splattered across the tables and had splashed out onto some of those standing nearby. "Oops," Hector muttered with a smirk. He extended the white cowboy hat over the rail, holding it just above the newly deceased. "Looks like the duke had just a little too much fun and stumbled over the edge…such a pity."

He opened his hand and watched as the hat hovered down to its former owner.

* * *

Like a horror movie the hunters have been hunted, and the duke has fallen from grace.A lot of action in this chapter, and a lot of fright apparently. We are in the final stretches of this tale. What are your thoughts as you read? I imagine Duke's death is a good thing, and do we really think Keith is safe at the moment? One thing we know, Jorge is safe.


	26. Shock

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Shock)

Trina approached Raymond's club slowly, her eyes were filled with the flashing red and blue lights, and large crowd had gathered around outside a long perimeter of police tape. "What happened here?" She thought of all the possible scenarios, leading up to worst case scenario that someone she knew had been hurt.

She parked in the lot and ran up to one of the officers guarding the perimeter. "Excuse me, officer, what's going on?" The officer, a tall man with dark shades and bald head, stared back at her with a simple frown.

"Got a call for a murder." The officer pointed across the crowed and Trina followed the gesture. She was struck with relief when she saw Raymond talking to one officer and motioning with his hands. "The owner's over there, giving a statement. This case is an easy one, the suspect didn't flee the scene and offered himself up for arrest."

"Okay. Thank you." She honestly didn't expect the man to say a thing, but at least her boss was okay. Now she hope the bartender and all the girls were safe.

While walking towards Raymond, she saw some men and women with blood spatter on them. It was a grisly sight, but one she was accustomed to seeing when her father would take her to see a crime scene from the outside looking in. As a little girl, he couldn't take her on the crime scene itself for risk of contamination, but she was allowed to view from the crowd.

Raymond turned his head and let out a startled gasp when he saw her. "Trina, I wasn't expecting you here tonight. I thought you were transitioning entirely to Monica's club?" She pulled her purse strap higher on her shoulder and looked at the club doors.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." She spoke with Allison and was ecstatic about the possibility of joining the police department. Allison said she could get hired on while attending the academy and working towards her degree-and then she could be a homicide detective like David had been, and that was what she really wanted to do. "I was talking to this woman, Allison Rodgers."

"Yes?"

"I can work for the Bedford Police Department while going through the academy and college. She says she'll put in a good word for me, and I'm almost guaranteed a job with my experience as a bouncer." Raymond clapped loudly and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, Trina! You've come a long way." He leaned back and pat her shoulders. A fatherly glint shone in his eyes, then a mist started to form. "So does that mean you won't be working for us any longer as a bouncer?"

"Allison says once she's out of the hospital, I'm to report at her side." It would be a few short days, and then Allison was going to do what David had once done for her-but a step more. She was going to take Trina onto an actual crime scene, if possible, and give her a feel for how that works. "I'm so excited about it."

"It's your dream." Ray wiped the bottom of his eye and took a deep breath. "You follow that dream of yours and you be safe. I know you'll make it." Her heart rose, but fell at the same time. Something didn't seem right. Yes it was goodbye, but she felt something more somber at play.

"Ray? What happened here? That officer said a murder…"

"Yeah, there was a murder." Raymond scratched the back of his neck and turned to face his club. "You'll never have to worry about Duke again; he's dead." Her eyes shot open wide and she jerked her head to the club.

"D-Dead? What happened!"

"He was beaten to death with his own pool stick, and then pushed over the balcony of the VIP lounge." There was a huge part of her that was thrilled to hear the news, but she couldn't stand the feeling that there was something more to his murder. Although he deserved death in her eyes, she didn't like to wish death on anyone, not even her worst enemy.

"Did it have to happen like that? Yes he was an asshole, a criminal and a villain, but to be so savagely murdered?" In the distance she could see paramedics pulling a stretcher towards an ambulance. It was carrying what she could only assume was Duke's body with a blanket covering him.

"I think it's better you focus on moving forward with your life. Deserved or not, you have an opportunity to progress without a demon trying to cause harm to you or your sister."

"Who killed him?"

"A customer. It was a fight over billiards." She held her breath and studied him closely. His eyes were leaning away from her and his hands were halfway into his pockets. Raymond was lying to her.

She couldn't believe that he'd lie to her, but he must have his reasons. "You're not telling the truth, Ray. You know what happened don't you? Why aren't you telling me?" Ray closed his eyes and raised his right hand, waving it dismissively.

"You'll find out the truth on your own one day. Tonight, however, you don't need to know. Tonight, all you need to know is that a VIP customer got into a fight with him over a pool game and killed him."

"Tell me at least…" Raymond turned his head towards her and she furrowed her brow at him. Her heartbeat sprang against her chest and her hands tightened. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with it, Ray. Tell me you didn't kill him."

"I didn't." She put her hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "But I didn't do anything to help him, either." A whimper dropped from her lips and Raymond looked away. "What you need to know, all you need to know, Duke shouted something from up there but I couldn't hear him." He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I thought maybe he said something about a bouncer, but I ignored him."

"I see."

She was brokenhearted by the news, not because Raymond ignored what sounded like a call for a bouncer, but because the way the man's tone sounded told her he knew Duke was calling out for help and he just turned a deaf ear.

"Then I guess this is goodbye, Ray?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is…have you spoken with Monica?"

"I called her on the way over. I told her I was going to talk to you." She crossed her arms and looked towards a nearby police car. She could make out a silhouette in the back seat, but that was all.

She wasn't sure what was going to come now that Duke was dead, and she was almost scared to try and get used to not having to worry about the devil coming for his dues. "I think I'm going to go home then…" She put her hand to Raymond's upper arm and looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you for everything you've done over the years…"

Raymond smiled back at her and gave her one last hug. "Go and take care of yourself, live your life. You've made me proud to have you as an employee, you were a great bouncer and I know you're going to make a damn good cop."

"I hope so."

She still worried about Keith and Jorge, but now that Duke was out of the picture, she felt almost like the head had been cut off the dragon.

By the time she drove back to Jason's place, she was pale and still stunned. Raymond didn't want to tell her who killed Duke or why, so that made her feel more like he was protecting her emotions. Always one to prefer someone to be direct, she didn't like it, but she didn't want to challenge the man.

Jason was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand when she entered the home. He glanced up with surprise and shut the book. "Trina, I thought you were going to at least try to work a little tonight? What happened?" He stood and looked over her carefully. "You're so pale, what happened? Are you okay?"

She stumbled into his arms and embraced his waist. He rubbed her back slowly and kissed the top of her head. "There's been a murder at the club." His jaw fell open and he leaned back.

"Who? Anyone you know?"

"In a way." She pointed to the couch and let him guide her over. Trina cuddled up beside him and pulled her legs up. Her head fell to his shoulder and her hands folded over her abdomen. "Duke. It was Duke."

"What?"

"Raymond talked to me outside the club. There were police everywhere, and the person that killed him never fled the scene, he gave himself up. I saw him in a car but couldn't get a good enough look…but Duke was beaten with a pool stick and thrown over the ledge of the VIP lounge."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Duke's dead and he can't hurt us again." Jason put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I don't know what to make of it. I would never ask this for anyone, and Raymond talked like he didn't want me to know some of the details…like he knows what happened. He says he ignored Duke's cry for help."

"The positive is like you said, Duke can't do anything more to hurt you. I agree, it's a shame it was like this, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. The murder was bad, yes."

"I think I'm just shocked that it ended up like this." She knew if Duke never got locked up, someone he pissed off was liable to find him eventually and kill him. "What do I do now, Jason?"

"You live." He kissed her head and she started to smile. She wasn't going to fuss over Duke's death, but she'd at least sleep on it. "Go meet up with Allison and get your life started."

"Yeah. Yeah I'll do that. Is Tori still asleep?" She pulled her knees to her chest and slid her arms around her legs. Jason looked at the hallway and nodded.

"She's been sleeping since you left. It might be good to let her know about Duke in the morning."

"I'll do that. She'll probably be relieved too." After all, if one less person was gunning for Trina, Tori was more than happy to have that scenario. She placed her hand on Jason's chest and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed?"

He smiled and kissed her back, then moved from the couch. "Yeah, let's go ahead and get some sleep." He turned off the lamp and took her by the hand. "Unless you have anything else in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could make a little love and cuddle together?"

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Anything to relieve the shock and surprise of what she'd learned. She was glad that at least she would have a few days off and could go straight to working with Allison, but she was nervous.

"Well, chances are I don't have to work for a few days now." She followed him down the hall and into their bedroom, then closed the door with a grin on her face. "We can cuddle up together and relax. Maybe catch a few movies and take it easy."

"We will definitely do that." Jason sat on the top of the bed sheets and pat his hand on the mattress. Trina plopped down beside him and moved up against his body. It was the moments like these where they could just sit together and talk that were her favorite. Now, they had plenty to discuss.

* * *

Well she can definitely relax for a bit. What are your thoughts?


	27. Planning for the Future

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Planning for the Future)

"So what are your plans, Dad?" Trina set a plate of food down in front of her father. He was still recovering, but was in good enough shape that the hospital didn't need to keep him in observation any longer. "Are you heading back to LA, or staying in town?"

"I'll admit, I was looking for a place here." David picked up a fork and smiled at her. "I want to be close to you and Tori, you understand." She curved her lips upwards and nodded gently.

"I get it. I think it'll be good to have you around." The week following Duke's murder had been stress-free for her. She hadn't seen any sign of Keith either, which was a relief not only to her but to Tori. There was the nagging fear that he was still out there, but he hadn't made himself known. As for Jorge, they hadn't heard anything. "As long as you're not scaring the hell out of my boyfriend on a daily basis."

David laughed and raised a hand up. "Don't worry you're grown. Jason's someone I can approve of, so no issues there." She put her hands to her hips and sighed at the man. She wasn't going to argue with him, but at least he approved.

"I'm just glad things have been okay within the last few days." Trina sat down and looked at Jason. He was at the stove, grilling some extra steaks for dinner. It was around five, so it was early, but Allison wanted her to come in within the next few hours. "It's nice to not have to worry about people coming after us…"

"I'm glad you've been able to rest."

Tori walked into the kitchen and closed her eyes while breathing in the aroma of freshly cooked food. "Oh it smells nice in here," Tori remarked. "Jason, make sure mine is medium rare." Jason lifted a spatula.

"Got it."

Tori thanked him and sat beside Trina. "So I've been thinking about something, lately." Trina's eyebrows lifted as Tori turned to look at David. "Well, I don't know how you and Jason feel about it, but I've been thinking…maybe you two want privacy and stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dad's going to get his own place, right?" David hummed huskily and slipped a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Well maybe I should get my own place too." She opened her mouth and leaned back, startled by Tori's suggestion.

She wasn't sure how to feel about the idea of Tori living elsewhere, especially since she'd looked after her for so long. "But-"

"You need to live your life, and so do I. I mean, we're not going to live together forever, are we?" Tori slung her elbow over the top of the chair and looked over to Jason with a subtle smile. "One day we'll both be married, we'll have families to look after and our own stuff to deal with…"

She moved her hand to her chest and leaned towards her sister. "I don't mind you living here." It concerned her that Tori seemed to want to live somewhere else, but if this was what the girl wanted, then she could figure something out. "You don't have to leave."

"She's right," Jason added, "I have no problem with you staying in the guest room like you've been."

"That's just it." Tori's arm dropped off and she leaned over the table with a sigh. "You two don't need to be worrying about me anymore. I don't want to hold my sister back from living her life-I've been doing that for four years now, she deserves to live."

Trina pursed her lips and her brow furrowed. The more she studied her sister, the more nervous she became. She was so used to looking after Tori that the thought of doing anything else was so far away from the realm of reality that she held.

"I know you two aren't engaged or anything yet, but you're living together and I know there's not really room enough for me to be here on a daily basis." Tori leaned to the right and folded her left hand over her right on the table. "I get that physically you have the room, but I'm tired of you worrying about me when you should worry about yourself and let me worry about myself."

Trina set her hand over Tori's and squeezed it gently. "Help me understand what's making you feel this way. You're not 'holding me back' or anything like that."

"No?" Tori curled her hair over her ear and straightened her posture in the chair. "Think about all the opportunities you had that you missed because of me." Her mouth sank into a frown and she looked towards the table. "You left college early, you didn't get to be a police officer sooner, you had to make a living as a _stripper_, and had people trying to hurt you because of my drug habit."

"Tori, you're my sister, of course I would do anything to make sure-"

"Well maybe now it's my turn to do something for you?" Tori stood from the table and spread her hands outward a bit. "All you've done is live your life trying to take care of me and be there for me, even when I asked you to take care of yourself-so maybe it's time to put yourself first for once and let me deal with _me_."

"Is this about what happened to Jade and the guys?"

"I don't know, maybe." Tori ran her hand over her forehead and started to sigh. "I'm more than capable of handling things myself, but people are doing things because of me-getting hurt because of me, and I'm sick of it. I'm not a drug addict anymore, I'm not incapable of holding down a job anymore. I can take care of myself."

David chuckled and Tori shot him a glare. "You sound like your sister when she wanted to go away for college." Trina raised an eyebrow and turned towards the man. She remembered fighting him on the right to live on campus as opposed to at home. "What are you doing right now?"

"Lindsay actually got me a job with her stylist. I've got money in a saving's account. I just need to be able to finance and stuff…" Tori folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "Now that Duke isn't around to threaten us anymore, and Trina's starting to work as a legit police officer, I think it's time I get a place."

"Not far away," Trina insisted. She wasn't ready for Tori to move out, but she was starting to understand her sister's point and felt it would be selfish to make her stay if she was adamant about it. "If you're sure about this, then okay, we'll think about it."

Tori's eyes widened and her eyebrows shifted upwards. "Really?"

"Yeah, but keep in mind that the door's always going to be open." She flashed a smile and leaned back in her seat. "I don't want you to think it isn't." Her eyes darted over to Jason and her eyelids fell halfway. "And for your information, Jason hasn't exactly tied me down just yet-you don't see a ring on this finger, do you?"

Jason glanced back with a smirk and leaned sideways against the countertop. "How am I supposed to take that?" He asked. "Are you hinting?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" She flung her hair over her shoulder and hummed to herself. "But this is about my sister right now." She was hinting just a bit, but it wasn't something that she had been thinking strongly about; yet she certainly wouldn't say no.

David wiped his mouth with a napkin and started to clear his throat, catching their attention. "If you need somewhere to stay, I would be more than happy to offer you a place once I get settled in town." Tori hummed contemplatively and Trina shrugged. "I know we're not as close as could be, but give me a chance. You don't need to we're not as close as could be, but give me a chance. You don't need to worry about making house payments just yet if you can still go to college."

"College? I don't know exactly what I would do."

"Music," Jason suggested. Tori let out an uncertain moan and replied that she didn't want to be a singer anymore. Jason slid a steak onto a plate and began walking towards them. "You don't have to have a singing career. We've all seen how relaxed you are singing karaoke; so maybe you could get a degree in education and be a choir teacher or something."

"Maybe…" Tori bit on her lip and rolled her head to the right. "I mean, I do still enjoy it. I could see myself as a choir teacher, but going to college? When Trina's doing the same?"

"I'm paying for it," David reminded her. Trina wagged her eyebrows once and Tori laughed.

"I forgot you were insisting on that. Still, it has to be expensive paying for both of us, Dad."

"It's not too bad." They actually worked something out as far as payments went. Jason was helping to pay some of Trina's tuition back to school, and Trina was going to start making payments as well by setting aside some of her paycheck to put into her college.

"Jason and I are paying for myself, in addition to Dad, so he's not paying much on my part."

"Oh. That's good, then." The doorbell chimed and Tori jerked her head to the living room. "Are you guys expecting anyone?" Trina looked up at Jason and he shook his head.

"I'll get it then." She got up and hurried to the front door. When she opened it up, she was shocked to see Jade waiting. "Jade?" Jade looked around the room with inquisitive eyes. She had a faint smile painted on her face and her fingertips were trembling at her waist.

"Hi Trina. Is Tori around?"

Trina pressed her lips together and twisted to glance back. "Um, yeah, I'll go get her." She opened the door further and motioned to the couch. "Why don't you come in. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Jade leaned in and gently smacked her lips. "I can't. I just want to say something to Tori, then I'm gone."

"What?"

"Can I just please see her?"

Trina raised an eyebrow and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Tori…" Tori glanced up and Trina waved her arm out to the door. "It's for you. It's Jade."

"Jade? What does she want?"

"I don't know." Tori hurried past her and Trina met David's and Jason's concerned eyes. She motioned for them to follow and walked back into the living room just to make sure nothing happened. After all, the last time Tori and Jade spoke, she thought the girls were going to kill each other.

To her surprise, when she looked back, Jade was hugging Tori. The two were whispering to one another, so Trina didn't know what was being said.

Jade didn't stay long, and when the girls separated, the woman was leaving. Tori was slouching her shoulders and had fresh tears running down her cheeks. She shuffled her feet as she walked over to Trina. "Tori? What was that all about?"

"Jade was saying goodbye." Tori's fingers swept across her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "She…she said Keith wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I don't know what that meant, but, but she said she wishes me the best and said we won't see her again."

"She didn't explain why she would say something like that about him?"

"No." Tori moved her hands to her stomach and closed her eyes. "I told her I wasn't mad at her anymore and asked if she'd like to talk later, but she said no. She had somewhere to be…"

Tori threw her arms around her and Trina held her close. She looked up at the door and watched, half expecting Jade to turn around and come back. Still, it may be for the best that she didn't.

"I guess we'll find out what she meant about Keith later on." It was ominous, but probably not all that important.

* * *

So do tell your thoughts


	28. Moving On

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Moving On)

The minute Trina stepped into the station that Allison worked at, she felt a powerful energy around her. The walls were lined with décor and achievements related to law enforcement, and she was amazed to see wall of heroes on her right.

She felt like someone that just stepped foot into paradise. She took a deep breath to quiet the nervous quivering of her heart, then approached the woman at the front desk. "Hi…" It took a moment to keep from stuttering, and the fanfare of trumpets in her head certainly weren't helping her.

The lady looked up at her with a smile and leaned away from the papers she was working on. "Welcome to the BPD, May I help you?"

"My name is Katrina Vega, I'm here to see Allison Rodgers." The woman's friendly smile grew and she pointed down a brightly lit hallway.

"Right down there, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Finding Allison wasn't an issue after that; her desk was one of the first in the large room she entered into. Trina had to take a single deep breath to swallow her nerves, then approached the woman with a smile.

The woman gave her attention as she approached, smiling pleasantly. "Trina, how are you?"

"Good, thank you." On the right side of Allison's desk was a folded police uniform, ready to be worn. Her heart skipped a note and her eyes drifted to the woman. "How are you getting by after the wreck?"

"I'm making it. I still have a bit of a limp and some internal bruising, but I'm here." Allison seemed to be a strong woman, someone Trina could model herself after. "They asked if I wanted some time away from work, but I couldn't stay away." She folded her hands over a sheet of paper and raised her eyebrows. "How is your father?"

"Dad couldn't be held down by anything. He's doing just fine."

"Glad to hear it." Allison picked up the uniform and stood up. Trina's eyes connected with the woman's and she straightened her posture. "I hope you understand that by working here, it will be your job while you attend your classes. You won't be working as a bouncer or a stripper any longer at this point."

"I understand, and I'm ready."

"There are certain hoops we have to jump through, first." She pursed her lips and brought her hand up to her neck. "Since you will be attending school, and you said you wanted to be a homicide detective, it's going to take a while for you to get to that point. So, you'll be shadowing me."

"Okay."

"The hours aren't easy, and the job isn't stress free by any means, but I think you know that." She nodded and watched eagerly as Allison's lips curved upwards. "The pay is good and if your heart is in the right place, you'll be great at this job." Allison extended the uniform to her and Trina's gaze fell towards it.

For a moment the uniform appeared to glow, with its aura evaporating everything near it. Trina brought up one hand, resting it gently on the soft fabric. Her hand started to tremble and her head lifted for her eyes to meet with Allison.

The woman spoke softly and with a proud, confident look in her eyes. "You're going to be great."

"Thank you for this opportunity. Still, I…don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Trina nodded and took the uniform into her hands. Her fingers gripped the uniform with a firm but gentle hold, as if it would fly away from her if she didn't hold on to it. "Your father recommended you not only to me, but to my supervisors. He says he taught you everything he knows."

"Dad? Of course he did." She let out a sigh and curled up her lips. "I'll remember to thank him"

"Good. Now, change into your uniform and let's go." She pressed her lips together and tilted her head to the right. Allison put her hands to her hips and nodded to the right. "I'll take you to the lockers. We have to report to a crime scene that was called in tonight. This is that crime scene I told you I wanted to take you on."

"Okay."

"These are never easy. You'll see plenty as you progress into your career, that is why you have to be able to stay strong. You can never truly prepare for walking into a crime scene…"

Minutes later they made their way to a secluded location taped off by the police. It wasn't far from Jason's neighborhood. She was surprised by the location, but even more surprised when the vehicle found in the alley looked strangely familiar to her.

Officers were standing around, talking about the scene of the crime. Trina braced herself for the body, sucking in a deep breath and clenching her muscles while following behind Allison. "What do we have?" She asked. Allison looked over her shoulder and pointed to the car.

"Victim is unidentified. He's been dead approximately a week. Tech's are running the plates to see if they can match it."

She walked up to the car and held her breath while peering into the back windshield. The victim could be made out with the back of his head slumped forward, and a long utensil sticking out from the side of his neck.

The closer Trina got to the vehicle, the more she could make out of the scene. "The attack looks personal," she said upon seeing a gunshot wound to the back of the man's head. "Stabbed and shot." She pulled her hands to her hips and looked around the area, remembering something her father used to say about crime scenes a long time ago. "Given the location, I suspect the victim was made to drive here. He wouldn't be back here on his own. The suspect must have been hiding in the back seat."

"Good thinking." She grinned momentarily, then approached the driver's side. There, the grisly sight made her stomach flip and she had to look away for a second. Her muscles tightened and her hand moved up to her stomach. Allison stepped beside her and set a hand to her shoulder. "Feeling sick?"

"A bit."

"It's normal, so don't worry. It never gets easier, but you become accustomed, in a way, of seeing the deceased." A knot formed in her throat and she slowly turned back to the body.

knife sticking in between his neck, collarbone, and shoulder. His head was leaning to the left, away from the knife, and bent forward. A gunshot wound was present on the back of his head, and on the front passenger seat was a small snub-nosed pistol.

When Trina saw the man's face, she froze. The color in her began to vanish into a ghostly white color. Her hands flew to her mouth and she doubled over, holding back the swirl of bile in her stomach threatening to spew from her.

Allison pat her on the back and furrowed her brow. "That's a strong reaction."

"I know this guy." She put her hands to her knees, heaving and shaking her head. "Keith Martinez. Duke's son…" Allison turned her eyes back to the car and Trina rose up slowly. She extended her hand, pointing to the body. "That man's been stalking my sister for the past four years."

"Damn."

She couldn't tell who would have done this, but it was a horrible scene. As a whole it was nice to know he wouldn't bother them anymore, but like Duke, she wouldn't have wished murder on the man. "What is going on?" She whispered under her breath. "First Duke, now Keith? Do we need to start looking harder for Jorge?"

"What was that?"

Trina swept her hand through her hair and turned away from Keith's vehicle. "I'm not sure if it's related or not, but this man's father was murdered about a week ago."

"I know about that. An arrest has been made, so I don't know how related the two would be." Allison turned her attention down the alley and straightened her posture.

When Trina looked down and saw Jade, her heart grew still. The moon created a bluish aura around the girl, giving her the appearance of a vampire in the night. "Jade?" Her hands started to tremble, and a sudden spark of concern swept through her. "That's Jade West. Keith murdered her husband and put her friend in a coma that he hasn't awakened from."

"Oh, I see."

Jade's head was downcast and her eyes slid upwards beneath the long bangs and peered at the car through the gaps in her hair. "I wasn't expecting you to be here," the girl said outright. Trina pulled her hand up over her heart and watched as Jade made her approach. "I'd like to confess to murder…"

Her eyes widened and all of time seemed to cease as Jade turned her head up. She could feel sweat forming on the back of her neck and felt her knees starting to buckle. "Jade no, tell me you didn't. Tori-"

"Doesn't have to know."

Her heart broke for the girl; she'd just given Trina the answer. She turned away and clenched her eyes, holding back her emotion. "I won't lie to my sister." She took a deep breath and motioned to the car. "What do you know about this?"

"I killed him. I knew he wasn't going to stop, and he already took everything from me. I stole his gun and his bowie knife, I stalked him and hid in the back of the car, then forced him to come to this alley where I killed him. I killed him for Beck, for Andre, and I killed him so he would leave Tori alone."

"Jade…you just threw your life away, and for what?"

"Beck is dead. You and Tori lived your lives in hell because of Keith, and now he's dead. I don't care what happens to me now."

Allison stepped in front of Trina, so she took another step back and bowed her head. "I won't make you make this arrest," Allison whispered to her. Jade turned around and put her hands behind her back. Another officer led Jade to a patrol car and Allison looked sorely at Trina. "Hey…"

Trina raised her head and feigned a smile as Allison put her hand to her shoulder. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go home to your family? You're too close to this case. You do need to see how booking goes and questioning, but you can do that on your second day."

"I'll be fine. Really."

"I believe that, but if I remember something your father was discussing, I think you need to be with your family right now after this. Don't force yourself to sit and watch an old friend of yours go through this. I'll get you started on a different case."

A sore chuckle fell from her lips. "Do I have a choice?" She put her hand to the back of her neck and watched as Allison's lips spread into a sly smile and her eyelids dropped halfway.

"No."

Arriving back home, she found Jason and David sitting together on the couch. The television was on, but Jason was reading and David was browsing through a newspaper.

Jason stood up when he saw her and she fell into his arms, letting her knees bend slightly as though she were letting him pick her up. "Trina, I thought you were working until later? What's wrong?"

"Allison sent me home for the night." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked towards David, who was folding up the paper. "Where's Tori?" She heard a couple footsteps behind her and turned around to see her sister leaving the bathroom.

"I'm right here, we were all watching this sitcom." Tori crossed her arms and lifted her shoulders. "Well, I was watching it anyway, Jason's more interested in his book, and Dad's trying to do a crossword." Trina raised an eyebrow and Tori smirked at David. "Way to rock the retired old man vibe, Dad."

"I haven't gotten there yet," David chuckled, "Not until I've begun demanding grandkids." Trina's eyebrows rose sharply and a light shade of pink appeared on Jason's face. Tori laughed and motioned at the couple.

"Bug them about that, not me. I'm not getting into any relationships anytime soon." Trina stepped away from Jason and met her father's eyes.

"Dad, you know the other night you said I need to never let stress stay inside and to talk to my family?" David nodded once and pressed his lips together. Trina took Tori's hand and led her to the couch. "There's only so much I can say about an investigation, but the case we started to night, I've been pulled off."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too close." She sat down next to the corner section of the couch, and Tori sat on the other side. Trina tucked the lower corner of her lip beneath her teeth and gazed into Tori's wide and confused gaze. "First, there was a crime scene called in. Keith was found murdered in his car." Tori's hand tore away from Trina's and pulled over her mouth.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how to say it." She puffed her upper body out a bit and dropped her head. Jade's face was frozen into her brain; she had the look of a woman who had given up. "Tori, I don't want you to feel responsible for this in any way, okay?"

Tori's face fell and Trina could see the anxiety creeping into the girl's eyes. Legally, there was only so much Trina could say. Specifics weren't allowed, or at the very least, she wasn't allowed to divulge information that could be problematic in some way.

"Tori, Jade was arrested." Tori's eyes grew and her hand began to shake.

"W-What?"

"She was there. She said she did it. I can't go into details about the crime, and really, I think that's all I can do." All of the energy in the room faded, and Tori fell back in the cushion with a heavy sigh.

"Why?"

"She said it was because of Beck." Beck was only half the reason, but she knew Tori enough to know she'd never forgive herself if she said Jade also did it for her. "Tori, I'm sorry."

"No don't be." Tears began to slide down Tori's cheeks. The girl folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I should have known something was going to happen when I found out they were following him."

"I don't even know if the fact that he can't hurt you anymore is good news." She gently caressed Tori's hair, sliding her hand down the front side of it. Tori's eyes flicked up at her and tensed.

"I'm not sorry he's dead, I'm just sorry he killed Beck and put Andre in a coma. I'm only sorry Jade's going to prison for being the one to kill him. After all these years, I wish she and the others would have stayed away from me."

"Tori, you can't blame yourself."

"Why not? It is my fault, isn't it?" Tori uncrossed her arms and motioned to her. "You would have a great life right now if it wasn't for me. I'm sure if I never met Keith, I'd be in good shape too."

"I think the point is, none of that matters anymore." Tori's brow furrowed and Trina reached around her, then pulled her into a subtle embrace. "We can move on. We can live our lives. Both of us have been given opportunities to do that."

"No, I'm ready to move on. I just need to process everything." A slow smile grew on the girl's face. Tori took Trina's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm ready to move on. What about you?"

"Yeah." Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and she smiled back at her. "I think I'm ready to do the same." Even if Keith and Duke were still a problem, they could find a way to move on. All that was left was Jorge, but she didn't expect him to be a problem. "We can move on together, Tori. All of us."

"Great." Tori exhaled and closed her eyes. "That's great. As long as we don't have to worry anymore."

"We don't, not anymore." It was a long time coming, but now they could finally start to be happy again.

* * *

Looks like things really are starting to look up. Jorge's the only one left, but he's essentially no trouble. The girls are finally ready to start moving forward for good.


	29. The Survivors

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (The Survivors)

Tori walked along the outer side of the fence that framed the horse ranch owned by Travis's family. Over the year of knowing Travis and Lindsay, she often came out to ride the horses in order to pass along the time.

The smell of pine and maple filled the air and soothed the burning in her nostrils as it always did, and Tori enjoyed the fresh fruit from the trees that adorned the farm. For her, this was a place of security and comfort; a place she could come and throw away her cares.

She walked along the gravel path, peering at a brown Mustang horse. It stood tall and watched her approach closely. Tori reached up carefully and ran her hand along its neck. "Miss me? I have a pocketful of oats just for you." The horse pulled its head back with a loud neigh and perked its ears upright.

"You've always been my favorite." She extended a handful of oats and watched the creature munch on them. "We're going for another ride out to the pond behind the ranch. I'm meeting somebody." A heavy breath fell from her lips and her eyes turned towards the sky.

She took another strong breath of air and climbed on top of the horse. Her mind was spinning from memories that seemed ancient to her now.

Tori leaned forward, sweeping her hand along the horse's soft mane. Her eyes focused on a path to the left and she gently tugged the creature in that direction. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, you know, but I'm working on letting go of some of that past."

She had come a long way from being the immobile, drug-dependent girl laying on the couch with her hand out, asking for more to make her feel better. She felt great now, and was well on her way to being happy again, but there was still one stone that had been left unturned as far as she was concerned.

The horse made its way around the corner and Tori's fingers tightened around the saddle handle. Standing before the small pond, in her chosen secluded area, was Jorge. He had on a pair of dark shades, a leather coat and long black jeans.

Strands of her hair clung to the sweat forming on the back of her neck, and her heart was beginning to race as she brought her horse to a stop.

Jorge stepped forward, stretching his arms out. "Is this where you've been hiding out?" He asked. His lip spread into a smirk and Tori narrowed her eyes. "Such a hard place to find, but worth it." He raised a finger and lifted his eyebrows. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses."

"I have." She hopped off the horse and took a few steps towards him. She stood tall and confident, her head was held high with confidence and her lips were spread into a smile. "I'm going to Tarrant County College, studying up on music and education. My sister's gone to UTA to continue progressing in her career field. What about you?"

"Me?" Jorge opened his coat flap and furrowed his brow. The pockets on the inside were bulging from the drugs he carried. "I've got what you said to bring." She leaned her head to the right and crossed her arms. "I thought you'd forgotten my number."

"I had." Her eyes flicked out to the right and her shoulders dropped. "But I found it scribbled on an old torn piece of paper stuffed away in my purse." Her nostrils opened up and she closed her eyes as she breathed in the warm air around her.

"You came alone, Jorge?"

"You made it a tough choice, but yes." It's what she asked for, after all. He couldn't come with his gang members, she wasn't going to make the deal if they were there. It took a lot of guts to do what she was doing here, but it had to be done. "It's a pity about Keith."

"Yeah well, I can't say he didn't have it coming." She balled up her fists and clenched her teeth. In her mind she saw flashes of her bruised form curled up on the ground in front of Keith as he yelled and cursed her. "He treated me like shit. He was probably going to treat every girl he ever knew like he did me."

"One of my best customers, but that's okay." Jorge's lips curled away from one another, revealing his white teeth. "You'll more than make up for that. I've got everything you could ask for-just name it. Crack, heroin, PCP, ecstasy, and even pot."

"Seriously? You still carry _Pot_?"

"It ain't legal here yet." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "God I'm going to lose half my customers if they keep legalizing shit." Tori eyed his drug pockets and ran her tongue across her lips. A tingling sensation shot through her, lighting her up with intrigue.

_"Come on, one more hit." _Keith's words brought back the old memory of them sitting around a table. _"You'll be fine; how can something that feels so good be so wrong?"_

_ "I don't know…" Tori watched him rub his nose and lean over the table to snort more crack. She relished the chance to be happy with someone, and she wanted to do what he did; to be happy together. "Fine, I'll take a hit if it'll make you happy…"_

_ "Of course!"_

Tori's eyes clenched and her hand rose up over her mouth. Her index finger tapped on her cheek and her eyelids slid up partway. Jorge removed a small package from his pocket, it contained a small white substance. "Here you go," he said with a smile, "The good stuff."

Her throat tightened and her body began to heat up. "You know, I've learned a lot over the last few years." She approached him slowly and pressed her lips tight against each other. "For one, I never needed the drugs to be happy in the first place."

"Sure, sure, but they made you feel good babe. They made you happier than you've ever been, right?"

"A friend of mine. Andre Harris? He was released from the hospital a couple nights ago. He'll go back to family in a wheelchair; paralyzed for the rest of his life. Another friend of mine is dead, and a third is in prison for murder."

"That's a shame."

Tori moved her hand to her chest and glared at the man. "I blamed myself for everything that happened. I blamed myself for my sister working in a shady industry, for Duke, for my dad kicking us out-"

Jorge rolled his eyes and lowered the packet. "Are you going to buy this shit or what?" His question came out with a growl of frustration, and his eyes locked in with hers.

A scoff fell from her lips and she swung her hair over her shoulder with a proud huff. "I've realized something more. Yes, maybe things would have been different if I'd never met Keith, maybe things would have been different if we tried to work things out with Dad…but we have to work with what we've got."

Her eyes fell for a minute, then drifted towards a set of trees nearby. "Maybe." Her thumbs hooked over her belt and her lips parted to let in another small breath. "We won't rise above things by dwelling on what we have no control over. We don't get to choose the cards in our hands, but we do get to choose how they're played."

Confidence rose from within and her eyes sparked with a flair of determination as Jorge crossed his arms. "The choices I made affected me and those around me, but I could only control myself. I had to get better, I had to get stronger, and I have done so."

"Look, I don't care what revelation you think you've had, I want to know if you're going to be making a purchase or not."

"Oh I'm getting to that." The corner of her lips shot up and her muscles loosened up. "It's not my fault we've gone through hell for the last four years. It's not my dad's fault either, or my sister's…it's all the choices that we've made that determined where we're at."

Jorge slouched and leaned towards the left. His foot was tapping endlessly on the ground and his mouth was twisted into a snarl. "Jesus-"

"I'm happy now." She spread her arms out and started to laugh. "I'm better. I'm healed. My sister's happy, she's got a man she loves who loves her, and she's finally pursuing the career she's always wanted." Tori raised a finger and leaned towards the drug dealer.

"There's a positive in everything. As a result of his kicking us out, Dad gave up the drink. He came to find us. As a result of being here in Texas, Trina had to get stronger and she met a woman at a shooting range that gave her the chance to finally get in the door to the career she wanted."

"So you asked me out here to tell me that things are starting to look up for and, what? You don't need the drugs?"

"I've never needed them, but at the same time, it needed to happen." The struggle that she and her sister had gone through taught them a lot about being strong and rising above all the turmoil. It taught her a lesson that she could take to heart; that even a recovering addict could find a happiness again.

"I didn't go through it alone, Jorge. I had my sister, and then her friends became my friends. Then Dad came back…and you know what? I've already begun to get to know my classmates."

Just then, in the area she'd been watching, her sister slowly moved out of hiding. Allison stood with her; both girls were in uniform. David emerged from another hiding spot behind Jorge, joined by a couple police officers.

"Then why in the hell am I out here?"

"Because. I'm a survivor." Tori's smirk increased and she slowly turned her back to the man. Her eyes flew over her shoulder and she watched as the realization began to dawn over him. "Trina and I have survived hell, and we've risen above. We're accomplishing the dreams that we thought were so far behind us…and I don't need you or your drugs to make it."

"You…" Jorge's hands began to tremble and slide towards his hip. His teeth clenched together and the gap between his eyebrows shut. "You lured me out here didn't you?"

She put her hands to the back of her horse and smiled at the sound of approaching gallops. "It's over." The man shouted angrily and pulled a small handgun from beneath his coat.

Just as he aimed it, there was another clicking sound from nearby. "I wouldn't do that," Travis's voice echoed in the air. Jorge's eyes widened as he found himself staring into the barrel of a shotgun. "My grandfather loves a good game of hunting; used to take me when I was a boy. How lucky do you feel, Jorge?"

He was sitting atop one of his two Clydesdale horses, in between Jason and Lindsay. Jason was on a white stallion, to his dismay, because Lindsay had grabbed the second Clydesdale just to irk him.

David led the police officers to the stunned dealer and was given the chance to handcuff the man himself. "Guess you'll be going back to California," David said. Tori met the dealer's heated glare and shrugged.

"Consider yourself lucky." She grabbed the saddle with her hands and straightened her back. "Lucky you didn't meet the same violent end as your boss and your 'best customer'."

This was all she needed; the people that were here now. The past was behind her, or at least as much as it could be. It would always affect her, she knew that now, but she had the capability and strength to make it.

As the officers led Jorge away, she took a moment to reminisce about what she'd left behind. There wasn't much to think about since she had the chance to move forward. Travis and Lindsay had been willing to let her move in on this ranch and take care of it-since they couldn't as they didn't live out here.

Even though Andre was going home, he did manage to tell her that he was open to her contacting him if she ever felt like it. The pain was still there, but the anger wasn't. She couldn't be angry at her old friends, and no longer held it against them for the mistakes that she made on her own.

_"I'm stronger now."_ She started to smile and looked towards the stallion that Jason was riding. "So Jason, are you still upset over Lindsay forcing her horse on you?" Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at his girlfriend nearby; Trina wasn't laughing at him but she had a jubilant smile and was shaking her head.

"Well." His chest expanded and he gently tapped the horse on the sides, making it walk towards Trina. "What can I say? I can deal with the stupid charming jokes that Lindsay and Trina keep throwing at me…I'm going to turn this into a positive."

He extended his hand to Trina and she carefully placed her hand in his. "What do you say we go for a ride, Trina? Will your supervisor allow it?" Trina glanced back to Allison, who waved her hand in the air and nodded.

"She's earned a break."

"A date?" Trina let herself be pulled up onto the horse. "Now?" She slid her arms around Jason's waist and placed her chin onto his shoulder. "You could at least let me get changed out of this uniform."

"Keep it on," Allison instructed, "Especially if you're walking that horse around town."

"What's so important?"

Tori laughed as the horse carried the pair away. She looked down to her father, approaching with her phone in her hand. "You left this in the car." The screen was lit up and a phone number appeared above two small icons. "You've got a call too."

"Okay." She grabbed the phone and lifted it to her ear, smiling at the sound of Andre's voice. "Hey Andre, did you make it home safe?"

"Yeah." His voice had a raspy tone to it, indicative that he was still recovering. "Ophelia picked me up at the airport. You remember my little sister?"

"Of course." Her body jerked a bit and she glanced down at her horse; it was now walking along with Travis's and Lindsay's. She breathed in slowly and wrapped her left hand tightly around the saddle handle. "We caught Jorge. Andre, it's over now. We can all move on with our lives-and I know it'll be hard…I'm sorry about Beck and Jade. About all of this."

"It's like I said before. Don't go blaming yourself. Beck really wanted to talk Keith out of his shit. We all felt terrible for even introducing you to that guy. God, if I had known what Jade was going to do-"

"You couldn't have known. None of us could have known what was going to happen. From the moment I met that asshole, I couldn't have imagined where life would take us…" She turned her eyes up to Travis and Lindsay in front of her. Their heads were turned towards her and their mouths were spread into a smile.

Behind her, David watched with mist in his eyes. Allison approached the man from behind and put her hand to his shoulder, then motioned with her head for them to leave together. Tori's eyelids fell halfway and her heart skipped a beat as she watched the two depart.

"We survived." She heard his voice and breathed in as she listened to him with earnest. "I think that's the key thing to remember. We're alive, and we're stronger for the hell we've gone through. I'm going to keep in touch with Jade while she's in prison, she and I were close."

"You should. I might, but I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet."

"Take your time, Tori. Focus on your life and be happy, alright? You don't need to worry anymore, and you certainly don't need the creeps like Jorge and Keith causing you trouble anymore. You and your sister? Keep moving forward, keep surviving; keep growing."

"I will, and you do the same."

"Certainly. Tell me though, you said you were starting classes at that community college? How is it?"

"Oh good. I've already started making friends with some of the classmates." She spun her hand in her hair and started to smile as the image of one of the guys in her class came to mind. "Even this cute guy in one of my classes. We're going to work on a project together…"

"Sounds like a start."

"It does."

A silence fell around her and she waited to see if he would say anything more. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her heart began to feel like a drum. Blood pulsed rhythmically through her veins and the wind cooled her for a bit. "Vega?" She leaned her head back and parted her lips with a whisper.

"Yeah, Andre?"

"You and your sister get a second chance to live the dream." He waited a moment and chuckled once. "So, don't just 'make it shine', blow it out of the water. Make waves, live every day as if it was your last day on earth, and above all else, be strong and be happy. Don't ever give up again…"

"I won't. I'll do the best I can."

"Yeah." He let out a sigh and she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "The best we can is all any of us can ask for. Also, tell your sister, I'm glad she stood by you and helped you through everything. Speaking for all of us? I'm sorry we gave her such a hard time back then."

"I don't think it affects her much anymore, but I'll be sure to let her know you said that."

"I'm glad. What is she up to now?"

"Oh." She laughed and leaned her body forward. "Her boyfriend just swept her up on a white stallion and they rode off on a spur of the moment date." She heard him snicker and joined in with another light laugh of her own. "He's a regular Prince Charming, although he _hates_ it."

"He owns a white stallion?"

"Actually it's Travis's wife's horse. His best friend's family owns a horse ranch, Jason and Travis always ride these Clydesdale horses, but Lindsay made him get the stallion because she stole his favorite horse. I think she did it on purpose. They know something they're not telling me."

"I got it. I need to go, but we'll talk another time alright?"

"Sure…another time, Andre."

"Goodbye Tori. Relish the moment." She hung up and brought her hand up over her eyes, rubbing them with her fingers. It wasn't sorrow that she felt, however. For the first time in a long time, she felt what Trina had already begun to feel; joy. Now she had a chance, and just as Andre said, she wasn't going to blow the opportunity to start anew.

She was going to take her life by the reins and rise back to the top with her friends and her family right by her side.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Tori asked as she rode into the stable. Travis hopped off his horse and began to remove the saddle.

"Jason and Trina? Probably after sunset. Maybe by the time your dad gets home."

"Dad and Allison. Who would have thought it?" She chuckled as Travis and Lindsay exchanged a surprised glance. They only knew he found someone to take out, but not that it was Allison. "Trina says she's a good match for him. He deserves some happiness too."

"Agreed." Travis helped Lindsay off her horse and kissed his wife on the cheek. They were being careful since Lindsay revealed her pregnancy. He put his hand on Lindsay's stomach and gazed into her eyes. "We all deserve some happiness in our lives, every one of us. It just takes some time, a little love, and togetherness."

"Wait." She raised an eyebrow and studied the couple together. "Are we still talking about the same thing?" Rather than answer, Travis put his arm around Lindsay's shoulders and the two started back to the ranch house. Tori lifted her eyes to the sky and shook her head with a sigh, then smiled. "I guess it doesn't matter."

* * *

"Survivor" by Destiny Child, listen to the song, I declare it Tori's final credits. A lot happened in this chapter, tell me what went through your mind as you read and observed. The next chapter is the final one.


	30. Run No More

Nowhere to Run

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (Run No More)

"So where are we going?" Trina's arms tightened around Jason's waist as their horse made its way down an off-road path. "You're not thinking of riding this horse all day, are you?" He chuckled once and shook his head.

"I'm dropping it off at the house, Travis is going to swing by and take the horse back to the ranch." It was good news, since she wanted to take some time to change her outfit if they were spending the day on a date. The last thing she wanted to do was wear her police uniform around town while off duty.

"Great. I could use some time to change." She kissed his neck and laid her cheek against his back. "So, Jason." She smirked and gently squeezed his waist. "You've been spending a lot of time with Travis the last few days."

"Well the guy is one of my closest friends, I needed his help with something." He glanced back and leaned down, kissing her atop her head. It was clear the men had been up to something, especially given the spontaneity of this date. "I've got the perfect day planned out for you."

"Oh you do, do you?" Her eyelids slid halfway and her body moved backwards. "What do you have planned?" The horse turned onto their home street and Trina studied the road ahead contemplatively.

"Can't say. My lips are sealed."

"I'm not a fan of secrets."

"Oh this is no secret. Are you enjoying the horse ride?" She melted into him and nodded her head gently on his back. Somehow she was more relaxed than she'd been in a long time, but she wasn't overly surprised since Tori always talked about how relaxing these horse rides were. "I will say dinner is a part of the day, so is a movie."

All of this expense was intriguing, and a bit overwhelming, but she wasn't complaining. "You're winding me up for something. I can tell."

It didn't take long for Trina to get dressed. She had on a simple shirt and a pair of long pants. By the time she was finished getting ready, Travis had arrived to pick up his horse.

Their dinner was served at the fancy Italian restaurant known as _Bizzi's Bistro_. It was just off Harwood Road and had delicious foods that melted off the tongue. To mix, there was plenty of wine, and a light atmosphere with the lights turned low.

Soft music played in the background, giving her a sense of serenity. Jason was gazing lovingly at her the entire time, which had pulled a blush to remain on her cheeks for the duration of the dinner.

The next action on the agenda was the movie. They saw an outstanding martial arts film. As exciting as it was, Trina kept a curious watch on Jason more than she was watching the movie.

He gave no clues as to what he was plotting. Surely, it couldn't be anything bad, but he knew she didn't like guessing games.

Towards the end of the evening, they drove out to the _Bedford Boys Ranch_. She was delighted to return, and stayed close to Jason so she could lace her fingers together with his. "It's been a while since we've been out here," she enthused. Jason's smile was as enchanting as the lake's shimmering waters.

"I thought you might enjoy coming back here." They had a pair of fishing rods and were making their way to the dock of the lake. In the distance, Trina thought she could see a canoe out on the lake and somebody in diving gear.

Recently there were regulations in place that allowed for this so long as the person had a permit. City officials still weren't keen on people swimming in the lake, so they made it both difficult and expensive to obtain a permit.

"Look at that." She pointed out to the diver and Jason's gaze trailed over to the boat. "I hope they don't scare off all the ducks and fish. I know I want to catch something nice."

"I doubt you have to worry much." Jason set the bucket full of bait down at the corner of the dock and Trina moved in between him and the bucket. Most who came out to the lake to fish would return what they caught back into the lake. For her, it was therapeutic and enjoyable; they started going fishing at the various lakes around town a couple months prior.

"Can you believe it, Jason?" Trina hooked a piece of bait and cast out her line. Jason did the same. She moved her line into her left hand and slid her right hand along the upper rail until it reached and covered his. "We can finally relax. Jorge's not even a threat anymore. Duke and Keith are gone…it's a new day."

She felt a squeeze and looked down to his hand, smiling as a sudden warmth swept through her. "It is." The wind blew against her and she turned up her head, leaning against the wind with a sigh.

"I'm glad also, Jade won't be in prison long." Jade took a plea deal, and while she wasn't going to prison for life, the judge took some degree of pity upon her. In light of the threat that Keith posed to her and having killed her husband, the Judge gave her the minimum possible that he could-fifteen years with the possibility of parole in eight. Jade wanted to be punished to the fullest, to take responsibility even for her husband having brought Keith into a friend's life only to tear apart so much.

"I feel bad for her, but I guess she did what she thought was right."

"Yeah." She set her head to Jason's shoulder and studied the water. The diver had already gone into the lake, and it was almost hypnotic to watch the water shuffling around the boat in a clockwise motion.

A tugging sensation caught her attention and she grabbed her line to reel in the catch. Jason turned his eyes towards her and Trina watched as the line shook like a harp chord being strummed.

After several seconds she pulled out a long fish. It flapped in the air until she caught it in her hand and let it jump back into the lake. "Any bites yet, Jason?" Her lips spread into a smirk and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh they'll come."

They always turned it into a competition, to see who could catch the most. Some days luck shined on him, and other times she would catch all the fish. "I've got another catch in mind today."

She threw her head back with a laugh. "Oh? Is there something besides fish in this lake?" He flashed a smirk and pointed to the moving water around the boat.

"Well If you want to get literal; there is a diver in the lake."

Her eyes rolled and she nudged him playfully. "Oh sure. Doesn't Travis have a diver's permit?"

"Lindsay does, but since she's his wife, he's able to use it."

That struck a familiar tone to her, so she nodded and shrugged contemplatively. It would be interesting if Travis were out on the lake, but she didn't think he or Lindsay would be out here. Although, they didn't say they were busy with anything today.

She leaned into Jason and kissed the corner of his neck. Over the next half hour they watched as the diver continued to swim throughout the lake. He would surface from time to time, but never enough for Trina to see what he looked like.

As for the fish, Jason managed to nab a few but Trina was still ahead of his count by one.

The sun was getting to be even with the distant horizon, adding a neon brilliance to the sky. The orange clouds appeared to mimic the day they first came out here. "God it seems so long ago." Trina pulled her hair back and inhaled the crisp and cool air. "Out here, falling in love. Sunset kiss, it seems so cliché looking back, but I don't care. It was romantic, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Me either." She closed her eyes as Jason leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "My friends were so damned annoying and pushy. They wouldn't accept no for an answer, but you know what?" Her eyelids slid open and she turned to face him, leaning her body into his.

"What?" She pressed her fishing rod handle against the rail with her palm and exhaled as Jason curled his arm around her waist. His eyes fell into hers and dared her to look away. His eyebrows relaxed over his eyes and his lips began to purse.

"I'm glad they were so pushy-aggressive that day. I don't think they could have possibly known what they were walking me into-the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Soon everything grew still but the loud beating within her chest.

A distant splash pulled her attention for a split second. Jason looked out at the lake, then pulled her closer. "I love you. I don't think I could have ever known just how much I needed someone like you by my side." She rolled her head to the right and started to smirk.

"Me? Why whatever makes you say that, Jason?" Her hand moved to her chest and she raised her eyebrows. "If anything, you were the one who saved me." Jason lifted his head up and started to laugh. She felt the vibrations of his chest against her, and let them soothe the savage beating of her heart.

"Those same friends of mine were always trying to do what Travis was, but in a different way. Trying to loosen me up, to make me less of a serious person." His shoulders fell and he slowly pulled his fishing rod back, laying it flat on the rail so he could swing his other arm around her. "I didn't need anybody, didn't want anyone. I could find my own happiness, and I did, but even then…I was successful but there was something missing in my life."

Her heart swelled for a moment and she could feel a sudden moisture in her eyes. "Jason-"

"I had in mind all I needed to be fulfilled in life was my career. I didn't think there was anyone in this world that could add anything to my life. I'd already had an opportunity when I was younger to date around, and I've been burned a few times as it was, so I wasn't even going to worry about it anymore."

She felt the same way towards him, but this was still surprising to hear. They'd talked about his having been independent, and she knew about his concerns and fears in regards to committing to a relationship when he'd already been with some girls that made her high school actions look like prattle.

"We accepted each other," she replied softly, "This last year has been-"

"Amazing." His smile further enticed her, drawing her in to kiss him, but she held back to see if he would say anything more. "I have been happier in this last year than I think I've ever been. You've made me a better person, allowed me to open up and expand a bit."

"You've done that too." She took a deep breath. Her fingers tightened around the handle of her fishing pole and her heart continued to rise. "I mean, if you hadn't talked me down, I probably never would have accepted dad back into my life. Tori told me a long time ago that everybody wants someone in their life that makes them feel secure, even the most secure person in the world doesn't want to be alone; I didn't realize how true that was until I met you."

"Same." Jason inhaled slowly and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Trina leaned forward, exhaling as he pulled away. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, we're both strong people, but with you I feel stronger. More confident. I was whole before I met you, but we're a team and to be honest, I'm twice the man I was."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always." Trina's breath shook from her trembling lips and she began to lean up, but just as her hand started slipping from the fishing pole she felt a jerking sensation that forced her to clamp her fingers around the handle.

She turned her head suddenly and spotted the diver at the end of her line. In that moment she caught a glimpse of his face and was certain it was Travis. "Jason, I think that diver _is_ Travis. I don't mean to ruin the moment…"

"Oh don't worry." He moved behind her as the diver sank down and started pulling on the line with great strength. She grabbed the handle with both hands and strained to keep from losing the pole-it wasn't a cheap pole and she didn't want to lose it.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands over hers, lending his strength to hers. A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath hit her neck. "Reel it in, dear."

She clenched her teeth and tried to reel in the line, but it wasn't budging. "Trying. I think he's holding onto the end."

Finally after nearly a minute of struggling, the rope swished and loosened in the water, and she was able to reel it up. As it flung into the air, she caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the sun.

Jason let go of her and reached out, grabbing the rope and yanking it towards him. From what she could see in the flash, the hook was gone and the rope had been cut and tied to something that was now enclosed in Jason's left hand.

She set her fishing pole on the ground, leaning it up and against the corner rail. Her eyes squinted on Jason's hand and she watched him pull the end of the rope apart from the rest of the line.

Her breathing stopped and hardened in her throat as she studied his hand carefully. "Jason? What's going on? Was that Travis? Why is he out here?" Jason turned towards her, peering down at his closed hand with a relaxed smile.

"That was him, and he's out here because I wanted to do something special for this moment." Her hand moved up to the top of her chest and her eyes widened as his hand opened up to reveal a large, breathtaking ring.

"Oh god…" She released her breath into the air and felt her knees begin to give out as her heartbeat flared up. Jason looked into her eyes and slowly descended onto one knee.

She pulled her hands over her mouth, catching a startled gasp. Tears shot out from her eyes and her body began to shake with new excited energy. "Katrina Vega." He held the ring up with his fingers. "Will you marry me? Let's spend our lives together, side by side."

Trina dropped to her knees and wrapped her hands carefully around his. "Jason, I-" Her voice broke and trembled as she struggled to get her words above her shock.

This was a moment she dreamed about since she was a little girl, and one she had given up hope of ever happening when she was younger. This person, this man not only loved her, but now she knew what she already had; he wanted to be with _her_. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life at his side, a far cry from the independent woman that needed no man just a year ago.

"Yes." She threw her arms around his neck and pushed herself up against him. "Yes I'll marry you." Her lips crashed against his and her body relaxed as his powerful arms tightened around her. Her hands moved up to his face and her shoulders rose as the kiss deepened and fueled the excitement within her.

As he pulled back, a playful smirk spread over his face and his eyebrows rose. "No jokes about me marrying a former stripper." She threw her hair over her shoulder with a laugh and kissed him once more, but with a tender touch.

"You're not marrying a stripper. You're marrying a police officer."

"I'm proud of you." She put her head beneath his chin and looked down to her hand, watching as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was heavy at first, but only for a moment. "I love you so much."

"Would it be strange if I said I've already fantasized about the wedding?"

"Not at all." With a strong laugh, Jason pulled her closer and sat down with his back against the rail. "So you've already got an image of the wedding? Who's the maid of honor?"

"My sister." She rolled her head upright and curled her arm around to caress his other cheek with her hand. "And I suppose you'll ask Travis to be your best man?"

"Oh yes." Jason pulled his head back and set it against the rail with a sigh. "As a matter of fact, he's already demanded that position and has let me know that he's fully prepared to be the best man at the wedding."

"I can't think of a better pick."

"Me either, but above all…" He turned his head back to her and moved his hand up to hers, pulling it down and enclosing his fingers around it. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. My wife…"

"Mrs. Katrina Tyler." She cuddled close to him and extended her hand, gazing in awe at the ring. It was stunning white gold with three raised diamonds and two diamond trails sliding along the sides. "A year ago, I would have laughed if someone said I'd be engaged in a year." She tilted her head and her expression grew serene. "I spent three years trying to protect my sister, keeping her safe, running away from everything that could hurt her-hurt us, and maybe even me. There was nowhere left to run, and there is nowhere to run…no need to run anymore. We-I can finally be happy."

"I'm glad you stopped running enough to see me." His eyebrows slid up and she pulled her hand to his chest, chuckling softly.

She heard a splash from behind, then looked towards the orange sky in time to see the ducks flying overhead. Her heart continued to swell to the point she thought it would burst.

"How do you think the others are going to react when we tell them?"

"They'll be happy, and I'm sure Travis has already let them all know by now. Besides, I've already told your dad." She raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him. "I know the tension between you two is still there, small as it is, but I thought it would be nice to do things the old fashioned way and ask his permission."

"You would have proposed to me anyway."

"Yeah, there's no stopping that." She wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head to his shoulder. He put an arm around her and she pulled her hand up to his free hand, laced her fingers around his fingers and squeezed his hand. "We should probably get up."

"Let's stay like this for a little bit more. Can't we?"

Jason kissed the top of her head and gently squeezed her hand. "As you wish." She didn't mind staying there the rest of the evening, though she was aware they would have to leave eventually.

For now, the sun was setting on the life she'd lived up to this point, and tomorrow would be a new dawn. A life without fear of where she was going to be the next day, no longer worrying about getting through day by day.

This was it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and do give your thoughts. I appreciate everyone who read and gave input, thank you all, I'm glad you enjoyed. Now that the story is over, I leave you with the final credits. "Alive" by Jennifer Lopez

* * *

Credits Roll

Time goes slowly now in my life  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure  
Searching for your soul  
The strength to stand alone  
the power of not knowing and letting go  
I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
And happy just be me and be alive.  
Love, in and out, of my heart,  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid  
Searching for your soul, the strength to stand alone,  
The power of not knowing and letting go  
I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
And happy just to be me and be alive  
I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight and  
Happy just to be me and to be alive.


End file.
